Alone No More: Book 1- Repair
by DevaStreak59
Summary: To think life was done with me as it's punching bag was a joke. Fool me once shame on you, Fool me twice shame on me. I guess third times the try because now I'm not even in my world anymore and I'm apparently "The Avatar" along with a girl named Korra. I guess fate, destiny, or whatever you call it has a sense of humor. This is our story. M for language and some extreme violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Welcome to my first story on this site I'm excited to get started so lets GO-ON. I do not own Legend of Korra, It is owned by Nickelodeon, but I do own my OCs'. Now without further ado R &R and enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Life Will Change**

People talk about having one bad day. Pfft try my life.

I never had just one bad day. No my life is made up of a string of bad days. But two days stand out more than the others. It started when I was 3 or 4, I have trouble remembering clearly the events but I'll always remember the outcome. When I was 4, remember the water pipe burst randomly burst in my room, a couple days later an earthquake shook the house.

Later a curtain caught fire when I was near it. My "parents" took notice, they were confused, frustrated, but most of all angry. They were especially frightened when I told them I heard voices when I was alone. I guess that was all it took, because after that night I never saw them again.

I waited for them and they never came back for me. The neighbors got suspicious and found me alone. That is when the real hell began. I was entered in to Child Protective Services to "help find me a better family", but what if I didn't want another family. The hell that the older kids put me through for 13 years as I grew up, to the point I snapped and ran away.

It was rough on the streets but then I reminded myself that it's New York, every where here is rough. For a time it was good, I was making it through school rather well I might add. I learned how to get around better through free running or parkour, whatever you call it. Then life had to put me back in my place and remind me of who I was, the punchline of its joke.

Only thing I cared about was the old man of a gym that taught me hand to hand self-defense along with nunchaku training. I started learning from him before I went to live in Crime Alley. Guess he felt bad for me or something and didn't want me getting killed or hurt. Too late for that last one. He never gave me his name just told me to call him sir. I started to call him Sticks as a nod to how he looked like a fragile old man. Note He looked fragile but that old man was inhuman sometimes.

After the incident I started living in Crime Alley, one of the more secluded areas of the city due to the level of crime in the area. The nightmares were horrible and recently things have been weird.

Less people came through than normal. Things were changing and it was scaring me.

 **"RETURN...BALANCE...DISTORTED...MUST RETURN BALANCE...AVATAR."**

The female broke the silence of my blank dream, before I saw people I've never seen before in places I've never seen before. I saw events that would like natural disasters to me but to the people in my dream made it look like everyday occurrences.

The best description of my feelings during this is an odd… connection or deja-vu. But as soon as it started the dream ended and with it I woke up.

POV Change- 3rd

In a back alley, sat a teenage boy asleep. He snaps wake panting and breathing hard like he was underwater for a lengthy period of time. He checks his body over looking for injuries or missing items he had on him when he went to sleep.

"Fuck. What happened and where the hell am I?", He croaked as he got up, his dark brown hair in eyes before wiping them to the side before checking his through his blue jacket for anything before reaching down to his loose jean pockets. There he finds his phone but it doesn't turn on.

"Alright Drew, just what the hell have you got yourself into now?", whispered the now named, Drew to himself as he stands up to his full height of 5'11, while stand in his beat up red sneakers..

POV Change- Drew

"Great, just great. I wonder if I'm still in Queens, at least I hope I am." I think out loud as I follow the sound of the bustling city. As I make my way to the noise I remember my dream and ponder it's meaning and how the people.

After I make my way out of the alley, I begin to take better notice of my surroundings especially the fact that the buildings and signs look like their from Chinatown, but the way people dress here don't match up at all. Once I got out on the street, I was shell shocked by the sight of what looked like 1920's or 30's era cars and inventions.

I fail to notice a car come to a screeching halt and the driver yelling at me

"move it you stooge before I light yer ass on fire!"

After that I start running hoping that this is all a weird dream. People watch and stare as I run getting more stressed out. Soon I come along to a bay with a statue, but it isn't the Statue of Liberty.

The statue in the bay looked to be a bald man, or kid with monk clothes and a staff with a foot propped up on a base of the statue. Near the statue was an island of

The shock from seeing all the new sights finally got to me and I leaned on the rail and vomited.

After I stop throwing my heart up the voice from my dream returned making me jump.

" **SEARCH...KORRA...AVATAR...HELP."**

Who the hell is Korra? Man just when I thought life couldn't suck anymore than it already did. Now the voices are coming.

'No no no no not again stop thinking about them. They aren't real, they aren't real.'

After getting through my mental breakdown I decide it's time to figure out the name of the city I'm in.

I flag down a random passerby to ask him where I ended up.

"Hey buddy, do you know where I am?"

"You kidding, this is Republic City now scram brat." He answers harshly before bumping past me.

Well the city might be called Republic City but that guy acted like a true New Yorker. I keep walking think of the events that occurred so far looking as I kinda didn't have no where to go.

"You there yes you! Are you tired of being oppressed by benders?" I hear the screech of a megaphone while I was making my way a round as night started to fall.

"Uh, me?" I point at myself as a the owner of the megaphone, as medium height man with a short fu man chu mustache pointed at me while a crowd around him stares at me. Behind him is a banner with Chinese character and mask with a red circle on his forehead.

"Yes you. You look like a foreigner, tell me have you ever been oppressed by a Bender my young friend?"

"Whats a bender?", I reply shrugging kind of confused.

"Ha ha ha, good one my young friend, but seriously have you ever been abused or pushed around by a bender?", as he wipes a tear from his eye from laughing at my question along as his audience laughs with him.

"….."

"You're serious? What have you been living under a rock or something kid." I nod at his question getting an exasperated sigh from the skinny man.

"Look kid I don't have time for wise types like you, so beat it. I bet you're a bender lover and you here to make me look stupid aren't you?" he accused, irking me a bit.

I snap back "You already look stupid man. Like I said I don't know what a bender is, so don't put words in my mouth."

I walk off as he continues to his whole "Anti-Bender" agenda.

I make my way a couple streets over before getting cut off but a white blur getting knocked down on my butt.

I look for the blur to see a large white dog or Polar bear with a girl and guy on the saddle.

"Sorry!" said the girl in blue with a wolf tails hairstyle. But before I could say something they were gone.

'What the hell type of animal was that?" Something felt odd about that girl for some reason, but I just can't put my finger on it.

As I walk further I hear a commotion of yelling and pleading.

"Please stop this! I can have the money next week please!" cried out a shop keeper

"Sorry Mister Botan you're behind on your protection payments. We won't be able to keep you fine shop safe, but I guess we can come to a compromise for our services in exchange for your dame of a daughter." replied an averaged build man in a brown trench coat with a red under shirt and loose dress pants.

First day in this city and I'm already about to piss someone off. Now that's checked off the To-Do list.

"Come on man, leave em alone." I call to the gangster catching his attention as I walk up to him.

People stare at me wide-eyed as I close the gap between me and him. Looking him in his eyes after getting closer.

"Look brat, stay out of this before I send you back home to yer mamma.", he taunted as he got a smirk on his face, not knowing what kind of bomb he just set off.

I throw a jab at his face, knocking him back a little as he gets up smirking before getting back up smirking.

He reels back his fist before shooting forward with a burst of fire. I barely dodge it with it nicking my jacket a little, leaving a burn mark.

I stare wide eyed at what I just saw.

"Oh shit."

He tries to capitalize on my stupor by delivering a kick of fire curving towards me.

Before getting hit, my body moves on it's own lowering down clasping my hands together and separating the fire. Dispersing the fire in a circular motion.

And not missing a beat I stomp my foot down before raising my palms facing up making a slab of the street pop up under him, while tipping a car over that was half way on the slab. The guy obviously did see that come as a part of the slab knocked him in his chin putting him down for the count. But before he went down the gangster shot of a rogue flame out towards bystanders gawking at the fight.

I bring my hands to my chest before I moved my arms in a wave motion summoning some water from a near by barrel. I then proceed to twirl with my arms out counter clockwise making the water rotate around me and shoot it out towards the fire extinguishing it before it hurt anyone.

The events of the fight between me and the gangster caused the gathered crowd to whisper and gasp at what they've seen.

"Did he just bend 3 elements?!"

"I thought the Avatar was a girl not a boy?"

"Mommy look its the Avatar!"

"I thought only the Avatar could bend more than one of the elements."

"Isn't the Avatar that girl Korra?"

Through out all the murmurs and whispering there was two constant words, those being Avatar and Korra. Both of those words were said by the voice from my dream.

I'm broken from my thoughts by the sound of sirens. I look up to the source of the noise to see airships with their flood lights aligned on me. Before long cables dropped down from the blimps as people in black and gray uniforms with metal on the arms, slide down to street level.

The look at the damage down by the fight like the car turned over, the street torn up along with some broken glass from a shop or two. They pick up the gangster from the ground and cuff him. One of the uniformed men walks up to me, but whatever he's saying I tune out.

'What the hell am I!' the thoughts turn into memories of my house and the weird events that surrounded me along with the voices.

'No, not again! Fuck fuck fuck fuck **FUCK**!' I started running not looking back as the officers yell for me to stop.

POV Change- 3rd

Drew takes off running with the Republic City Police on his tail with the airships' flood lights following as best they can in the many alleys.

Drew runs up on a fence and hops over it while the Police metal bend the fence out of their way.

He hops up a wall before wall jumping off on to a fire escape leading to the roof.

Once on the roof Drew picks up speed before jumping to a smaller building across the alley.

"Freak!? Freak!? Damn!" he wheezes after rolling on the roof after landing.

He starts to get up, but falls back down before his eyes start to shut, passing out from the events of the day and the lose of adrenaline. The last thing he sees before blacking out was the lights from the airships.

Air Temple Island

Korra just told Tenzin about the events that happened at the Equalist rally. Before they could finish their conversation Officer Saikhan, one of Chief Beifong's underlings approached them.

"Councilman Tenzin. Avatar Korra, I need you both to come with me down to the station. We have an incident only you two can explain."

"I haven't done anything to get on her nerves since the last time I saw her.", Korra yelled before Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What seems to be the problem Saikhan?"

"Earlier this evening, there was an altercation between a member of the Agni Kai triad and teenage boy in the shopping district."

"So? What does that have to do with me and Tenzin?"

Saikhan looks to Korra annoyingly before returning his gaze to Tenzin.

"Everyone of the witnesses of the fight claimed that the Teenage boy used earth, fire, and water bending techniques to fight the triad member. ", finished Saikhan as both, Tenzin and Korra look at each other with expressions of shock and disbelief.

"We must go this instant." said Tenzin as he and Saikhan with Korra close behind going to the ferry to the city not knowing what more bombshells would await them.

Republic City Police Department Headquarters

POV Change- Drew

I was reliving hell. Feeling the pain of his blows. The Sound of his laughter at my pain.

The lowest point in my life so far and every time it gets worse.

I see the light before he utters the last words he told me.

"Because I could."

" **AARGGH!",** my cry fills the room as I return to consciousness from my nightmare. I try to get up my hands are cuffed to the table. I try to yank it a couple times in before calming down from my adrenaline spike.

I sit back down breathing heavily. Not a second later a woman in the uniform of the police from comes in through a metal, automatic door.

She slaps down a file on the table before sitting down in front of me.

"I'll cut right to the chase kid, we have no information on you whatsoever. No birth certificate, no family connections, nor any previous history in the city. Today you fought a triad member knocking him out by using fire, earth, and water bending. In the process you destroy a satomobile, destroyed a good chunk of the street with your earthbending, and some chunks the street went into a shop destroying the windows and its products."

She takes a break from reading off the report and stares at me sternly before continuing,

"You then lead my officers on a foot chase for 2 blocks, before heading to the rooftops jumping to another rooftop before passing out. The charges you looking at is destruction of public property and evading arrest. So give me your name and your side of the story so we can get this finished up before your guests get here."

She finished her tirade setting her papers to the side before looking at me expectantly.

"My name is Michael...wait guests?" I start before wondering how I'm gonna explain the story of my day.

"Well? I don't have all night and neither do you." she says impatiently.

"I'm sorry miss…?"

"Chief Beifong." she states coolly.

"Right. I'm sorry Chief Beifong, today is kinda my first day and I'll admit- I've never heard of this place before. You See I'm from New York City and-" I'm interrupted by the Chief.

"New York City? Doesn't exist."

"What!? Th-That's impossible I grew up there I-I mean!" I start flipping out. This women just told New York doesn't exist.

"Okay we'll come back to that later, now tell me how long have you known you could bend three of the four elements?"

"That's the thing, that was my first time doing any of that..bending you called it. I never done it before." before she could comment, a low ranking officer stepped in.

"Hey Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here wi-" "Send him in."

A few moment later a bearded man stepped through the door.

He was wearing a red and orange robe or poncho. On his bald head was a blue arrow tattoo.

"Lin, you're looking quite-" "Save it Tenzin I need you and the Avatar to come talk to him because I'm coming up with squat." She said getting up walking past the now named Tenzin.

As Chief Beifong walks out she stops to stare at some one before they stepped through.

A tan girl with brown hair in a familiar wolf tail style with to banded hair ornaments in two separate bangs wearing a light blue shirt with blue snow pants and brown boots comes in after the chief. Her blue eyes reminds me clear water. Wait a sec she seems famil- she's that girl riding that giant animal earlier before I got into all of this but what is she doing here.

The door shuts behind her as she stands behind Tenzin as he takes the seat Beifong sat in.

"Hello young man, I am Councilman Tenzin and this is Avatar Korra.", He introduces himself and Avat…

Oh my god. She's Korra, she's who the voice was talking about along with the witnesses to my fight. I sit wide eyed trying to piece everything together, I guess I was starting worry my visitors.

"Uh, young man are you ok?", Tenzin asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry spaced out for a moment, Hello my name is Michael.", I say smiling wryly at him as Korra looks at me with judging eyes.

"Now I heard you had a rough day, mind talking about it with us?"

"Yes sure, uh well I guess I woke up about noon in a back alley not knowing where I was-"

"Excuse me, but how do you wake up not know where you are?" Korra asked interrupting me.

"Well seeing as last night I went to sleep in an abandoned building in New York City with a voice in my dream telling me 'Return Balance Distorted Must Return Balance Avatar', while seeing people I've never seen before doing this bending stuff I've been hearing about. Then waking up to a city I've never seen or heard of before. Oh and you know just finding out that my home doesn't even exist, so yeah I guess Its very easy for me to wake up not knowing where I am." I say blankly.

Both of them look at each other with questioning expressions.

"Okay now lets move onto you're encounter with the triad member this evening, what happened?"

"That guy he was trying to squeeze some money out of a shopkeeper, before threatening to take his daughter to pay off his debt. Oh before I go further with this I just want to say, slick steering on whatever animal you were riding on Avatar Korra, really knocked the wind out of me with that one." I say leaning to get Korra into view.

"Oh my bad about that, my friend was in trouble." the tan girl says nervously.

"Well can't say I know how that feels." I say before returning to my account of the fight, while frowns at my comment.

"Where was I, oh yeah. So I tell the triad to leave the man alone, we exchange words he says something he shouldn't have said. I throw a punch, he punches fire at me and before it I dodged but my jacket got little burnt, he then kicked some more fire at but this time my body moved on its on. I some how dispersed the fire before raising a slab of the street to knock the guy out, but not before a stray fire ball was shot off at the bystanders. I then somehow took some water from a barrel nearby putting the rogue fire out. Cops came I ran, now I'm here talking to you two." I say finishing up my story as Tenzin looks as though he's in deep thought.

"Now tell me, Michael do you know who the Avatar is?" Tenzin asks me in a serious tone

I point towards Korra getting an exasperated sigh from him but a laugh from Korra.

"No, I meant do you what the Avatar is and what they represent?" "Oooh, no not really I've only just heard about it today."

Korra perked before saying, "The Avatar is the master of all four elements and the bridge between man and spirits."

"Well that's a simplified version but yes what Korra said is true. Meaning that if the account of your encounter is true, then that means there are two Avatars."

I kinda go wide eyed at that statement along with Korra.

"Look Tenzin, I think you got the wrong guy, I'm just a kid from Crime Alley. I'm not supposed to amount to anything."

"Well I believe destiny has other plans for you." Tenzin said before getting up but stopped when he saw Korra.

She looked upset before shout, "No I thought I was supposed the only Avatar, I mean I already master three elements. I had to break out of the compound just see the world and to finish my training with you. Now this guy comes in and is a second Avatar. I trained all my life for this now this happens."

She stomps off out of the room while Tenzin sighs.

"I'm sorry about that she's just so headstrong it hard for her to change her view on things."

"I don't blame her. I'd be upset too if I was her. So what now?

"Now I get you out of here and back to the island but first lets test something.", Tenzin says as he un-cuffed me from the table.

"Now try bending any element."

I look at him crazy for a sec before going for it. I mean what could go wrong?

I point my self towards the corner trying to regain the feeling I had when I fought the triad member. My hand starts to feel weird before I make a jab and with it produced fire.

I look towards Tenzin, who nods before getting a cup of water from outside the door and puts it on the table.

"Now try to bend the water in this cup." I do as he says and focus on the water before raising my hands up from my sides making the water rise before I turn but lose focus on the water and it drops to the floor.

Tenzin now officially in shock, "Its true you are the second Avatar. Stay here I'm going to go talk to Lin and get you out of here. Then I must contact the White Lotus elders."

'Fuck.' I think to myself as he walks out the door leaving me alone in the interrogation room wondering what in the hell I have actual got myself into now.

Guess life did change after all just not in the way I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**An- Welcome to Chapter 2 of Alone no More. Now for the usual announcement. Legend of Korra is a property of Nickelodeon but the OC's are of my own creation. Now without further ado enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Remembrance**

It didn't take long for Tenzin to get me out of jail, but not before Beifong gave me a whole speech on how she doesn't want to see me tearing up her city trying to deal out vigilante justice.

Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before.

I walk out of the station with Tenzin after getting my stuff from the front desk, before we take notice that Korra is no where to be seen. Once coming to the conclusion that she is gone Tenzin sighs.

"Hopefully she went to Air Temple Island. Especially after tonight."

"What happened tonight?" I ask wondering if I'm more at fault for her current behavior.

"That's something to discuss tomorrow. Now lets get you back to the island, Avatar Micha-."

"Drew, call me Drew. Michael is my first name that I use for official things like being arrest and please don't call me with Avatar in my name, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole Avatar stuff."

He nods as we walk a couple couple blocks, while I look in awe at how the city truly looks like the 1930's. We came to a stop at a ferry loading harbor. There were a couple of guys in in white and blue robes with head gear with a snowflake design standing guard before Tenzin nods at them as we pass by to board the ferry.

As the ferry shoves off I look to the statue of the bald kid near the island.

Tenzin joins me before saying, "That is the statue of Avatar Aang, my father. He was the previous Avatar before Korra and now you."

I look to him with shock while he stares off at the statue with worry.

I go to ask him more about the Avatar before deciding to keep my mouth shut thinking I wouldn't be able to handle anymore bombshells. Soon the ferry arrives to the island. As we get off the ship there was a woman in red and orange robes. Her Hair was brown with a streak of gray around by her ears, she looked far along in pregnancy for how far her stomach was bulging.

"Tenzin what happened? Korra came home upset about something and didn't want to talk about it."

"Pema what are you doing out you could-" "Tenzin how many times do I have to tell you I'm not glass, I wont break. Wait Tenzin, who is that behind you?", the now named woman, Pema asked pointing at me as I waved nervously.

"This is Drew, he'll be staying with us for the foreseeable future. Drew this is my wife Pema. I'll explain more about why he's here once we get to bed.", answered the robed man before he beckons a robed man in a variation of Pema's robes.

"The Air acolytes will show you to a room you can sleep in for the night. We will be serving breakfast in the morning, good night Av- I mean Drew." he corrected himself as he and his wife excused themselves for the night.

"Good night Tenzin, Pema." I say quietly as the air acolyte leads me towards a large compound at the center of the island near a Large tower. The building was made with white brick with blue roof tiles.

The Acolyte sets me up with room. In the room there is an octagon shaped with a nice soft looking bed. I haven't seen a bed like that since seeing the orphanage owner's room. There's a desk on the wall opposite of the bed, while the door is that of like a paper screen door.

The acolyte leaves me to get adjusted and sleep. First thing I do is check over my things.

Phone, check. Harmonica, check. 'Well that's a short checklist.', I think to my self as I put my phone in the desk before playing a small tune on the harmonica as I look out the window towards the city.

POV Change- 3rd

Drew plays his harmonica before starting to hum not knowing he had a listener outside his door, where Korra is listening in on him after hearing the harmonica next door, after having a nightmare of Amon taking her bending.

 _Do what you want to me_ _  
_ _What have I got to lose_ _  
_ _We're a catastrophe_ _  
_ _Both of us black and blue_

 _I gave you everything_ _  
_ _You took me to the moon_ _  
_ _You were the strength I needed_ _  
_ _Why'd it end so soon_

 _Take it day to day_ _  
_ _I'm trying_ _  
_ _Trying to block the memories_ _  
_ _In my head_ _  
_ _They said_ _  
_ _Pain it comes in waves_ _  
_ _So dive in_ _  
_ _They weren't lying_ _  
_ _There's no denying it_

 _Oh no the vertigo's coming  
Can't keep me on my feet_ _  
_ _God knows I'm trying to be someone_ _  
_ _My vision's failing me_

 _I live like I'm dying tomorrow  
God gave me one last chance  
To take all the time that I've borrowed  
And make a new man_

Feels like I'm burning out  
Wondering why it changed  
Wish I could turn around  
Put it back in place

All it will take is time  
You said it'd heal the wounds  
Bring back this life of mine  
Cuz it left with you

Take it day to day  
I'm trying  
Trying to block the memories  
In my head  
They said  
Pain it comes in waves  
So dive in  
They weren't lying  
There's no denying it

Oh no the vertigo's coming  
Can't keep me on my feet  
God knows I'm trying to be someone  
My vision's failing me

 _I live like I'm dying tomorrow  
God gave me one last chance  
To take all the time that I've borrowed  
And make a new man_

Out of the darkness  
I knew it will come one day  
Leaving me heartless  
I knew it will come one day  
Lost my direction  
I knew that it will come for me  
So why try to run?  
I knew it will come for me

Oh no the vertigo's coming  
Can't keep me on my feet  
God knows I'm trying to be someone  
My vision's failing me

I live like I'm dying tomorrow  
God gave me one last chance  
To take all the time that I've borrowed  
And make a new man

Out of the darkness  
I knew it will come one day  
Leaving me heartless  
I knew it will come one day  
Lost my direction  
I knew that it will come for me  
So why try to run?  
I knew it will come for me

The song was nice Korra thought, forgetting about Amon as she headed back to her room to try to sleep. After singing, Drew took his shoes off, leaving the window open before going to sleep on the nicest bed since he was a kid. He drifted asleep peacefully for the first time in a long while.

Air Temple Island- Morning

It turns morning as Pema is making breakfast as Tenzin just finished his task of calling the White Lotus elders about there being a second avatar. Korra walks in yawning in her usual attire.

"Morning Tenzin. Morning Pema." she calls out taking a seat cross legged at the low table.

She looks around taking notice of the absence of the airbender kids. "Uh hey, where are the kids.?"

Pema looks to her, "I sent them to wake up our guest." Korra smirks knowing what would take place next giggling to herself.

POV Change- Drew.

I woke up to sounds of children arguing quietly or trying to at least. I walk quietly to the door while getting

"Be quiet Meelo he'll hear you!"

"But he's an invader!"

"Be quit both of you I think He-" I open the door and no sooner than I did two children fall in on top of each other while a slightly older girl is standing behind them.

"Uh. Hi do you need some help getting up?" I say worriedly while helping up the younger girl. I try to help the only boy up before he rips his arm out of my hand.

"Invader!" yelled the bald boy in an exact mini version of Tenzin's robe. He assaults my face with a wind palm to my face causing my hair to fly back. He then runs off to a separate part of the compound.

The girl I helped up also wearing robes with orange hair bun holders in her hair then gets up excitedly.

"Hi! Mommy told us to come wake you up for breakfast. Your hair looks. Are you Korra's secret boyfriend. Oh when are going to propose to her?! Can I be the flower girl, Huh?" she rapidly asks me questions not giving me time to answer them before the older girl covered her mouth smiling nervously.

"Sorry about Ikki and Meelo they tend to get excited around new people mister. My name is Jinora."

"Call me Drew. Mister makes feel old, and don't worry her asking questions." I say waving her off with a smile. Reminds me of the one good parts of living at the orphanage, which was the younger kids that weren't broken by being put in the system.

"Oh. Well Mom sent us to get you for breakfast." I nod before slipping my sneakers and following the girls to where breakfast was being held.

The girls go in as I stay behind kinda worried about that Korra chick still being pissed about last night.

"Where did you go, Drew?"

'Well out of the frying pan and into the fire. Quite literally.'

I come in to the room where everyone is sitting down looking for a space to sit down seeing as the as the food was already on the table. I look for a place to sit down only to find out that the last open spot to be between Ikki and Korra.

Well guess life still has it's sense of humor even in a different world/universe.

I take my seat between them before I start gathering some rice and two eggs on after after saying thanks.

There was an awkward silence after that. While we all ate and man the food was so GOOD.

"Mmhm, this rice tastes amazing." "Why thank you, its nothing special but I'm glad you're enjoying it.", says Pema as she takes a bite out of her egg.

I dig in even more loving the taste. Korra stares at me amazingly as I scarf down the food before Tenzin coughs.

"So Drew, did you sleep well last night?" I look up from my plate before swallowing.

"It was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I haven't slept on that nice of a bed since was 4, thank you for letting me stay."

"No the honor is mine." Tenzin says taking a drink of water, before Pema speaks up.

"So where do you come from Drew? A nice young man like looks the you lived in Ba Sing Sei."

"No, before yesterday I lived in New York City." Pema looks to Tenzin and Korra, who shrugs her shoulders at my answer.

"I believe I've never heard of New York City before."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps telling me." I say setting my fork down before trying to change the subject.

"So uh what do I do now that I'm here and apparently 'the second Avatar'. I mean until now I never seen or heard of bending to begin with. This is so heavy man.", I say looking at Tenzin, before he looks at me, Korra, and Pema.

"Kids I need you to step out for a moment please.", his tone was one of utter seriousness making the kids know not to question him. Korra looks she was gonna explode.

"how could you have never heard of bending before it's the coolest thing in the world?!", she practically yells at me.

"OW! You know I'm right here you know." I say covering my ear as she still looked at me crazy. Okay no more dancing around time to just lay it on them.

"I believe I'm from a different world." I say outright.

Pema and Tenzin look at me crazy while Korra gets even more flippant. "Are you saying you're an alien?"

"No I'm saying I think I'm from a different world as in alternate earth or something, I don't know how maybe my original world shares a connection with this one. Look my world there is no bending, just regular people trying to get by any means necessary even using other people as a means to an end." I finish looking down."

"Things are clearly out of balance there!", Korra says, going into hysterics, "Why Hasn't the Avat-"

"Korra there is no Avatar in my world." "But!"

"Okay. We will continue this conversation later, but right now I have to meet with the city council about the Equalists. Korra show Drew around the island while I'm gone and don't go to the city with him till I get back."

Tenzin kisses Pema's forehead before leaving me and Korra looking at each other. I get up, stretch and walk out the door after putting my dishes up with the others.

Korra gets up before nodding for me to follow. I get up and thank Pema for the food again before following Korra out the door.

"So where are we goin Korra?", she whistles stopping in the court yard.

"Well I'm gonna check in on my best friend Naga." "Is Naga that guy that was on top of that dog with you yesterday?", She smirks at me before saying, "You'll see."

Before long there was a padding sound before a bear sized white dog came bounding around the corner of the building. I took that as my cue to run as it got closer, I try to run back to the room I stayed before the beast got closer with Korra just standing there.

I get about 15 yards before the dog's large paws hit me in the back pinning me to the floor. Korra laughs as she walks up to me as the dog sniffs my jacket and hair.

"Who's a good girl, Naga?", She said patting the large creature's side as it licks the side of my face leaving her saliva on it.

"This is my polar bear dog Naga and I think she likes you."

"If she likes me so much can she get off of me before I suffocate." I wheeze finding it hard to breath with a polar bear dog stepping on my back.

"Ok Naga get off of him." she pats Naga on her head as she steps off my back.

"So do you still hate me for last night?" I ask nervously while dusting off my tried and true jacket.

"Well I can't blame you for being apart of the Avatar Cycle, but I might like you a bit more if we were to spar." She grins at me while leaning on Naga.

"Well I guess we could." I say a little cautiously she did say she master 3 elements.

"Yes!" she grabs my arm and drags me away to where ever she wanted us to spar.

Once out at the sparring area, Korra and I stand about 15 feet away from each.

"1,2,3, GO!", Korra yelled out before sending a vertical wave of fire at me before I roll to the side barely missing my jacket.

"Hey watch the jacket." I cry out while trying to get closer to Korra to test my luck. She raises a wall of earth from the ground in front of me before raising four other sides to make a prison. She only made it easier for me to get out hoping off the walls to get out the top. As I get over the wall I hop down before Korra charges at me with fire. I decide to experiment a little by doing a front hand spring while summoning some earth to help vault me over here. "Stop running and fight me like a man!", she yelled out

"why don't you fight me like a girl?", I call back not knowing that I just screwed up. Big time.

'Okay now that was fun', I think to myself mid fight before Korra summons some water from a barrel and wraps a water tendril around my waist giving me a smirk, then slams me to the ground.

"What were you saying about fighting like a girl? You didn't even get a hit in.", she says walking over to me, thinking the fight is over. Big mistake.

As soon as she gets close I use a windmill spin kicking her in the back of her knee causing Korra to fall to a knee as I kip before taking the water she used to slam me with to freeze her foot to ground. How I did that, I don't know it just happened like when I fought that firebender triad member.

"What was that about not getting a hit in?" "Hrmph, what about you being able to bend earth and water so well for someone that never heard of bending or the Avatar?!", Korra called out as she got a weird fire in her eye.

"I don't know I just felt it and did it." I said closing my eyes, not knowing the she she turned the ice back into water. Before I could open my eyes I feel my feet get trapped in stone and heat at my face. Opening my eyes, see Korra with a fire crackling near with a smirk on her face.

I raise my hands to my head, "I give, you win this time Korra." "I'll win the next one too." she said cockily, stomping the ground to release the stone shackles around my feet.

I walk a little before pain in my back flares up. I hiss at the pain with Korra taking notice at my pained expression.

"Hey you okay? Do you need me to heal you.", She asks worriedly as I panic. If I take off my shirt she'll see my scars probably think I'm a freak and avoid me just like all the others. I can't be alone again, not again.

"NO! I-I'm fine I just need to sleep yeah.", I yell out making Korra jolt at my outburst.

"You don't look fine so I'm gonna check you over with my healing. So we can do it the easy way or hard way.", she says looking serious and I just look down at my feet silently

"Hard way it is then"

Before I know we're in my room with buckets of water.

"Take your shirt off." "Wow you move fast we haven't even been on a first date yet-Ow" I cry out as Korra slaps my back.

"You know what I meant know stop being a big baby and take the shirt off.", I sigh defeated as I start taking off my shirt in front of the girl a barely know outside of her name and that she's the Avatar.

'Fuck my life' "Now lie face down on your stomach so I can find the pain in your back." she directs me as she looks away gathering some water and forms two discs for each hand. I lie down and wait before the reaction that everyone gives when seeing my scars.

I hear her gasp. I lay my head down waiting for her to freak out and scream.

"Drew, h-how did you get all these scars?!" "Please just heal my back and leave."

"But these scars-" "I'll tell you when I'm ready just please hurry and do your thing and leave me be." I interrupt Korra, begging her. She stays silent for a brief moment before I feel relief relaxing my muscles.

It feels so good that soon I feel myself drifting to sleep. As I start to embrace the darkness of sleep I hear Korra whisper.

"Oh spirits, what could have done this him?"

Then? Nothing.

Dream

I find myself tied up in an abandoned building that is all but familiar. 'No no no no no no!' Starting to recognize what's about to happen.

"Well well Lamb chop. You're finally awake and here I thought we weren't gonna be able to play anymore, but alas you are awake so now we can have some real fun." there he was, the bastard that has haunted me for 3 years.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" I spit at him.

"Aw don't be like that.", laughs as he hits me in the ribs with his gloved fist.

"You know the last person had a lot more manners, well I guess I'll have to just teach some to you." he said reaching for a crowbar on the floor.

"Now tell me what hurts more, A or B?" asked the man as he beat me and stabbed me with the crowbar.

"AUGH!" I cried out in pain from the blows of the crowbar connect to my back.

"That was a good one, now lets go for a more emotional and hoarse take.", he says as he does an overhead swing with the curved end of the crowbar getting another pained gasp of air from me after the hit.

'This can't be right this is a dream I control what happe-"ARRGH" the blunt hit of the crow against my side drives me out of my thoughts with a loud cry of pain as he continues to laugh.

"Now now, no daydreaming we still have so much fun to have ooh it just tickles me thinking about it." and he starts back up with assaulting me with the crowbar more fierce than before.

It goes on swing after swing, hit after hit for what feels like forever until he stops and I see the light.

"Well kiddo it was fun but it looks like uncle Joe has to go. Now be a good boy." he calls out taking a step away.

"Whu-why did you do this to me?", I cough some blood up with tears streaming down my face.

He stops and looks back before walking back to me before cupping my chin with his hand raising my head to look him in the face. I couldn't see his face with the light getting brighter making me close my eyes.

"Well," He drags out in his gravelly light voice, "I guess I can tell you. I did it for the sole reason of because I could." And with that he leaves while the light gets brighter and brighter before nothing.

Air Temple island- Dinner room

POV Change- 3rd

Its dinner time as Korra and the airbender family sat knelled at the table. Korra was still thinking about Amon's message on the radio but not without taking notice of Drew's absence into account, but before they could acknowledge it Tenzin decided it was time for prayer. Part of the way through it, there was an interruption in the form of a man with tan skin like Korra's and long brown hair in three long ponytails. He's wearing a light blue and white robes. The representative for the Northern Water Tribe, Councilman Tarrlok.

Tenzin was not in any thing close of a pleasant mood as he spoke.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything important am I?", spoke Tarrlok as he bowed smirking.

POV Change- Drew

I wake up in my room on the island gasping for air with tears running down my face. I just cant escape him, IT.

I get up from the bed noticing that my shirt is still off before remembering what happened before reliving one of the worst moments in my life.

"Oh shit, I messed up big time. I-I need to apologize to Korra." I say out loud to myself looking out the window seeing the sun setting. I put on my red shirt that I worn under my jacket and made my way to the dining room.

I get to the dining room door hesitating at the thought of what she would say to me. Would she be disgusted at me, did she tell Tenzin about them? All the infinite possibilities running through my head some good, most bad. I sigh to myself trying to pull myself together.

'Come on new world, new thinking man.' I heave one last sigh before heading.

"Time to face the music Drew." I whisper to myself before sliding the open. I enter the room with my back to the family and Korra while closing the door not noticing that there was another man in the room with them.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys." I say before turning to the table to see a man I haven't met yet. The man had the same skin tone as Korra with three long brown pony tails in his is hair. His light blue eyes meeting my dark blue. He's wearing light blue robes with light gray pants.

I look to Tenzin quickly as the man speaks, "Ah now there's the young man I've been hearing a lot about lately. Allow me to Introduce my self, I'm Councilman Tarrlok.", says Tarrlok smirking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Welcome to Chapter 3 of Alone no More. Thank you guys for surporting the Story so far guys. This is officially the longest chapter of the story so far. Now for the announcements as usual. The Legend of Korra is a property owned by Nickelodeon but the OC's are creations of my own. Now with out further ado, Alone no More Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **The Voice In The Night**

POV- Drew

I stare at Tarrlok looking him over for a second before saying anything. "My name is Michael.", I say hesitantly while the he keeps smirking. Something's off about this guy I just can't put my finger on it.

"Ah yes, I read about you in the paper this morning. You're making quite the headlines Michael, they're calling you "The Second Avatar" in the papers after you taking that Agni Kai Triad member off the street yesterday that showed a great quantity of courage to stand up to him."

I look at Tenzin, who looks back for a second clearly not happy, I then take a seat between Korra and Ikki, the former who's eyes look...worried?

"Enough of the flattery Tarrlok. What do you want from them?" Tenzin calls out almost protectively in a loud voice as Tarrlok raises a hand.

"Now patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that.", he says looking at me and Korra, while Tenzin just gives him a death glare.

"As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force to strike at the heart of the revolution and I would like to extend an invitation to both Korra and Michael to join me.", Tarrlok says looking towards us.

"Really?!", asked Korra surprised at the offer as I look to Tarrlok for a moment as Tenzin leans forward obviously surprised.

"What?!" "I need people who will help me attack Amon directly, people that are fearless in the face of danger. And those people are the both of you.", He finishes gesturing to us before I speak up.

"Look Tarrlok I just got here in Republic City from out of town with only the clothes on my back and found out about this Avatar business. Which I still don't fully understand, besides until I know the full extent of my bending capabilities, I'm not ready to fight this revolution you talk about. I also don't know about that too.", I finish my explanation before finally getting some food on my plate.

"Join your task force. I can't" Korra says casually getting surprised look from both Tenzin and Tarrlok.

Tarrlok taken aback a little by our comments begins to speak, "I'll admit, I'm rather surprised that both of you would jump at the to chance to help me lead the charge against Amon, especially you Avatar Korra."

Tenzin whispers, "Me, too." "I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus that. Besides, Michael needs to start his training as well." Korra points to me before I nod at her answer.

Tarrlok just keeps trying though. "Which is exactly why this opportunity. You both would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duties for the city." I snort quietly from him saying duties getting a stare from Tarrlok before continues, "And Michael I can get you the best fire, earth, and water bending teachers there is to help you with your Avatar training."

"Tarrlok they gave you their answers. Its time for you to go.", Tenzin calls out some what annoyed.

Tarrlok gets up to leave, "Very well. But I'm not gonna give up on you two just." He wags his index finger, "You'll be hearing from me soon.", He bows and begins to leave. "Its been a pleasure Avatar Korra. Avatar Michael.", hearing that last two words made me swallow as I kinda feel a pressure bear down on me.

Ikki gets up, leaning on me so she doesn't fall before calling out to Tarrlok. "Bye-bye, pony tail man!"

The councilman scowls and grunts disgustingly. I smile at Ikki before ruffling her hair, "Good one Ikki." she giggles after I stop ruffling her hair.

I turn to Tenzin and Korra. "After dinner I think we need to have a talk between us." Tenzin nods while Korra looks back at me with a knowing gaze. I nod back to Korra knowing what she meant.

After dinner the kids are put to bed albeit begrudgingly. Pema was putting away the dishes as Tenzin put the kids in their beds.

"So why do you keep switching your name around so much." "Old habit. Whenever I met some one in an official position like a cop or in this case, a councilman." I take a drink of lychee juice after answering Korra's question.

"So what exactly the Avatar?" "The Avatar is the master of the four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. They are also meant to keep balance in the world and be the bridge between the spirit world and our world.", Korra explains to me as Tenzin comes in.

"Okay so we got the responsibilities of the Avatar out of the way. Now what the training aspect."

Tenzin decided to answer that question, "Well normally the reincarnated Avatar-" "Wow pump the brakes did you just the words reincarnate and Avatar in the same sentence?!" I ask cutting Tenzin off.

"Yes. The Avatar is connected to their past lives or in our current situation Avatars. As I was going to say once the reincarnated Avatar is found they are then trained starting with their original element. Take Korra for example, her original element is water so she was trained it the pattern of water, earth, fire, and currently air. We will have to figure out your original element to see where you will start off."

"Okay well I can kinda bend earth fire and water, but haven't been able to air bend." "That is completely natural as every Avatar has had trouble with one element in particular out of the four. My father, Avatar Aang had trouble learning to earthbend but was able to overcome it."

"I just wish I could overcome it and airbend already.", groaned Korra now standing.

"You will it just hasn't clicked yet for you, Korra.", Tenzin sighed as I get up as well. Tenzin turns back to me.

"Now that's only the physical side of being the Avatar, then there's the spiritual side of being the Avatar that is being able to contact their past lives and be the bridge between our world and the Spirit world to keep the peace."

"Thanks for the in-depth explanation Tenzin.", I say going out the door with Korra following behind as Tenzin waves me off.

I keep walking until Korra grabs my shoulder, "So you gonna explain all those scars on your back Drew?" she asked, but sounded more like a demand. I sigh before turning to her, "Do you have a place we can talk?", Korra smiles wryly, "I got just the place."

"Really?" I say looking at where Korra took me. "What? She can keep a secret, right Naga?" She says taking seat using Naga as a back rest while the polar bear-dog's head rests in Korra's lap.

"Ok but if I hear Naga told some dog in the city about this I'll never give her an ear rub ever again.", I say taking a seat next to Korra and lean on Naga looking out to the stars while Korra chuckles at my comment. She stops before looking at me a little worriedly sealing my fate of having to tell her about that horrid moment.

"Huh. The scars you saw are from one of if not the darkest moment of my life before ending up here." I say solemnly getting a slow nod from Korra before continuing.

"I was 14 at the time living by myself on the streets., back then I thought I was invincible after not encountering any problems other than the occasional street fight. That all change when I woke up in an abandoned building tied up. A man who I never met took a crowbar and began to beat me with it for what felt like for hours while talking about it like it was a kids game. A-After he stopped and we-went to leave after having his perverted sense of fun I-I asked him-" I struggle to finish the telling of the horrific story as I start to feel the prick of tears in my eyes. I look to Korra getting a horrified expression from her before putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I a-asked why h-he did it and he told m-me, 'Because I could." I start bawling after saying the three words that haunted me for the last 3 years of my life. I feel Naga tense up, probably from me crying. hysterically

I feel a warm body hug me, I open my teary eyes to see Korra hugging me humming a soft tune. I listen to the tune and it sounded so majestic, I start to calm myself wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"My mom used to hum that tune to me when I was a kid to calm me down after a nightmare." Korra said sniffling a little looking at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess it felt good to finally get that off my chest.", I reply, smiling a little at this girl that I haven't know for more than a day, who had every reason to dislike me becoming someone I now care for.

"Why did you do it, I thought you would be upset about me yelling at you earlier and being revealed as the second Avatar.", I asked before Korra hit me in my shoulder.

"OW!" "Stop talking like that, I already told you I can't blame you for being born into the Avatar Cycle and no friend of mine is gonna mope around worrying about something they can't control.", I do a double take looking at her smile with her blue eyes staring back at me.

"Friends?" "Friend.", she reconfirms grinning. I get up and bow to Korra.

"Hello Avatar Korra, I'm Avatar Drew.", I say reintroducing myself to Korra, before she follows my lead and bows towards me.

"Hello Avatar Drew, I am Avatar Korra.", said the tan girl as I smile at my first friend in a long time.

"That tune was beautiful you know." "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself.", She smirked at my surprised expression before blushing a little at her compliment.

"You heard me last night didn't you?", I inquire getting a curt nod from her.

"That's another thing you can't tell anyone Naga.", I point out getting a snort from the large animal now standing up getting a small giggle from Korra before she whispers in Naga's ear. The polar bear dog perks up a bit before making her way to me. I start to get nervous as she gets closer as Korra starts to laugh.

"You set me up!", I scream out as I take off trying to out run Naga starts to pick up speed.

"Get him girl!", Korra calls to Naga as she runs behind us laughing her butt off as I try to run from her best friend.

I start to laugh as well realizing this has been the most fun I've had since Sticks taught me how to do a butterfly kick.

Soon enough I was caught by Naga and subject to her licking me in the face.

"Eww, she licked my mouth! Yuck!", I yell out disgustingly as Korra is in a laughing fit due to my misfortune.

Korra wipes a tear from her as she rubbed Naga's side, "Okay Naga I think he's had enough."

"Thank you.", I wheeze out trying to catch my breath after Korra saved my life from the white giant. I get up off the ground and decide to call it a night going to our rooms. I breathe a sigh of before going to sleep peacefully.

Next Morning

Me and Korra are sitting down on some steps to the main building with Naga on back getting her belly rubbed while a guy with green eyes short slicked back, black hair with a single strand hanging down was walking up while whistling a happy tune. He wore a gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a green belt leading to black pants tucked into a sock worn over his shoes.

He looked to be holding something behind him while there is a red and orange ferret on his shoulder.

"Hello, fellow teammate and guy that I've never met!", He called out excitedly. "Hey, Bolin." Korra replied.

'Teammate?' I think to myself before being drawn back to reality. "Who's this guy?", asked Bolin pointing to me. "My name is Drew.", I say putting my hand out for a handshake. He takes it shaking it kind of excitingly, "Bolin's my name and earthbending is my game and this cute little guy is Pabu the fire ferret." he says motioning to the ferret on his shoulder. "Nice to meet you.", I say before he turns to Korra quickly

"Oh, Korra did you read the paper, there's some guy that can bend three of the elements. They're calling him the Second Avatar." "Yeah well Bolin the thing i-" Korra tries to tell him that the 'Second Avatar' is actually in front of him.

"I mean people are talking about it all over the city after he took out an Agni Kai member the other day. I don't think he's another Avatar more like a fraud, because I'm standing in front of the best and only Avatar!", Bolin said even more excited than before. I look to Korra kinda frowning before I spoke up.

"About that Bolin, the guy in the paper, the 'Second Avatar' that guy is me.", getting a Bolin's attention before he bursts out laughing

"Ha ha ha. Oh man this guy is almost as funny as me.", Bolin keeps laughing before I splash him with water from a bird bath near us, making sure not to get what ever is behind him, making Pabu hop off his shoulder.

Bolin looks up from where I hit him with the water while Korra points at me as I earthbend two at him hitting him in the chest. "Wh-", I interrupt him by making a flame in my hand stunning Bolin even further.

"Oh Spirits. You are real, Oh man this is so cool I know two Avatars now. That's soo cool.", he practically squealing. I lean over to Korra, "Is he always like this?" "No, but he has his moments." She smiles back. If Korra trusts him, I can trust him.

"Hey, Bolin earlier you called Korra 'teammate' what's the story behind that?", I say interrupting Bolin's fan-boying. "Oh, she hasn't told you? Korra is the waterbender for our Pro-Bending team the Fire Ferrets. By the way Korra, we missed you at practice this week."

Korra looks apologetically before speaking, "Yeah, sorry about that." "Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the I came by is to give you this.", Bolin say holding out a rose and cupcake. "Ta da!"

Bolin looks like he has a crush on Korra it's so easy to tell. Korra looks surprised by Bolin's gift as she accepts them. "Wow, thanks. What's this for?", Korra asks.

Bolin rubs his chin, "Oh, I can't seem to remember. Oh yeah, I remember now. You saved me from Amon." "Oh, that? It was no big deal."

Bolin starts to get over dramatic, "No big deal, are you serious?! I was totally freaking when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, "I will take your bending forever.", he said imitating a zombie using a low voice for a voice impression of this 'Amon' while I see Korra discouraged or worried. "I mean that is..scary stuff. I still can't sleep well.", I barely hear Korra respond, "Mhmm."

"Who is Amon?" I ask surprising Bolin. "Are you for real?!", I nod at Bolin's question, 'Well uh, Amon is this super creepy guy with a mask, who leads the Revolution and the Equalists, the group that hate all benders. And get this, Amon can take away someone's permanently.", I look surprised at the Bolin. Before thinking back and remembering that lanky guy from yesterday talking about benders abusing their gifts. He must have been promoting the Revolution.

I take notice of how Bolin is scared of Amon and Korra looked uneasy at the mention of Amon. 'Amon is to be taken as a credible threat and not a just a guy that people like but one that they follow.' I make a mental note.

"Deliveries to Avatars Korra and Michael." called out a delivery person in official clothing of some sort. In his hands was a gift basket of flowers that he gave to Korra and gave a couple boxes of clothes to me.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you both to reconsider his offer" "Tell him we haven't changed our minds.", Korra replied. The council page bows and walks off.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? If he's bothering you guys I can have a few words with him." Bolin says punching his fist in to his palm. Me and Korra chuckle at Bolin's offer, though I wouldn't mind seeing that. "Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy that works on the council with Tenzin.

Bolin falters nervously, "Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better.", I let out a laugh before getting up and patting Bolin. "It was nice meeting you Bolin." "You too man." "Where you goin Drew?" Korra called out to me. I turn back carrying the boxes Tarrlok got me, "I'm going to go put these in my room and then I'm going for a run around the Island.", I said turning back going to my room

Later in the Afternoon-near sunset

"man this Island is a lot bigger than I thought it was.", I pant heavily after running around the Island while practicing my bending, starting to get a better feel of the individual elements. Like how the method for bending water is a push and pull feeling, which this element seems to be my original feeling more natural than earth or fire.

But air is a different story though, I haven't been able to produce a single burst of air. Maybe Tenzin or Korra can help me with that later after dinner.

I jog back to the mansion and when I get there I see a satomobile wrapped in a red bow. Great more of Tarrlok's gifts, though I finally have a reason to get under the hood of a car from here. 'It kinda looks like a Model A Convertible Ford in my opinion with some slight differences here or there but same concept.

I look over away to see Korra sitting on the railing around the mansion like she was deep in thought.

I walk over to her tapping the rail as I get closer, getting her attention. "More of Tarrlok's gifts? I could say a lot of things about that man but I can't say he gives up easy.", I say complimenting Tarrlok's persistence after getting the same answer from us when he tries to recruit us for his task force. Korra groans, "He won't stop and it's getting a little irritating now. Besides why give me a satomobile? I don't even know how to drive a satomobile."

"Yeah, good thing they look like they work like the automobiles in my world.", I speak back giving a toothy grin to the water tribe girl, as she gives a quick a smile before frowning. I swivel around seeing the Council Page nervous as Korra stomps over.

"Look we don't care how many gifts Tarrlok sends the answer is no." "It's not a gift. It's an invitation."

"To what exactly?", I question the page as Korra snatches the paper from him. Poor man looks like he's gonna piss himself before answering my question. "It's an invitation to a Gala being held by Tarrlok in your honor. All of Republic City's shakers and movers will be there. The Councilman is humbly requesting both of you to attend."

After relaying his message the Page scurried away from us. I look to Korra seeing her stare at the invitation. 'Well if we go I can try one that suit Tarrlok gave me.', already guessing we were going to this 'shin dig'.

Night- Republic City

POV Change- 3rd

Lights are shining over City Hall as there is banners with Korra and Drew on them. The Two of them along with Tenzin and his Family walk up the steps to city.

POV Change- Drew

Me and Korra along with Tenzin and his family enter City Hall. Immediately the kids fan out running around the large corridor. Good thing Tarrlok's gifts fit perfectly.

I'm wearing a blue coat with white trim around the edges and a light blue under shirt and dark blue trousers with the same color knee breeches over my black dress shoes. I had Korra help me put my hair into a pony tail with her joking that she was gonna make put my hair into a wolf tail with separate side bangs.

Speaking of Korra, she was wearing a stunning blue sleeveless dress and covered her pony tail with a cap that match her armlet. She looked around surprised at Tarrlok's gala. "I can't believe this is all for us?", she breathed out in awe as we looked around. Quite frankly I can't believe it either, I thought I'd keel over before ever coming to a fancy event like this. There was some quaint swing music playing. Not my taste but it's good. Tenzin looks back at us before voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guards up. It's not like him to throw a party just for fun." Speak of the devil. Here comes Tarrlok walking toward us using over exaggerated gestures.

"I'm glad that you both could make it, Avatar Korra. Avatar Michael." smirked Tarrlok as he turned to Tenzin, "If you excuse us, the city awaits its heroes." Korra, Tarrlok, and I make our way over to a older gentleman in a fancy suit.

"Korra, Michael, its my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato.", Tarrlok directs us to Mr. Sato.

"Nice to meet you." "Its a pleasure to meet you sir."

Hiroshi bows to us before stating, "We're all expecting great things from two"

I hear Korra mutter, "Yeah. Greatness." 'Yeah. Hopefully I don't fuck this up.' I think to myself.

"Hey, Korra!", a male voice called out happily dragging me out of my thoughts. I look to see a teen, orange eyes with a short faux hawk. He wore a mostly black suit with some red here and there. Next to him was a raven haired girl with light green eyes. She wore a beautiful red dress. I see Bolin come along side the two and wave at him getting a wave back.

"This is my daughter, Asami.", Mr. Sato said making a hand gesture to Asami. I nod to to her, while Asami looks to Korra smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Mako has told me so much about you." I start walking over to Bolin giving him a high-five as Korra replies to Asami. "Really? Funny because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?"

Wow is Korra jealous of Asami. Oh, I'm so going to use this as teasing material later. I laugh in my mind. Bolin leans over to Korra before whispering, "She ran him over on her moped." Getting a shocked reaction from Korra before she looks toward Mako worriedly.

"What! Are you okay?!" "I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team; we're back in the tournament", he says voicing his excitement while Korra looks unexcited.

"Hehe, isn't that great?!", Bolin just oozes his excitement in his statement. "Yeah, great" Korra muttered.

I decide to introduce myself to Mako, "So you're the 'Mr Hat-trick' Mako that Korra talks about? My name is Drew.", I say getting a small smile from Mako as we shake hands. "I know, Bolin wouldn't stop talking about you when he got home."

Tarrlok makes it known that he is still around as Chief Beifong, still in uniform walks by getting her attention.

"Ah Chief Beifong, I believe you met Avatars Korra and Michael?" Korra and I are on the receiving of a harsh stare from Beifong before she decides to voice her… displeasure, "Just because the city is throwing this big to-do for you doesn't mean you're anything special. You've done absolutely nothing to earn this."

"I look to change that Chief.", I voice my mind to her as she turns on a swivel before leaving us as quick as she came. Korra glares at Beifong before looking saddened at her comment about us.

Finally Tarrlok pushes us to podium with microphones on it while there is a feeding frenzy of reporters already flashing pictures. "They just want you both to answer a few questions." Tarrlok says pushing me up first making the reporters start asking away as the photographers start snapping more pictures. 'Probably for some puff piece articles."

I smile before making my introduction. "Hello Republic City, my name is Michael and I'm the Avatar." I say into the mics as reporters start firing off questions.

"Are you going to fight the crime running rampant in the city?

"Avatar Michael! What are your thoughts on the anti-bending movement?

"Do you know why there are two avatars?"

The questions start to get more frequent making it hard for me to try to answer. Making me sigh inwardly, 'Did Korra go through this when she first got here?"

I cough into the mic getting everyone's attention. "I am here to begin my Avatar training with Avatar Korra as I just found out about being the Avatar. I look forward to training and working with Korra." I get some looks of disappointment from the reporters as I continue.

"My thoughts on the anti-bending movement is that while I understand why they are tired of being treated unequally, but the tactics they use are those of extremists and that I cannot condone. As for the crime activity in the city, I don't necessarily have a plan but Justice, like lightning should ever appear, to some men, hope and to other men, fear. Those words will hold true as long as Avatar Korra or I are here."

"Then why not join Councilman Tarrlok's Task force?" "Because I'm not prepared enough as I am right now to join it and must train further. That is my current plan as of the moment. I'm excited to be in Republic City, good night." I say finishing my first press conference. I hate these already. I step away from the podium as the photographers flash more photo's as I pat Korra on her shoulder and give her a toothy smile receiving a small smile back as she stepped past me to the podium.

Tarrlok's smile falters for a brief moment as a walk by him, making me smile even wider as I walk over to Tenzin with him sporting a small approving smile.

"Good work with the impromptu interview, Drew. Great wording." "Thank you." I say before listening into how the Reporters laying into getting side tracked by the questions about Amon and the Equalists, making Korra's face turn into one of confusion, annoyed and intimidated. One reporter decides it's a good idea to set a bomb off in the form of Korra.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" Korra took that question personal getting her pissed off in seconds.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then… I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." and with that Tarrlok swoops in putting his arm on Korra's shoulder, smiling widely for the cameras as Korra looks down. "There's your headlines, folks."

'So that was his ploy this entire time to try and play our emotions so we'd join his task force. And Korra just went for it. Fuck.'

The next couple days go by fast with Korra spending more time with Tarrlok and his task force. And when she was home she showed me some bending techniques while Tenzin looked on disappointingly.

Air Temple Island- Night

I had the radio on as I was practicing my hand spring to earth platform combo. I hear the radio buzz to life not paying attention to it as Tarrlok is prattling on about his task force's success in busting up a chi blocker training area somewhere in the Dragon Flats Borough. 'Great job, ass hat now get off the radio.', I thought grumbling in my thoughts, 'There's supposed be jazz playin.'

I hear Korra's beatif- I mean I hear her voice come on the radio after a stray question about Amon not being in custody.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me."

"Oh shit shit shit shit." I whisper before running to get Tenzin. 'This girl might just get me killed and here I thought I'd die on the streets of the Bronx." I run into Tenzin and seeing the look in his eyes he already knows what I'm about to say.

We nod at each other an unspoken agreement, Korra can't be allowed to do this.

We arrive at the city docks on Oogi, the flying bison while weird is also a great way to get around. There in a boat was Korra getting ready to depart to our past lives' memorial giving a stray glance towards me. The look she gave scared because it told me she was really serious about this.

I run up to her and before I can utter a syllable she stops me.

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." "Korra, you don't have to do this alone and these guys, Amon, they don't have to play by the rules. There is nothing stopping him from bringing a whole squad of chi blockers there and taking your bending away.", I state looking at her.

"The he's a cowar-" "It doesn't matter! Korra this guy doesn't care about what you call him because people like him th-they don't have anything to lose but you Korra, you have everything to lose in this. What happens if he takes your bending huh? Korra I don't know if I could do this without you, being the sole Avatar for the world, it just seems so overwhelming an-", I start rambling off before Korra slaps my shoulder getting my attention.

POV Change- 3rd

Korra looks to Drew smiling a small smile. "Don't you worry, I got this Drew. Hopefully.", she muttered the last part out of earshot as she waterbent making the boat shove off for the memorial.

Tenzin leaves getting on Oogi waiting for Drew as he went to Tarrlok. "If something happens to Korra at the memorial before I get there, I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

Drew makes his way to the flying bison but not before flipping the bird to Tarrlok before he could say anything.

POV Change- Drew

We get back to the island with Tenzin rushing to get a boat to try and get there before the clock reaches midnight.

I look at the time seeing that it's already 11:53. Fuck, I got to get there now. I look towards the mansion then back to bay, specifically Avatar Aang Memorial Island. "Well time to drop my socks and grab my crocs." I say diving into the water sitting for a sec to before bending the water to propel me towards the memorial hoping I get there in time.

POV Change- 3rd

Korra is seen sitting at the base of the statue before hearing the clock ring midnight. She stands up and yawns, "Well Amon, I guess you're a no show. Who's scared now?"

Korra starts to make her way to the dock on the memorial passing a tunnel at the statue's base. Before she can make her way past it, a pair of bolas shot out of the darkness of the tunnel and wrap around Korra's ankles. She gets dragged away in to the tunnel before reaching the center of the tunnel.

Once there, Korra is surrounded by Chi blockers as she tries to bend earth and fire, but cables wrap around her hand from both sides, preventing her from moving away as she tries to defend herself before Korra is overwhelmed by the chi blockers. She's forced to sit on her knees strung up like a fly in a spider's web.

Soon a figure enters, "I received your invitation, young Avatar." Amon has arrived.

POV Change- Drew

'Fuck the clock rang a minute go I got to find Korra!', I think frightfully bending the water out of my clothes as I get up the dock. I get up the dock looking wildly for Korra. I hear some noise from a tunnel at the base of Aang's statue.

I run to the entrance seeing green lights moving around something or, 'Someone.' I see Korra strung up on her knees in front of someone in a white mask and hood, holding her chin.

Amon.

"Hey!" I yell getting their attention as I feel my hands ball up into fists, "Why don't make this an equal fight!" I yell out running towards them sending some fire as a feint attack, wanting them to dodge as some chi blockers run out to intercept me.

"Ah, 'The Second Avatar', we finally meet, boy." Amon says condescendingly as his chi blockers dodge under the fire wave falling for the trap. I flip over them before landing a double smash kick to their faces knocking them down and out. "Well I wouldn't say I've been looking forward to this." I call out as Amon just stares before saying, "Like I told Avatar Korra, I won't take away your bending yet but I will be saving you for last, crushing the hope for benders every where as the Era of Bending ends and the Era of Equality begins.", as Amon finishes his 'rousing speech' one of the eqaulists drops a smoke grenade making it easier from them to escape.

I cough as the smoke begins to clear and I make out a visual of Korra on the ground.

I run to Korra coughing, 'Korra-UGH- Are you o-COUGH!" I get down on my knees helping her sit up as she cried. It hurt me to see her like this.

She grabs me in a bear hug while she cries in to my chest making my shirt get wet with her tears. "I was so terrified. I felt so helpless.", I remember how I felt after that bastard did what he did to me.

"The nightmare's over Korra, it's okay now. I'm here." I say trying to comfort my friend knowing what she went through. She backs a way a little bit breathing erratically.

"Ten..Tenzin was right… I've been scared this whole time." Korra wipes a tear out of her eye before continuing, "I've never felt this way before and… and Drew, I don't know what do!" wailed Korra as she took cover in my chest again, crying as I hugged her resting my chin on the top of her head.

"It's OK to be scared Korra. Admitting is the toughest part of getting past and conquering it." I say hugging Korra tighter as I rock for a second, humming to her.

In my head one thought ran through my head while trying to ease her fright. ' Amon is a dead man.'

* * *

 **Woo it got intense there for a bit. Anyways, I again thank you guys for supporting my story. Remember every minute that you spend reading or reviewing my story means the world to me and someday I hope it means the world to you guys. Peace - _Deva_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spirit of Competition**

POV- 3rd

There's loud noises of echoing around the gym as the Fire Ferrets practice for their upcoming matches in the tournament as they get in a circle. Off to the side is Drew sitting with Pabu with a look of deep thought and reflection on his face with a hand on his chin. The team starts to pelt each other with their respective Pro-Bending element. Drew looks up for a moment noticing the smile on Korra's face at returning to practice. He smiles glad that his friend is feeling better after her horrific experience with the Equalists' leader.

POV Change- Drew

I watch the three Fire Ferrets fire off pieces of their elements at one another, either dodging it or using their element to defend themselves. Korra looks so happy and vibrant at being back with the bending brothers. I pet Pabu on his small head earning a low purr from him.

'I'm glad Korra is back to her usual cheerful self but ever since the Amon incident On Memorial Island." My body shivers at the thought that night seeing Korra in the state she was made echoes back to when I was like that. After that night I've seen Korra send me weird looks every now and then.

'I don't know what it is about her but she makes me feel so...alive.' "Hey, Earth to Drew." I'm disrupted from my thoughts as Korra takes her Pro-Bending helmet off. "What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I look up to Korra now back in her regular water tribe clothes. "I said let's get back to the Island." "Well actually I need to go into the city for a bit Kor." I say to her getting another weird look from her before I start walking out of the gym, passing by Bolin on the way out patting him on the shoulder.

Republic City Rooftops

'Man this city is something else sometimes, reminds me of New York a bit.' I thought, smiling at the view I have from the top of the building. I start running before sliding across the air ducts. Landing back on my feet I do some front hand springs as some stretches. It's been a little minute since I had a long session of parkour and tricking since I got to this reality.

I get to the edge of the building seeing an 8 foot drop to another building. I vault over the edge of the building before tucking and rolling as I hit the next roof top. The taller building beside the one I just landed on is separated by an alley but there is a fire escape. I already know the plan to get on the building.

I run as fast as I can before making a large leap to the fire escape. I try to grab the first railing I can but my hand slips making me panic a little. I fall but not before managing to grab on to the next available rail.

"That was a bit too close that time." I grunt out pulling myself up the rail before getting up the rest of the fire escape and use a group of piping as leverage to get to the top of the building. Once at the top of the building I look around some more seeing that this is the tallest building for the next couple blocks where Dragon Flats Borough is located.

'Well guess I'll practice some flips or windmills up here.' I ponder, closing my eyes feeling the wind against my face. I start doing some butterfly twists mixing in some double smash kicks, loving the momentum of my stunts. I begin to start my windmills up by doing some flares before working up the speed to do a windmill. Soon I get up standing on my hands and try some air flares.

I cycle through other moves before I get tired and see the sun start lowering. After I stop, I sit at the edge of the building swinging my legs as I reflect, 'I wonder if I'm truly not up to this, being the Avatar with Korra. I mean who would have thought I, some guy from crime alley would come to a different reality and find out I'm meant to help bring balance to a world I've barely seen along with the original Avatar of this time and now we got to stop this madman that preaches 'equality' but uses methods of terrorists. And just a few months ago, I thought High school was hard.' I end my current thought with a little laugh

my mind wanders for a minute closing my eyes. When I do I see Korra smiling looking so happy and that one image made me smile happily. This girl, she makes my heartbeat faster around her and brightens my day whenever I see that smile.

My thoughts come to a screeching halt, "Am I in love… with Korra?!' I sit in silence before getting up seeing the sun get lower. I start heading back to the island. 'Back to my Korra-I mean my bed. Shit.'

Pro-Bending Arena- Fire Ferrets- 2 vs Rabbaroos- 0

"Okay, now I see why Korra loves this sport! Its basically boxing with elements! Go Fire Ferrets!" I yell out as I sit with Asami, while she has Pabu on her shoulder. "I know, look at them go!" She yelled out jumping up nearly knocking poor Pabu off her shoulder. I watch as the Rabaroos gets knocked off the stage jumping up cheering with Asami as the team celebrates on the stage. Korra is hopping up and as Bolin hugs Mako, nearly making his poor brother fall all while the crowd is going nuts.

Asami and I meet the Ferrets in their changing room as Korra is already changed into her usual attire, sees me before running up to me and bear hugging me to death making me loose the air in my lungs.

"We did It!" She cheered swinging me around making me wheeze even more

"Down girl! Down girl!", I rasp out making her stop to let me go. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?!" She said as her cheeks blushed. "I'm okay Korra, just a little winded.", I feel my cheeks blush a little before working up my courage.

"Hey Korra… would you like to go and hangout in the city with me tomorrow?", I hesitantly ask her getting a look of surprise before she blushes harder, "Yes! I'm mean of course it sounds fun." she blurts out embarrassed. I congratulate the bending brothers one more time before leaving with Korra in tow back to Air Temple Island with me elated the she said yes to hangout. 'Yes! She said yes!"

Narook's Seaweed Noodlery

I look to Korra seeing her slurping down the noodles happily. I came here before when Korra was on Tarrlok's task force and found out it was a Water Tribe restaurant.

"Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed Water Tribe grub.", she said in between scarfing down the food. "I thought you would, I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't miss having a slice of New York pizza." I say before gathering more noodles.

"What was New York like?" Korra asks out of the blue. I look at her for a second before telling her. "Well to be honest it's kinda like Republic City, its bustling and everyone is always trying to get there. I will say our version of the Satomobiles are more advanced along with other things. It had bad spots but then again what city doesn't? Other than that in some aspects there are no differences between New York and Republic City." I grinning wryly at the Water Tribe native.

I go to ask Korra what her home was like but I notice something in the corner of my eye. I turn and see a guy with his arms around two girls along with two other guys staring at me and Korra. The guy had his black hair slicked with a wavy bang almost to his chin barely out of the way of his gray eyes.

I point out the guy to Korra and that seems to get his attention even more now getting up and making his way over to our table by the window. I whisper to her "I think that's the team captain of the wolfbats, Tahno I think that's his name."

'He looks like a fucking snake.' I say in my head as he gets closer to us, "Well, well, well, if it isn't one of the Fire Ferrets. Pro-Bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple amateurs like your team luck your way into the tournament. Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a real pro bends, I could give you some private lessons.", he taunts almost… seductively. 'Oh, he did not just fucking say that.'

Korra gets up in his face and glares him down, "You want to go toe-to-toe, pretty boy?" I get up and put my hand on her shoulder holding her back from mauling this poor guy. "Korra, he's just baiting you. If you hit him now, you and the guys are out of the tournament.", I tell her receiving a growl for answer as that snake, Tahno just smiles as his posse laughs. I smirk at her getting a confused look from Korra as I wink.

I throw my elbow back, cracking Tahno square in the nose getting gasps from the two girls with him as the two guys step up to me wanting to fight. "Good thing I'm not on the team. Besides don't you know Avatars roll in two's now." I say smirking as Korra giggles at me humiliating Tahno. I drop down into a fighting stance ready for one of these fuckers to try something, now that their leader got embarrassed.

Before anything happens, Korra whistles making Naga's head burst through the window by our table. She roars just as Tahno is getting up, scarring him so much I think he pissed himself. His posse walks off carrying him with them. Korra and I laugh at the scene, I pet Naga as I wipe some tears from my eyes due to laughing so hard. "Good girl, Naga.", I say kissing her head.

Later after we get done at Narook's, Korra and I head back to the island on Naga looking out at the night as we head for the docks so we can use the ferry.

We get back to the island and are standing near the entrance to the Mansion. I cough before looking to Korra, "So did you have fun." "Ye-yeah, it was great. It's been awhile since we could relax like that.'

"Yeah. Uh Korra..." "Yes, Drew?" "I.. uh been thinking lately about things and.." "And?"

I pause for a moment before resolving to say what I'm about to say.

"Korra, drive me crazy. I think you're amazing, brave and beautiful. Me meeting you is one of the greatest things to happen to me." I say looking down at my feet embarrassed before continuing not hearing Korra say anything.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Korra, is that I lo-.", I try to finish but Korra interrupts by kissing me on the lips. My eyes go wide for a second before returning her kiss. I can feel her cheeks blushing before we break our kiss.

It's official, Korra is the best thing to happen to me.

I look to see Korra blushing hard before she speaks. "I'm sorry, I just I thought it was the right thing an-", this time I'm the one to interrupt her with a kiss to her lip making her blush return in full force.

We sit there kissing before stopping to catch our breathe. "I think you have your answer on if it was the right thing or not.", I say grinning before she hugs me like she did after the game yesterday except even stronger.

After Korra puts me down I look to her, "I love you, Korra." "I love you too" she says into return and we call it a night holding hands on the way to our rooms. We kiss one more time before saying our good nights.

I sit on my bed looking towards the ceiling, "This is the best day of my life."

POV Change- Korra

I flop onto my bed looking at the ceiling smiling, "This is the best day of my life."

Morning

POV Change- 3rd

The morning came as breakfast as everyone made their way to the dinning room. Drew walked with Korra holding hands while talking about training. They walk in to the room Tenzin reading a news paper for a second while Pema looks at them with a knowing glance and smug grin like she won a bet or something.

They sit down closer than usual, both of them blushing a little. Pema speaks up, "So how was your 'date' last night, you two?", she voiced picking up a cup of tea.

Korra and Drew blush harder. "It was great, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.", said Korra looking to Drew, as he mouthed me too. Tenzin put down the paper immediately looking between me and Korra then to Pema who smirked like a cheshire cat at the look she got from him.

Breakfast went about as well as usual with how the airbender act with Meelo blowing his rice away with air-bending while Ikki talked like the little chatterbox everyone knows she is.

After breakfast Korra and Drew walked off into the court yard where the is a yin-yang symbol. "Ok Drew, what are we doing?" she said putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm gonna show some stuff that helps me relax and helps deal with stress." "If it's more meditation I swea-"

"No, no, no, its not that. I'm gonna show you some break dance and tricking moves." "What's break-dancing and tricking?", He smiles at Korra's question.

"Well, let me show you what I'm talking about my cute little Avatar.", He said getting a small noticeable blush out of her. Drew moves closer to the symbol getting light on his fight before diving onto his shoulder and rotates at a good amount of speed. He gets on his hands and swings his legs before spreading them. Drew then tucks leaning on his back and kips up while Korra watches on amazed at the movements that He does.

After kipping up, Drew does some quick steps before doing a standing backwards hand spring spacing kicking one leg backwards. Once back on his feet, Drew spins around before flipping forward onto one hand with his feet in the air.

Drew pops back onto his feet getting a claps from Korra smiling. "That was Amazing!" "Thanks."

"Now your turn to try some of this before we go for morning training.", Drew says as Korra steps on the yin-yang symbol as he starts to guide her through the motions touching her sides making them blush before continuing not having a worry in the world.

Couple Days Later

POV Change- Drew

I'm off to the side of the gym doing handstand push-ups while Korra, Mako, and Bolin are practicing for their tournament finals after beating the Boar-Q-Pines and the Buzzard Wasps with little trouble. Their target for practice this time was pictures of Tahno's face. I just wish it was his actual face though, it'd make it more fun in the least. But then again me and Naga did a good number on him the other day at Narook's, with an elbow to his face from me and a pair of soiled pants from Naga's bark only wish it was her bite that would have been good too.

I watch Bolin send an earth disc at the picture, tearing through it with ease. Mako jabs out some fire burning it, before Korra sends a blob of water finishing the pictures. "Down goes pretty boy! Down goes pretty boy!", I call out as my girlfriend jumps throwing her arms up cheering.

"Here we have it folks your new champs, the Spectacular Fire Ferrets!", I imitate an announcers voice.

"We have 'Master of Disaster' Bolin, 'Hat Trick' Mako, and last but especially not least we've got Korra 'the Rock an' Rolla'!" man I sound so cheesy. Oh well, it ain't easy bein cheesy. The team all give me weird looks, "What?" "That last one was just bad, dude.", Bolin says while Mako shakes his head and Korra just face palms.

"Ok, ok, ok, how's about-COUGH!", water splashes me in the face making me cough it out while everyone laughs at my misfortune. I swear I could even hear Pabu laughing. I look towards the culprit, frowning as bangs of hair falling in front of my eyes.

"You're so lucky I love you, Korra or I'd embarrass you in front of our friends.", I threaten as I bend the water out my clothes and hair putting it in a stray bucket as Korra shows a toothy grin before mentioning something I want to forget.

"Embarrass me huh? What about that incident where Meelo-" "Nope! Nuh uh. Don't even think about it Korra. I swear, I'm not kidding.", She chuckles at me before getting all up in my grill. Yeah I went there.

"Or what, cutie.", Oh? Cutie huh, I'll show you cutie. I kiss Korra suddenly getting a surprised reaction out of her seeing her eyes bulge for a second before she gets a mischievous look in her eyes. I look confused for a minute but come to quick realization when I feel something moving around in my mouth. She's tongue kissing me!

This time it's my eyes that go wide and blush. You win this round Korra but I swear vengeance.

"COUGH-COUGH! Ok love birds I think that's enough.", called out Mako with a smirk. Damn you tangerines.

Korra and I break up the kiss blushing but she was still happy because she thought she won. Ah, my dear Avatar you may have won this battle but I will win the war.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats.", Korra called out in an upbeat tone.

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." "Pfft! Of course she's right", Bolin said as he grabbed us in a group hug feeling the excitement.

The feeling didn't last long though. The radio crackled for moment before tuning in.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last." Mako and Bolin walk up to the radio as Korra and I look alarmed. "It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending area and cancel the finals, or else there will be sev-" CRACK

I got tired of hearing this guy's shit and send an earth disc towards the radio making the radio cave in.

"I hate that station." "Dude! That was my radio!", Bolin yelped at seeing the radio in such a devastated form. "Don't worry, Bo. I'm sure if Mako asks Asami really nicely, I'm sure she'll get you another one.", I say trying to lighten the mood but ultimately coming to the conclusion that we all knew what we needed to do and get over to City Hall.

City Hall

We barge into the council chambers getting a stern look from Tenzin.

"Korra, Michael, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." "As the Avatar and a pro-bending, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals.", pleaded Korra as Tenzin looked apologetically, but not deterred.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut down the arena.", Korra huffs at Tenzin's response.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?", She voices her disbelief to Tarrlok who stands, "Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." "The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena.", Tenzin concludes to the protests of the team while I remain silent.

"I-I don't understand, I thought you of all people, would take a stand against Amon. Drew back me up here.", Korra looks to me pleadingly.

I look at Mako and Bolin seeing their worried faces, then I look to Tenzin and Tarrlok.

"I have an idea. Amon wants us to be afraid that he'll attack, but what if we could beef up security. We could ask Chief Beifong to help make sure no one gets hurt." "Yeah, the reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win.", Korra says capitalizing on my idea, but Tarrlok shakes his head and picks up a gavel.

"I'm sorry, but our decision I has been made. This meeting is adjourned.", a metal cable shoots out breaking the gavel. We turn to the source of the disruption, the one known as Chief Lin Beifong

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatars.", she says as the cable quickly retracts into her gauntlet. 'Hmm, I might be able to improve on that design. That reminds me I need to continue on Project: Sato Ram.'

I come back to the conversation for being in thought for a moment as Lin guarantees that her and her metalbenders will protect the arena from an attack.

Tarrlok looks it over for a moment, "It's hard to argue Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident in her elite officers to protect the arena, then she has my support. Who else is with me."

The rest of the council members except Tenzin, raise their hands in agreement as Tenzin looks off disappointed. "The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals.", Tarrlok says dismissing the council.

As the Ferrets cheer, I stare at Tarrlok 'Yeah, fuck you Tarryuk. Hehe Tarryuk.' I'm broken out of my internal name calling by a hug from my ripped girlfriend. Yep, livin' the life.

We notice Tenzin talking to Beifong alone for a moment before Beifong storms off as Korra tries to thank her, but is ignored. 'Ha, rejected.' I thought before walking over to Korra laughing hard at what Tenzin told her.

"Drew, Drew, Tenzin dated Beifong!", I turn to Tenzin smirking tauntingly. "Tenzin, you sly dog you." Tenzin storms off, "See you at home, heartbreaker."

Pro-Bending Arena- Tournament Finals

The noise of the arena is overpowering as I sit in the VIP box with Asami and Mr. Sato. The crowd is going nuts and frankly I can't blame them. I'm just ready for my girl to knock that punk ass, Tahno out. I think I can even see cosplayers dressed as Korra, Mako, and Bolin. Hehe wait till I tell Korra about this.

The Fire Ferrets make their entrance with Pabu doing some tricks with Bolin. After the Ferrets come in the WolfBats make their way on the stage with masks on each of their faces, howling out as fireworks explode ending the WolfBats grandiose entrance. 'Oh look, it's the pretty boy, should have kept his damn mask on.', I heckle the opposing team's captain.

Round one starts off and shit hits the fan with the WolfBats cheating their asses off against my friends by hosing fouls and bending earth discs that weren't in their zone. But thankfully Korra gives Mako the save by throwing him back on the ring as she hung off before dropping. Soon he bell rings signaling the end of round one. Its clear that the ref is on the Wolfbat's pay-roll.

"Atta boy.", Asami praised her boyfriend while Hiroshi claps at Mako accomplishment. Round 2 begins with the Ferrets coming out swinging big time. After a heated round it comes down to tie breaker with the middle of the ring raising up after the coin flip with the Ferrrets winning with Korra choosing a water duel with Tahno. "Kick his ass Korra!" I yell out before the duel starts and ends quick with a fake out from Korra to Tahno with him receiving a watery upper cut knocking his helmet off into the stands and caught by the Korra cosplayer in the stands. "Atta Girl."

"I'll be back I have to go to the little Avatar's room.", I say going to the bathroom eliciting a giggle from Asami as I exit out of the room. I walk towards the bathroom able to hear to crowd roaring. I get out watching a group of guys walking towards the doors that lead to the water pool under the stage.

'Something is not right here. Why would that many maintenance workers be heading down there.', I reflect. I make my mind up going through the door, seeing the clothes that they were wearing before going into the tunnel, on the ground. 'Okay, either they're up to something not so good or the crowd is about to lay witness to some nasty stuff.'

I hear some movement up ahead and slow down. The movement stops, therefore I stop as not to alarm the people I'm following. Suddenly I'm surrounded by green eyes. 'Great, walked into that one.' I send an arc of fire out to hit some eqaulist chi blockers. Knocking one of them down but the others keep coming earning the one closest to me a tsunami kick to the face, while the last one hits me in the rib and shoulder. I can already feel my chi blocked as I fall, but once I hit the ground I kip up and plant my feet in the last equalists chest. I give a good last kick to his head making sure he stayed down. "Double tap, bitch." I say out loud before coming to the realization that there were four guys and I just took down three. I run to the door at the end of the hall way.

Looking through the glass window, I see a guy in equalist uniform slightly modified with some kind of backpack with an electrical unit on it with two escrima sticks attached to cords. In the water are Korra, Bolin, and Mako. I bust through the door surprising the Nightwing wanna-be making him get in a fighting stance before charging me with his escrima sticks crackling with electricity. "You know, I'm starting to get annoyed with you guys." I say dodging out of the way of the first strikes from the escrimas as fu man chu stays calm after missing his first strikes.

"First, you guys want equality, now you want to destroy public property. I hope you have a good lawyer pa- Augh!" I cry out getting hit with the escrima but luckily I was already diving out of the way before he hit me, making the contact with the outputting ends only second. "Ok you could at least give a brother a moment to say something heroic and clever. But now you've just pissed me off.", I growl tackling the guy on the ground, upper cutting him in the chin and taking his own escrima sticks. I jab them into his chest making him scream out in pain.

I stare at him writhing in pain as I keep the voltage up burning holes in his suit before I decide enough is enough and stop making him go limp. I see Korra and the guys back up as I wave to them. Before leaving numb nuts where he is, I decide it's time for him to be put in time out and for his toys to be broken. I snap the wires and break the battery on his back before throwing the sticks in the water.

"The Revolution has begun!", Amon. Shit I knew he wasn't kidding about severe consequences. As we go up the ladder to the main stage, an explosion rocks the arena but before making contact with the water, Korra freezes the pool. "I'm goin after Amon!" "I'm going too, his damn Lieutenant decided to give me shock therapy and I want to file a complaint." we nod to one another as the brothers watch on before I speak up, "Get anyone you can out of here!"

Me and Korra make water cyclones to raise us up to the hole in the roof where there's an airship controlled by the Equalists. We get on top the roof fight off chi blockers here and there. "Well this night wasn't all bad. I'm filling in my ass kicking quota for the week.", I yelled to Korra, who laughed at my comment as she fire bent at a chi blocker off into the bay.

The airship starts moving away before we can get to it. "Shit! Amon's getting away!", I voiced kicking a final chi blocker in the head before the airship flies off into the night as the arena burns. Korra gave out a furious look before a worrying glance to her feet.

"The glass is breaki-", I notice too late as we both fall. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, how are we gonna pull this off?!"

I feel a cable wrap around my waist along with Korra before our fall is lessened falling into the stands. Our rescuer turns out to be the Chief. "Are you both all right?", she asks helping Korra up as I get up coughing. "I don't know, I think my kidney got left on the roof, but otherwise I'm okay. You good Korra?" "I'm fine. Thanks Beifong.", she says breathing a little ragged. "Don't mention it, kid.", Beifong says looking up through the hole in the ceiling. "Looks like we lost this one."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry we're gonna get him and make sure that when he gets knocked down from his self imposed messiah complex, he stays down." I get a nod from the Chief before she walks over to Tenzin. Bolin and Mako rush up to us, "I'm so glad that you're both okay."

Bolin then grabs all Mako, Korra, and I in a group hug, "Me too." We laugh for a moment before letting go and I hug Korra as I hear Tenzin talking. "He played us all. Republic City is at war."

'Heh, war? War never changes. No matter the world.', I think as I hug Korra tighter looking at the stars through the roof. Wondering what's gonna hit us next, but knowing that we have each other to lean on no matter what comes at us.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hey guys welcome to Chapter 5 of the story. Thank you guys for supporting the story so far I can't wait for you guys to see what I'm cooking up for the story and it's sucessors later on. Now I do not own The Legend of Korra it is a Property of Nickelodeon and its masterminds, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 **Now with out further ado, Alone No More- Book 1: Repair Chapter 5- Skeletons in the Closet.**

* * *

 **Skeletons in the Closet**

POV- 3rd

It's now the morning after Amon and his Equalists declared war upon benders, blowing up the Pro- Bending Arena to make an example out of the event. That action made everyone fret on what Amon has up his sleeves and how far he'll go for his crusade of equality. The fires finally smothered from the bomb blasts during the tournament finals. Korra and Drew ride up on Naga before dismounting off the Polar Bear-Dog, crossing under the yellow tape and run into the building to the Bending Bros apartment.

"Man, I still can't believe they're shutting the arena down", Mako voiced his disbelief while pack up some shirts. "Yeah. We had some good memories in this place, didn't we?", Bolin replied distantly as he looked around. Korra came running up the stairs excitedly states, "Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. We talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You guys can come live with us on Air Temple Island with me!" as she finished Drew made his way up the stairs.

"I think you mean us, Kor" "Yeah! Us!", She corrected herself with input from Drew as Mako looks up from packing. "Oh, we'd love to, but..." "Asami already invited us to live with her and her dad in their giant mansion! From here on out, its gonna be the lap of luxury fro us.", Korra looks disappointed compared to Bolin's excitement as Asami comes down with Pabu, "Oh, hey, Drew, Korra, I was hoping you'd stop by."

Korra looks slightly irritated before stating, "Actually, we were just leaving. So I guess we'll see you guys around, sometime.", she says turning to leave with Drew looking confused at her attitude change. "Why not tomorrow? I'd love to have you both come to the estate for a visit?" Asami asks smiling at them as Korra turns back, "I don't know. We have some… Avatar business to handle."

Bolin picks up Pabu using him as a puppet before talking in a high voice, "Come on you guys. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

Korra and Drew laugh at Bolin's performance. "All right, Pabu." "Great, we'll see you both tomorrow." Asami waved bye along with the brothers as the Avatars left the building, heading to police headquarters.

POV Change- Drew

Man, it feels weird visiting a police station and not being in cuffs. Korra and I walk through the building waiting to meet Tenzin and Beifong. Sitting on a bench is the tired and sad mess, Tahno. "Hello Korra, Michael." "Tahno", Korra looks taken aback at Tahno's condition after having his bending taken by Amon. 'Tahno might a grade a bitch, but he deserve his bending taken from him.', I thought as Korra sits down next to him as I stand.

"I know we're all not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry that Amon took your bending from you.", I nod in agreement with Korra as Tahno looks towards us depressingly, I've been to the best healers in the city. What ever Amon did to me, it's permanent. You guys gotta get him for me."

"We'll get him alright, then we'll find a way to set things right. Just remember bending doesn't make the person, the person makes the bending.", I encourage Tahno getting a nod from Korra. Tenzin, Beifong, and Mr. Sato walk up to us.

"Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know." Lin says to the industrialist. "I'm happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." He says nodding to the three of us.

"Hey, Mr. Sato!" I call out to the inventor as Korra talks to Lin and Tenzin, while Tahno waves bye to her walking into the interrogation room. "Ah, Avatar Michael. What can I do for you?", Hiroshi turns around to me smiling. "I told you Mr. Sato, to call me Michael. Anyways, I was wondering if you had the time to look over those designs that I sent you the other day?"

"Ah, yes I have and I must say that they look terrific especially the modifications for the Satomobiles if say so myself. How did you come up with these designs?" "I was poking around the satomobile that Tarrlok sent us and I saw some area for improvements. ", I state to Mr. Hiroshi's satisfaction as he pats me on the shoulder. "Thank you, I can't wait to get the modifications into testing. Now I must head to one of my factories to check on production and the modifications you designed. Good Day, Avatar Michael.", I wave to Hiroshi as he leaves.

Korra walks up to me nudging me in the ribs making me cringe. "Uh, two for flinching, Drew.", She says, popping me in my shoulder twice. "You know that I really regret teaching that to you." "Yeah, but you still love me though.", Korra counters kissing me on the cheek. I throw my arm around her shoulder, "Yep, I do." We walk out of the headquarters to Naga before heading home for the day to train my waterbending further, which Korra believes soon I can move onto earthbending.

Air Temple Island- Night time

Dream

I find myself in what looks to be a younger Republic City in the streets watching as a Bald man in Airbender robes is confronting a man in the street, gray haired. The Streets are cleared of people with cars flipped over from the scuffle. "Aang.", I breathe out recognizing one of mine and Korra's past lives. Aang looks to be fighting a water tribe man before the dream ends.

Waking up, I get out of bed looking at the rising sun over Republic City. 'Why am I dreaming of Aang? And Now of all times.' I think to myself, getting ready the day ahead. 'Wonder what Asami has planned for us. Maybe going into the city for makeovers. Hehe, makeovers.' I laugh internally before putting my training clothes on before going on morning run around the island.

Sato Mansion

'Ok, this place is fucking huge' I thought to myself as the butler guides Korra and I to where Mako, Asami, and Bolin are. "Earthbending bomb" I hear Bolin shout before a splash resounds from the pool.

The butler escorts us to the pool where Bolin resurfaces as Mako and Asami are floating. "Avatars Korra and Michael… have arrived."

"Hey, guys!" "Glad you made it", Mako and Asami greet us as Bolin lays on his back in the water with Pabu climbing on to his stomach. "Welcome to Paradise." "Looks like you guys settled right in." Korra says as she joins me sitting on a bench by the pool. "Pretty much," Mako says in a slight mocking tone getting my attention. 'Don't start something.' I think to myself as he continues. "except someone forgot to ask her father for permission."

"Yeah, but I smoothed it out with him. Besides it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Asami says swimming to the edge of the pool. Laughing I respond, "Yeah, I can attest to that one.", all the times I've pick-pocketed on the streets it was easier to ask for forgiveness, but that was if they decided to give it or shoot at me. Good times.

Bolin gets out of the pool proceeding to show off the patience the butler has for him by asking him for a towel, then telling the butler to pat him and Pabu off. After getting dried off, Bolin hops back into the pool splashing water everywhere. 'Poor butler, must take a lot of patience.'

"So, what's the plan for us today? Let me guess shopping, makeovers?" Korra begins listing off girly things making me snort out a laugh. "Ooh, Ooh, I vote make-overs!" Bolin whooped out pushing Mako under the water as Asami climbs the pool ladder. "I think I have something more exciting in mind." She says drying off.

"Ok, this is awesome!", I yell excitingly as two automobiles rush by on a custom circuit built on the Sato estate. "Pretty cool, huh?" "Way cooler than a makeover.", Korra states in amazement. "This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?", Asami asks Korra. 'Oh god no.' "The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog. Drew tried to teach me, but I scared him too much.", Korra taunts getting the others to laugh. "I feared for my life, ok. You drive like a blind, pissed off teenager." I say throwing up my hands.

Korra gets in my face smirking, "Ooh, that one is gonna cost you, Drew" "It costed me my sanity trying to teach to drive. What else is there to take?", I grinning back. "Well, I think I might have a solution for this couples. How's about a race between me and you, Drew?", Asami challenges me getting a shit eating grin. "Ooh, it's on." I say. "Let's do it!", Korra calls vibrantly.

I get in my satomobile before Asami and my girlfriend get in the other. "Wait, Kor I thought you were on my side?", I pout as Korra sticks her tongue out at me, "I told you it would cost you for making that cute comment earlier."

"Hey, Asami. I just want to let you know, I pedals with the best of 'em." I say getting ready for the race, sliding my goggles down over my eyes. A man in blue gets a checkered flag. We rev our engines before he flaps it.

We take off with Asami and Korra in front as I fall behind. I stay on them though, I can feel the draft as we take the turns. 'Man, I haven't went this fast since I 'borrowed' that mustang in Queens.' I reminiscence. Soon I find the opportunity to pass the girls on the straight way to the finish line.

I cut out from behind the other Satomobile, speeding forward. Asami catches up some but not enough as I beat her and Korra by a bumper. "Yessed!", I shout out throwing my hands up as I let the car coast the rest of the way to the pits.

"Ha, I told you! I pedals with best of 'em!", I gloat out as Asami claps and Korra looks irritated, but gains a quick smile. "Tomorrow is gonna be fun, I can already hear your screams from the training session I'm thinking up.", Korra says making my blood run cold and my eyes go wide. "N-now, Korra lets think about this.", I say knowing she basically has me by the balls. "Ooh, I am thinking about this, I might let Naga help with the training too." "Oh, really playing the Naga card on me now?"

After our couples play, we walk back to the mansion with Bolin running with his hand on his crotch. "Make way! Beep, beep." "Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?" "We have a lady's powder room upstairs. First door on your right. You can freshen up in there." Asami directs Korra receiving a "Thanks." from her as she made her way to the bathroom.

"You know, I kinda thought thought you the daddy's girl, but I have to say you know how to have fun." Is say to Asami as Mako puts his arm around her. "You aren't the only one. Most people try to flatter me with exquisite gifts not even trying to get to know me. Just the trials and tribulations of being an inventor's daughter." I nod with them silent for a moment not feeling all right. A few minutes later Korra comes down in a panicked manner grabbing me by my arm. "You're both leaving? But I-I thought..." Asami stammers out as Korra turns to her.

"Uh, sorry! I forgot, we're supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!" Korra stuttered dragging me out while the others watched us confused.

"Uh… Korra wh-" "I'll tell you later. We need to get to Tenzin and Lin.", She interrupts me as we mount on Naga, bounding off for Tenzin and Lin.

Night- Police Headquarters

POV Change- 3rd

Korra explains everything to Drew, Tenzin, and Lin. She tells them about her over hearing Mr. Sato and an anonymous voice on the other end of the phone talking about how the arrest of the Cabbage Corp CEO bout them time to strike.

"This is heavy, man." Drew breathes out as Tenzin looks on seriously, "So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?"

"Those are some pretty bold accusations, but do you have any proof?" Lin asks Korra getting a shrug. "Well, I don't exactly have any proof, but I know I what I heard. Sato is definitely up to something.", Korra confidently voices as Drew looks to be thinking on something. "Well, he does have the means… and has a motive." "That's right.", Tenzin agrees with Lin getting both Avatars' attention. "What would be his motive?"

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in.", explained Tenzin getting a saddened look from Korra, but a neutral expression from Drew. "That's terrible." "Leave it to the scum of society to bring down the truly remarkable people.", Drew says getting a nod of agreement from Tenzin.

"Indeed, It's possible he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment since then.", his voice filled with sadness at the possibility of Hiroshi being an Equalist supporter. Drew looked to share the same look of sadness. "Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin states getting words of agreement from everyone.

Sato Estate

Tenzin, Lin, and the Avatars enter the house at the butlers discretion but Korra and Drew are stopped by Asami and Mako. "What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?", Mako putting his hand on Drew's shoulder. "I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists.", Korra explains, Mako and Asami look at her like she committed murder.

"Drew, tell me you don't believe this...blasphemy?!", Asami asks desperately to which Drew crosses his arms and nods slowly. "What? I don't believe this." Asami storms off to her father's office as Mako looks on upset at his girlfriend's emotional state. "You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem?", Mako asks aggressively at Korra before Drew slaps the hand off his shoulder. "That's enough.", Drew steps up into Mako's face having an intense stare down with him. Mako takes off for Asami, angry that the people he calls friends are accusing his girlfriend's dad of being a part of a terrorist organization.

Drew and Korra catches up to Tenzin and Lin as they are talking to Hiroshi with Asami present. "Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals.", Hiroshi states defending himself. "Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra.", Mako butts in earning him another heated stare from Drew as Korra points to Hiroshi accusingly.

"I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and that you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!", Korra says getting excited. Drew put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Hiroshi begins laughing at Korra's accusation, "This is all just a big misunderstanding, resulting from Avatar Korra's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. Its providing me and my company an opportunity to strike the market to with a new line of Satomobiles that includes modifications designed by Avatar Michael. Its just business. Nothing nefarious."

Lin and Tenzin look to each other, "In order to put away all suspicions to rest, might we have look into your factories and warehouses?", Asami sighs loudly in annoyance, but Hiroshi stops her from speaking further. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future industries." Lin nods and leaves with Tenzin, Drew, and Korra in tow.

Future Industries Factory

Metalbender officers are being airlifted into Airships as Lin looks on frowning. "Well, that's a bust.", Drew complains going to stand with Korra after she was through talking with Mako. Drew was really getting tired of his attitude and how he thought he could get up in Korra's face. 'Give me the reason please. I'm beggin' to beat his ass now.' he thought finally by Korra distraught that they didn't find evidence against Hiroshi.

"I can't believe that we didn't find anything, Drew." "Don't worry we'll find something.", Drew reassures her as a worker walks by and places a note in her hand. Korra takes the note and reads, motioning for Drew, Lin, and Tenzin to group up. "I think you guys need to hear this. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight."

Silk Road Bridge

The investigation group meets under the bridge where there's a man waiting for them. "Psst, over here. Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this… this war." Said the warehouse worker turning to the group. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?", questioned the Chief.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Eqaulists." "I knew it!", Korra said confidently hugging Drew who smiled, but not whole heartily. The warehouse informant continues, "And there are rumors that he's developing new weapons as well. Something bigger." "We already searched all of Future industries and found nothing." Tenzin interjected in confusion.

"Where could he have been working on this then man?", Drew questions getting his answer quick. "He has a secret factory right underneath his mansion." Getting their answer the group leaves except Drew, who turns and grabs the man by his collar. "If this turns out to be a trap, I swear I'll be dead on your ass like spenser for fucking hire. You got that?" The informant nods vigorously at the threat, being dropped on his feet.

Sato Estate

Korra and Drew stay behind watching as the police and Tenzin do their work finding where Hiroshi is located. Drew and Korra enter finding Asami and the Bending Bros distressed as the police raid the building. Asami and Mako aim their gazes at the two before following the police with Bolin in tow.

They come to the workshop in the backyard, just as Lin exposes a secret entrance under the floor with stairs down into a tunnel with an elevator at the end. Asami surprised looks at the reveal of the tunnel has her stammering, "I don't understand. There must be be an explanation." "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra says sympathetically as Drew remains silent.

Tenzin, Lin, and the Avatars walk down into the tunnel leaving Officer Song to watch the three that were staying in the house with Hiroshi. Uncertain of what they'll find, they proceed with caution.

POV Change- Drew

We step out of the elevator, revealing robots with three digit hands with tank treads for feet lined up with posters of Amon spanning the walls. "Not your average backyard workshop.", Lin states making me laugh, "And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor.", getting slapped on the shoulder by Korra with a disapproving look. I shrug my shoulders at her, "I had to." "I guess those are the new weapons." After getting serious again Tenzin gives his two cents, "Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he."

Swiftly a metal door blocks us off from getting out finally making me speak my mind.

"Hiroshi! Get your rat bastard ass down here you son of a bitch!" I yell out in frustration. A speaker turns on amplifying Hiroshi's voice through out the corridor.

"Ah, ah, ah, Michael do you kiss your mother with that mouth." "Fuck you, Hiroshi. Technology built to help further all people, not for those wanting to hurt them.", I scream back, pissed that he brought parents into the conversation. "Ah, yes but what about those under oppression. By the way, don't try to metalbend the walls Chief Beifong. They are made of Platinum, a metal so pure that not even your renowned mother, Toph couldn't even bend it.", taunted Hiroshi as the robots come online.

"My mecha tanks are also made of platinum." "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out her and-" Korra yells out angrily, getting interrupted that fucker, Hiroshi. "And what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from in my mecha tank thank you very much.", Hiroshi says cockily.

"That source was a set up! You lured us down here.", Lin accused making think out load, "Shit, looks like I have an informant to kill after this." "Focus, Michael.", Tenzin replies getting in a battle stance as the robots surround us. A tanks arm shoots out for us making me sigh.

POV Change- 3rd

The claw shoots out aiming for the group they all dodge, with Drew jumping over the hand grabbing onto the top digit. The operator reels the hand in making him leap onto the head of the robot, revealing that they're on auto-pilot. "Look for exposed wiring, go for the joints. Anything!" Drew yells as the other deals the tanks. Tenzin uses his airbending to assist Korra in fighting one.

The metalbenders are dropping like flies as Lin knocks one over, stabbing the pilots windows. Drew latches onto the back of the tank and starts ripping the wiring of the robot making it go haywire. He flips of then earthbends the floor making the mecha tank flip onto it's side before finally shorting out.

Korra is hit by a grappler knocking her unconscious once hitting a metal pipe. "Korra!", Tenzin cries out seeing his student hurt, uses his airbending to soften their fall. "Son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Drew yells out seeing Korra's body not moving. Tenzin zooms by using an Air wheel, while Drew stomps his foot down shaking the earth making the remaining mecha tanks almost tip over. Tenzin jumps up to hit Hiroshi's mecha with a blast of air, but is hit with an electrified bola disk. Ensnared, Tenzin falls to the ground electrocuted leaving only one person left. "Tenzin!", Drew shouted, gritting his teeth as he is surrounded by the tanks.

"Thus, there stands only one. Give in.", demands Hiroshi from his mecha tank as Drew is heaving for air in lungs from the fight. "Never." "So you want to prolong your suffering? Be my guest then." A grapple claw shot out at Drew grabbing him before he could dive out of the way. Hiroshi guides the claw to the face of the tank, squeezing the life out of Drew. "It's too bad you're a bender and an Avatar no less. I hate to see such genius to go to waste.", Hiroshi states tauntingly opening up the face of his tank. "I'm not the one wasting my genius, you are.", Drew spat at Hiroshi, earning him a shock from the claw.

"AUUGH!", he writhes in pain going limp in the mech's hand. "I believe the test run was a resounding success." Hiroshi says as the Lieutenant walks over while Equalist foot soldiers start grabbing the metalbenders. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

Mako and Bolin appear out of a earthbent hole, watching in horror as the metalbenders are being loaded into the transports. "Oh no" "Korra was right. We gotta do something, quick.", Mako says moving towards the group's unconscious bodies. Mako grabs Korra and Lin while Bolin throws Tenzin over his shoulder. Bolin reaches for Drew's arm but is caught off guard.

"Not so fast, boys" Hiroshi calls catching the brothers trying to rescue their friends. "H-hey, Mr. Sato. Nice place you got here. Totally not scary." "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatars. It was all a just a big cover.", Shouted Mako angrily at the industrialist as Hiroshi gained an angry gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rat like you.", He said charging his gloves up as he and the Lieutenant walked closer to them. "Dad, stop!", a female voice screamed out revealing to be Asami. "Why?" Hiroshi looks away in shame before meeting his daughter's piercing gaze. "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could, but now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These People," He says pointing at the Fire Ferrets, Korra now conscious, trying to wake Drew up, holding his head in her lap.

"these benders. They took your mother away, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!", Hiroshi preaches, taking off one of his gloves and offers it to Asami. "Join me, Asami."

"Don't do it." Drew calls out waking up easing Korra's worry, "You can't persecute people with bending, just because a few out of millions killed her." "Shut your filthy mouth, bender!" Hiroshi screams as Asami nervously takes the glove from him, shaking while putting it on. "No...", Mako whispers in disbelief at his girl friends choice. "I love you, Dad.", Asami says solemnly…

...Before turning around and shocking her father into unconsciousness as the lieutenant bolts at Asami, with her swiftly defending her self before taking his new pair of escrimas and shocking him with them. The others look on shocked at how quick she took him down with Lin finally reawakening. The mecha tanks start to take notice of the rebellion.

"Uh-oh cats and kittens, you dig what I dig?" Drew calls out getting on his feet with Korra's help. "Let's get out of here!", Mako yells out. Everyone makes a break for it diving into the hole as Bolin shuts it back after them before the tanks can't get to them.

Sato Mansion- Front yard

POV Change- Drew

"Hey, Drew. You okay?" I hear over my shoulder while I look to the stars in the sky after our busy night. Turning around I see Korra walking to me with the brothers in tow. "Yeah." I state quickly turning back to the sky. "I'm just…" "Just what?", Korra pushes further for an answer.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, Michael do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_ , I hear Hiroshi's voice taunting me, referencing one half of the people that left me for no reason. "Just thinking. How are you guys holding up?", I try to redirect the conversation to Korra. "Fine, just a little shaken up." "Yeah, and I'd like to say I'm sorry I didn't believe either of you. But Asami's dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now." Mako comments in a somber tone.

"Yeah, you're telling me." "I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened., Korra apologized even though the situation was unavoidable. "So… does your offer to live on Air Temple island with you guys still stand.", Mako asks nervously. Korra and I smile each other, "As If we'd say no you guys." "Yeah and Asami is welcome to stay too.", Korra replied gladly as I put my arm around her.

"Thanks guys so much", I wave off Mako's gratitude. "After everything she's been through tonight, Asami's gonna need you Mako." Korra says leaning into me as I hold her close. Mako nods smiling and walks over to Asami, hugging as she embraced him.

I kiss Korra on her forehead as we look on as an airship flies off to the city. "I'm gonna have to tell them Kor.", I say getting a nod from her, "But that can wait for tomorrow. Right now I just want to climb in bed." I finish once again look off to the stars knowing that now that we're all together we can face this together.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Hey guys welcome to Chapter 6 of Alone No More- Book 1: Repair! I hope you like this chapter and enjoy what's more to come as I am. No for the usual, I do not own the Legend of Korra it is owned by Nickelodeon. I only own my OCs. I will be getting a three day weekend starting Friday so hopefully I can pump one or two more chapters out by Monday or Tuesday. And Once more thanks to the people following and favoriting the story. and Remember every minute you spend reading my story means the world to me and some day I hope it means the world to you. Enjoy the Chapter guys. ~ Deva**

* * *

 **When Extremes Meet**

 **Dream**

Aang, Sokka, and Toph are along with all the people in the court room were stopped by some force while a singular man was able to move. The man in a fancy suit made Toph come over to him and unlock a pair of hand cuffs. After getting to the cuffs off the looks through me grinning That's where the dream ends, fading to black.

POV- Drew

I wake up from the dream seeing the sun shining through the window. Raising up I look around hearing squealing, probably from Ikki as I think back to that dream with Aang. I must be going crazy… again.

I get up stretching out my arms as I hear footsteps out towards the out in the courtyard. I get dressed in a blue with black trimming shirt and black pants. I step out seeing Korra and the Kids talking to Mako, Bolin, and Asami while guiding them on the island. I walk over to them and alert them of my presence, "Hey, you young punks. Get off my lawn." I call out in a gruff voice getting smiles from Bolin and Korra with Mako and Asami looking at me with amusement.

"So my friends move in, and no-one decides to wake me up? For shame Korra." "Oh, really?" Korra whistles getting Naga's full undivided attention. Korra just points at me making Naga perk up. "Wait Naga wait. What about that steak I grabbed for you?", I desperately ask Naga getting a pause out of her, while everyone watches on either giggling or already laughing (Bolin), but Naga continues on her warpath aimed at me. "Screw this!", I run off making Naga take off after me, barking at me.

POV- 3rd

Drew starts sprinting away screaming with Naga in hot pursuit of her target. Korra laughs, gaining an idea from the scene in front of her. She looks to Bolin, Asami, and Mako saying, "Watch this." She earthbends a small pillar to slow Drew down enough for Naga to nip at him, but he just hops over it with little effort making her sigh in frustration.

"Damn you, Korra! First you get Naga to chase me, now you try to trip me up to feed me to said polar bear dog.", Korra snorts at Drew's plea before setting up a trap. Korra raises a small pillar getting a laugh out of Drew as he jumps over it. "Gotta step up you game if you want to get me Korra-ahhhh!" a taller pillar raises up in front of him mid-jump forcing him to slam into it. Drew rises back up but not without noticing a bigger shadow behind him. "Either I got bigger or she's behind me", He yelped out as Naga barked at him. Pinning him down, Naga starts licking Drew's face and hair earning the laughter of the group.

"I think Naga might like you more than I do, Drew.", Korra wheezes out from laughing so hard along with Mako and Bolin. Asami just giggles at the scene in front of her, the laughter roars back after Drew shouted out.

"UGH! She licked me in my mouth again!" "Oh spirits!" the group collectively say as Drew squirms under the polar bear dog's paws. "Get her off! Get her off!", after a few more minutes Korra decides that their fun has been had, dismissing Naga as Drew just looks to the sky like it was the last thing he'd ever see. He finally gets fixing his hair after its involuntary make over. "I thought you loved me, Korra. Why'd you let her do that to me? I feel taken advantaged of. Oof." Korra kicks him while he's down… literally.

"Take advantage of that." Korra challenges cockily before getting pulled down into a tickle fest by Drew. "What was that? I'm sorry some beautiful girl keeps laughing so I can't hear you." Drew says nonchalantly while tickling Korra's sides. "Plea-aaiie-se st-stop!" "What I didn't hear that, you're gonna have to speak up." He says taunting Korra in her current predicament. "Un-Uncle! Uncle!", she cries out laughing as Drew stands up.

"Woo, Drew: 1 and Korra: 0." He cheers has Tenzin strides over, eye brows raised at the scene in front of him. "Teenagers." he says under his breath before addressing the new guests. "Asami, Mako, Bolin. Welcome to Air Temple Island. If you need anything just let us know.", the guests all say thank you in response before Tenzin turns to Drew and Korra.

"Drew, Korra, Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we all be there." Tenzin finishes getting a nod from Korra, who's face is still blushing from the tickling. "Yeah, lets just hope he's not a grade A douche." Drew says getting a sigh from Tenzin.

 **Police Headquarters**

A large crowd is gathered as Saikhan makes his induction speech as photographers take his picture. "It was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen but there has been one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok nods and waves for the cameras, while Saikhan resumes his speech.

"That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." The Avatar duo and Tenzin look at each other before looking to Tarrlok surprised. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency." finished Saikhan, slamming his fist onto the podium while the media go into a frenzy.

"What's that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?" "I don't know, but I'm getting tired of this guy.", Drew replied to Korra crossing his arms over his chest. Drew knows something is up about the councilman, just doesn't know what exactly. They look towards Tarrlok with gazes of disdain as he smiles for more pictures.

The media and surrounding crowds begin clearing out as Tenzin, Drew, and Korra make their way to Tarrlok, turning to them after talking to the Fire nation representative. "I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, Tarrlok, but I highly doubt that it was legal." Accused the Air representative getting a chuckle from Tarrlok.

"Oh, Tenzin ever the conspiracy theorist. Did you never come to you that Saikhan simply recognizes my talent and wants the best for the city?" the comment got a grunt of disgust as Korra and Drew. "Well, Avatars Korra and Michael. Long time no see. Korra, now that your little pro-bending distraction are over, I look forward to your return to my task force. I also extend that offer to you as well, Michael." Tarrlok says with the smirk evident in his voice.

Korra scoffs folding her arms over her chest as Drew looks on uninterested, "Ha! Yeah right. There's no way I'd rejoin your vanity project." earning a scowl from the councilman. "Well that is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past. I'm sure Michae-" "Michael will join the task force when Hell freezes over." came the sarcastic reply from the other Avatar.

"Yeah, don't hold your breath, bub. You'll never get us on that task force. Tenzin was right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, news flash. You need us, but we don't need you. We're the Avatars." "And you have to deal with it." Drew adds to Korra's rant, using her catchphrase. Korra looks at him with a twitch in her eye making Drew smile.

Tarrlok's scowl deepens, "Except, neither of you are in fact Avatars. You both are merely half-baked Avatars in training, which reminds me, How is your airbending going, Korra? Michael, have you mastered water yet?" The Avatars' faces fall at that comment before a spark of anger is seen in Drew's eyes. "Made any significant progress in either of those areas? I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

Tarrlok turns away in anger preparing to walk away, while Drew flips him off giving the universal 'Fuck you' signal to the councilman as walks away. Tenzin puts a hand on Korra's shoulder to comfort her as she looks at Tarrlok with fury. The three load onto Oogi to head back to the Air temple.

Korra looks off saddened at Tarrlok's words, "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure." Korra said in downcast getting a flick to the forehead from Drew, "You're not a failure, Korra. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's easy for cowards to put other's down for their shortcomings, but to admit to them and move past them is a big step."

Drew says smiling to Korra making her look of sadness to one of merriment, "Thanks, really." "No problemo." Drew replies putting his hand over the side of the saddle. "Drew is correct, but remember, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have either of you made contact with any of your past lives?"

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual fai-" Korra gets flicked again by Drew sternly, "What did I just say? But to answer your question, Tenzin. No I haven't talked to any past lives."

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps a dream or vision?" Tenzin says getting a moments from the duo. "Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly ever remember them.", Drew looks off into the clouds while Tenzin dived further.

"Did you see any past Avatars in these visions?" "I saw Aang. It looked like he was in trouble.", Korra elaborated further while the metaphorical light bulb went off in Drew's head. "Yeah, I saw him in a courtroom or something with some gangster stopping everyone from moving. That make any sense to you, Tenzin?"Drew turned to Tenzin after asking.

"No, but I urge you both to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." Tenzin said as the duo look to one another.

Air Temple Island- Night

Drew is seen sitting on top of the Air Temple Mansion, looking at the stars in wonder giving stray glances to Aang's statue. 'All right, Aang what are you trying to tell us.' He thought before returning to his star gazing. It's a clear night with no clouds in sight, seeing the constellations are similar to ones back on his earth. Drew smiles softly enjoying the shining moon in cohesion with the stars.

"Hey, Drew. Where you at buddy?", Bolin called out looking for his friend while Pabu was perched on his shoulder. "I'm up here, Bo. What's up?" "We're having a group meeting.", He responded back excitingly. Drew makes his way down from the mansion roof and followed Bolin.

"We talked to Korra, cheered her up, and came to the conclusion of becoming a team, but we couldn't do it without you, being the other Avatar and all." Bolin says like a kid getting a new toy. Drew looks at all of them either smiling or smirking. "Well, I don't know guys..." "Aw, come on man!" Bolin cries out as the others watch on with raised eyebrows, while Korra looks on worried.

"Who am I to break up the band. Besides you guys need all the help you can get." Drew cockily finishes getting an excited squeal from Bolin. "Yes, we're all still a team. The new Team Avatar!" Bolin claims as everyone smile at his vibrant attitude. Asami, Mako, and Bolin puts their hands on top of one another. Korra joins in before they all look to Drew smiling.

'Man. What did I do to earn this group, these people in my life?' Drew thought before grinning and putting his hand in pile before they all throw their hands up towards the sky. They cheer out before gearing up for their debut. "Watch out, Republic City. You're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar.", Bolin stated in a serious tone while Asami walked up with the shock glove she took from her father.

"I figure one way to fight Equalists is to use an Equalist weapon." Asami said charging the glove up, resulting in sparks coming to life. "Lets Ride!", Korra punched her palm excitedly while Drew laced his shoes.

"For the record, I believe that what you're trying to do is impossible." Drew facepalmed at the scene in front him. Korra, Mako, and Asami loaded up on Naga, with Bolin jumping up. "Naga away!" Bolin commanded earning a growl from Naga tipping everyone of as Drew laughed at their expense. "Ok, any other idea's?" "I think I might just have the thing." Asami said knowingly.

The garage opens with the headlights from a satomobile shining on the rest of Team Avatar, Asami swerves in front of them smiling. "Think this'll do?" Mako, Bolin, and Korra smile hopping in the car while Drew looks to Asami questioningly, "That's a four person car and we're a group of five. Where am I gonna sit Sami?" Asami smiles before tossing Drew some keys. "It's in the back of the garage."

He looks at the keys before running off to the garage. "Oh, hell yea!" Everyone hears Drew calls out before hearing the revving of an engine. Coming out the dark, Drew rides a motorcycle up to the rest of the gang. "Ok now that that's settle. It's go time." Drew says sliding down some googles before revving up the bike, speeding off as Asami follows with the others.

Once in the city, the two vehicles stick close as Drew looks to show off on his new ride. "Calling all units, Level Four Alert. Jailbreak at Headquarters. Officers down, electrocuted. Chi blockers and Equalist convicts are still at large, armed and dangerous." a dispatcher's voice cuts through the static of the radio as a truck and several Equalist motorcycles rush by cutting the team off.

"Chi blockers." "Let's get 'em" Drew shouts taking off initiating the chase with the terrorist group in the lead. Mako shoots off a lightning bolt, striking a chi blocker's bike making it's driver tumble to the ground. Bolin sends out some earth darts hitting the wheel of another bike sending the chi blocker flying. Drew advances further on his motorcycle knocking a chi blocker off his bike, sending a stream of fire.

The truck and remaining motorcycles drop smoke grenades, clouding the team's vision but were seen making an abrupt turn to the right. Drew revved up making a sharp turn almost tipping the bike over while dodging other satomobiles. "I'm gonna need help with this turn, guys!" Asami called out, Korra and Bolin nodded making a curved earth ramp leading right behind Drew as he gained onto the group of Equalists.

"Hey, can someone give me some airtime here?", Drew calls back to the earthbenders in the car, Korra makes an earthen ramp. He shot up the ramp getting significant height over the chi blocker's motorcycles. Coming down, the back tire of the bike hit the leading chi blocker in the head, knocking him down causing his bike to collide into the remaining two chi blockers making them crash on to Team Avatar's car.

Mako tries to to firebend but a bola wraps around his arm throwing him off as his other arm is tied up. The other equalist strikes Bolin with a chi blocking techniques to his arm, he cries out in pain falling back into his seat, but the chi blocker is electrocuted by Asami after charging her glove up. The first chi blocker tries to pull Mako from the car, but Korra pulls him down bringing the Equalist into the car earning him electric shock therapy from Asami.

Drew rolls up on the truck with the driver taking notice and trying to hit him, making Drew pump his breaks looking back seeing Asami nod as Mako prepares to shoot off another bolt of lightning. He falls back letting the car gain on the truck and as soon as they get close enough, Mako shoots the bolt at the driver. The truck starts swerving erratically, flipping onto it's side slamming in to a light pole, effectively ending the car chase

The team comes to a stop gathering up the chi blockers and tie them up. "Dudes, that was awesome!" Drew excitedly called out getting a cheer from the group. His grin widens at the sight of a pissed off Tarrlok stalking over to the two Avatars, fury evident in his stride.

"Avatars Korra, Michael, just what do you two think you're doing?" "Oh, Hey Tarrlok. Nice of you to finally show up. Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you.", Korra chided the councilman. Drew nodded, "You know whats funny? I seem to recall you calling us half-baked Avatars, but here we are doing your job for you. Whats up with that, Tarrlok.", Drew snorted getting

"What you did was impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these convicted criminals and cause destruction of city property.", countered Tarrlok grimacing at the two teens. "And where was these real authorities, huh? We didn't see a single cop or task force member the entire time chasing the Equalists down. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would've gotten away." Korra confidently stated making Tarrlok's ire rise.

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way." Tarrlok stormed off angry while Korra and Drew give each other a fist bump, turning to their friends with smiles all around.

 **Air Temple Island**

Team Avatar returned to the Island after their encounter with the Equalist, all prepared to pack it in for the night. "Hey, guys. Can I talk to you all for a min.", Drew interrupts their commute back to their room with his question. He looks to Korra getting a nod from her as Asami, Bolin, and Mako look on with confused expressions. "Sure, you can tell us anything man." Bolin breaks the silence voicing while Asami and Mako nod in agreement at his statement.

"Ok, just don't call me crazy for what I'm going to tell you. Korra knows what I'm talking about." Drew starts to looking to Korra for confidence before continuing. "I don't know how to tell you guys other than that I'm not from this world, or more specifically this reality." gasps escape from the group excluding Korra.

Korra wiggles her hand into Drew's grasp making him smile wryly as everyone else try to contemplate what hey were just told. "So… are you saying you're an alien?" Bolin asks hesitantly with hints of… hope in his voice. "Because I'm just saying having an alien for a friend would be pretty cool." Everyone just looked at Bolin with looks of wonderment at his level of intellect. Drew turns to Korra, who is smirking with a 'I told you so' look at her teammate's question.

"So what you're saying is that you are from a different reality? If that's true, then how did you get here and become an Avatar?" Asami questions slowly trying to comprehend the information. "Yes, but the how and why, I don't know. I have a theory that maybe our dimension's frequencies matched allowing for a brief moment to cross between our worlds, but there are things not lining up.", he theorized leaving everyone but Asami lost in translation.

"But that's impossible, there's never been an event like that before." Asami claimed with a hand on her chin. "Yeah well, in the month and a half I've been here I can say for certain that the impossible on my world is possible on this one."stated Drew.

"But what about you being another Avatar? Any theories on that?", Mako asked openly. "Like I said earlier, I don't know maybe the universe deciding to put more pressure on me just for the hell of it. Who knows." concluded Drew staring off in the distance to the city then looking towards Aang's statue. The team stayed and talked for another hour before going their separate ways to their rooms.

 **Next Afternoon**

Drew is seen sitting on the cliff, eyes shut as a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. His breathing was calm before he gave out a huff. "Man, Sticks always talked about this like was easy." He lays back onto the ground breathing out a sigh. "You looked to be getting the gist of meditation. You just need more patience." a male voice ringed out, he turns to the source of the voice. "Hello, Tenzin."

"I didn't suspect to find you up here and attempting to meditate, no less." Tenzin stated, the Airbending master stepped closer. "Yeah, well you haven't lead me wrong on anything so far." the teen shrugged, getting on to his feet. "What was he like?" Drew questioned walking up to Tenzin, arching an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Aang." Tenzin remains silent for a moment caught off guard by the question. "My father was a great man. He did many amazing things in his life like founding this cit-" "I meant as a father." interrupted Drew getting a surprised look from the older man. "He was kind, fair, and cared a lot for me and siblings. He was my idol." Tenzin says looking to Drew, who's looking down at the dirt. "Why do you ask?" Tenzin inquired further while Drew looks on. "Just… just wondering." he hesitated while Tenzin looked like he wasn't buying it.

"Is something bothering you, Drew?" "A lot of things are. Like why'd you let me stay here? You could have shipped me off to the White Lotus and put into a compound like Korra was, but you didn't." posed the teen as Tenzin sits in silence at his question, before looking to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I saw a young man; lost and afraid, not knowing where he was with abilities that he couldn't explain nor understand." Tenzin says in a heart felt tone. Drew looks up to Tenzin, giving him a determined gaze. "Thanks, Tenzin." Drew starts to walk off before Tenzin calls out to him.

"You know, the kids look up to you like a big brother. Jinora loves the stories you tell her, Ikki finds it fun to talk to you even with the little input you have in the conversation, and Meelo tends to act better after spending time with you.", Drew stops for moment looking to see Tenzin smiling, "Pema talks as if you were here own son, She gets this glint in her eyes seeing the children spend time with you."

"Thanks again, Tenzin." Drew walks off for his room, "You don't know how much it means to me" he mutter inaudibly leaving the airbending master to look towards his father's statue.

Drew makes his way to his quarters thinking on what Tenzin said, before getting interrupted by 3 small gusting winds. "Drew! Drew! Drew!" the kids chanted as the hopped off their air scooters.

"Hey kids, what are you all up to?" "We wanted to play a game of air tag but Korra is busy trying to meditate and won't play." "And we were wondering if you'd play with us?" Jinora says meekly as Ikki and Meelo bouncing up and down energetically waiting for his answer.

Drew smiles, "Sure, why not I'm not doing anything right now. Besides I couldn't say no to you three." he says ruffling Jinora's hair. Squeals and cheers sound out as the children jump up. "Yay! You're it!" Ikki squealed out tapping Drew before Her and the two other airbender children hopped back on their air scooters taking off.

"Hey! That's not fair." Drew laughed out taking off after the kids, sprinting in hot pursuit. On the porch of the Mansion, Pema looks on with a wide smile on her face watching her kids have fun.

 **Republic City – Night time**

Team Avatar is enjoying some dumplings due to it being a slow night with no reports being put out on Equalist activity. "Mmhm, these are good." Drew said salivating the taste of the dumpling in his mouth, the rest of team agreeing with him. Soon a screech came from the police scanner came to life making them turn their heads.

"All available units, please respond to fifty six hundred block of Dragon Flats borough. Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution." the transmission ends with everyone looking to at each other. "Hey, hey, hey, they're playing our song." Drew says running for his bike while Bolin shouts out, "Shotgun!"

They make their way over to where the dispatcher said where the Equalists were reported. They rode up where the street was blacked out. "Why's the power out?" "Don't know. Blackout?" Mako responded back to Korra, shrugging. They swerve around the corner to see hundreds of nonbenders protesting against the metalbenders as they are held behind a blockade

"What the Hell?" "These people aren't armed or dangerous.", Asami states gazing at the upset crowd. "Sure doesn't look that way.", Korra growled out getting out of the car. "All nonbenders, disperse to your homes immediately." Saikhan demands the ire of the crowd.

Yep, grade A douche. The crowd grows rowdier at the Chief of Police's request. "Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on." a man yells out making the crowd chant in agreement. "Disperse or be arrested." Saikhan pressed forward with his demand. A woman holding a child protests further, "You benders can't treat us this way!" her other child tugs lightly on her skirt and points at Korra and Drew. "Mommy, look! It's the Avatars!" the woman looks to the Avatars pleadingly, "Please, help us! You're our Avatars too!"

"Please, remain calm. We're gonna settle this right now." Drew says getting a nod from Korra while the crowd simmers down. They search for the head of the witch hunt, Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Tarrlok turns to them disgruntled, "Avatar Korra, Avatar Michael, both you and your playmates have no business here."

"It becomes our business, when you start stomping on peoples civil rights just because they're nonbenders." Drew states in a serious tone not breaking eye contact with Korra adding to his statement. "We're not going anywhere, till you stop treating these innocent people like criminals." Tarrlok lifts his hand into the air, "This is an Equalist rally." He points to the crowd of people, "There is nothing innocent about it."

"Oh yes, because they're recruiting kids to become Equalists now, Tarrlok?", Drew says stepping closer to Tarrlok, Korra following suit. "They're not Equalists. Just people wanting their rights back." Tarrlok snaps turning to the metalbending officers, "Round up all these Equalists!"

The metalbenders nod and bend the barriers around the people, eliciting shouts and screams from the innocents. They slam their legs making mounds of earth rise underneath the scores of people. The fear in the atmosphere is thick with the cries of children and adults. "Stop!" Korra calls out running for the people with Drew following her lead. Korra earthbends the mounds to descend allowing for people to escape getting a growl from Tarrlok. The enraged councilman looks to Asami watching the Avatars defuse the situation, gathering water he forms a water whip attaching to Asami's wrist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Asami struggles against his grip as Mako runs to his girlfriend. "You're under arrest!" Tarrlok shouts in a fury. Mako, shocked at the situation points to Tarrlok, "What! You can't do that!" Tarrlok gains a smug looking on his face as task force members grab Asami, "In fact, I can. She's a nonbender out after curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator." The statement gets a furious growl from Mako, "Let her go!" Tarrlok doesn't like the defiance from one half of the bending brothers.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Tarrlok yells to the metalbenders, making them coil their cables around the brothers and put them with Asami. "Son of a bitch!" "Tarrlok!" The Avatars roared at the councilmen, with Korra raising two massive rocks and Drew summoning fire balls in his hand.

Tarrlok glares at them with a cold gaze, "Unless you want to join your friends in a jail cell, I suggest you both those away and return to the Air Temple." the two teens contemplate for a minute, before their friends' voices reach them. "Guys, it's not worth it. Listen to him." "We'll be alright." The bending brothers' words made the two Avatars reluctantly disperse the elements they were controlling. The brothers are loaded up into the containment vehicle while they're friends watch on powerless to stop the councilman.

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up so soon. You had a good run." Tarrlok cockily grinned at the two teens. "We haven't hit the finish line yet, Tarrlok.", Drew stared angrily as Korra pointed to the Northern Water Tribe native. "This isn't over, Tarrlok."

"Oh, I believe it is. Take them away." Tarrlok and his goons depart leaving the two Avatars alone in their regret. "Shit, man. This guy is taking it too far." Drew says watching the task force leave. "Yeah. We need to get Tenzin on this. Now." they nod in agreement and prepare to head for the police headquarters, but a shrill cry pierces the silence of the night.

"Korra, did you-" "Yeah! Come on." The young Avatars run off for the source of the scream coming upon a lone child in alley. The child, no older than 6 was bawling his eyes out. "Hey, little one whats wrong?" the child turns around to sound of the voice, and sees the two Avatars looking at him worriedly. "I-I-I ca-can't find m-my mommy and da-daddy." the boy's face streamed with tears and his eyes puffy from crying. Drew and Korra look to each other worriedly at the child's dilemma.

"Shh. It's ok now, we'll help you find your parents." "Y-you will?" the kid's crying eased at Drew's words, receiving nods from both Korra and Drew. "Of course, we will. Now lets go find your parents, shall we?" Drew reaches out his hand, dwarfing the boy's own as he grabs on. "What's your name?" Korra inquired, getting the kid's attention. "Ai." he sniffled initiating a smile from Korra.

"That's a beautiful name." she stated as all three make their way through the streets looking for the boy's parents. They stop to ask people either getting "I don't knows" or "haven't seen them" from whoever they asked. The kid started to look down sniffling, before being rushed up and on Drew's shoulder getting giggles from him. Korra smiles at the scene of her boyfriend having the kid on her shoulders.

"Ai! Ai!" two separate voices call out getting Ai's attention. "Mommy! Daddy!" A couple runs up as Drew sets him down letting him run to his parents. "Oh, my baby. Thank the spirits you're safe." The woman cried pulling the boy in for a hug while the Father looks at his wife and son, before looking at who brought his child back to them safely. "Spirits bless you both, Avatar Korra and Avatar Michael!" The man bows immediately at the teens.

"We only did what any good minded person would do in that situation." Korra reassured the Father before going to the mom to talk to her. The dad looks to Drew and thanks him again. "It's no problem, I just wanted Ai to see his parents." "My name is Hiro, if you or Avatar Korra need anything please ask for me and I will help in anyway I can." Drew nods before going to Ai and kneels before him.

"Now Ai, be a good boy for your parents, ok?" "Yes, Mister Avatar." Drew pats his head before he and Korra say their goodbyes. They walk back to the car and bike before Drew looks to Korra. "Wait, how are we going to get the car to the Police station, You can't drive." Korra puffs her cheeks out. "I can too." Drew just cocks his eye brow up at her challenge.

 **Police Headquarters**

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Korra bangs her fist on the counter as the officer ignores her. "I told you they would do this." Drew voices as he sits on the bench near the counter. "I came as soon as I could. Are your friends all right?" Tenzin came striding up, making Drew rise from his seating position before pointing his hand to the counter. "We don't know, they won't tell us nothing. I even said please." "These knuckleheads won't talk to us." Korra vented, her anger rising again.

Tenzin looks between them before seeing Saikhan. "I'll take care of this. Saikhan, a word please." Saikhan turns to his voice, "Councilman Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?" he asked trying to weasel his way out of the conversation. "No, it cannot. Three of the Avatars' friends were wrongly arrested. I'd like you to release them immediately."

Bullshit excuse incoming. "They're not going anywhere. They interfered with police business." Saikhan said to ire of Drew and Korra.

"Your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists. They should be released too." Korra clarified getting a nod from Drew in agreement with her comment. "All Equalists suspects are being detained indefinitely. They'll be freed if and when the task force deems them no longer a threat.", Saikhan explained as Tenzin looked at him incredulously.

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin countered. "You'll have to take that up with Councilman Tarrlok." "Oh, I plan to. At the council meeting, first thing in the morning." Tenzin replies as Saikhan narrows his eyes at he councilman.

"You're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!" Korra grabs Saikhan's chin moving it against his will, before Tenzin grabs her away. "Calm down, Korra. I'll get this sorted out, we just need to be patient." The three walk away from Saikhan, Tenzin turns back to him. "But you really are the worst." He walks a little further before turning around for a second time pointing at him. "Ever!"

Korra and Drew laugh at Tenzin's antics, getting him to look at them sternly before smiling lightly joining them in laughter.

 **Air Temple Island**

The moon light glints down on the island as Drew is seen looking out his window huffing. He couldn't take it- him anymore. Drew slips his shoes on and heads out slipping past the White Lotus sentries, but couldn't get past one entity. Drew is about to dive into the water but is nudged in the back by someone. He turns around seeing Naga looking at him. "How'd you sneak up on me?" Naga just wags her tail at him getting a sigh. "Stay here Naga and look after Korra for me until I come back ok. It won't be long." Naga licks Drew's hand in response, taking it as a yes, Drew dives into the water throttling himself through the bay to his destination.

 **City Hall**

Tarrlok is sitting at his desk with a decorative water fall behind him as he and the council page work on items of interest. The window bursts open letting in a gust of strong winds, blowing papers everywhere. They look to see Drew standing near the open window staring at Tarrlok.

"Councilman, I think me and you need to have a conversation." Drew hops down strolling over to Tarrlok as his face contorts in rage. "Are any of the other council members present?" Tarrlok asks the page, not taking his eyes off the Avatar in training. "I believe everyone has gone home for the night." "Then you should do the same." the page looked between the councilman and the Avatar. "Are you sure, sir" "Leave us." The page vacates the room immediately leaving only Tarrlok and Drew in the room staring the other down.

"You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out." Tarrlok demands from the young man. "You're going too far. You are giving the nonbenders of the city a reason to fear you, living out Amon's stereotype of what bender's are. Using your power to oppress people and intimidate them in some form of control." Drew states glaring at Tarrlok with fury.

"And you don't?" Tarrlok says giving off no emotion. Drew, taken aback by Tarrlok's claim, "Might doesn't make right, Tarrlok." "But isn't that what you're here to do? To use your might to intimidate me into releasing your friends? That's what I liked about you and Korra, Michael. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It's a quality we all share." the last sentence Tarrlok uttered made Drew grit his teeth.

"We are nothing alike. Korra and I want to help the world, while you want to help yourself." Drew points angrily as Tarrlok remains calm. "I'll strike a deal with you. You fall in line and do as I say and I'll release your friends."

"That's all that you want isn't it? To have an Avatar under your beck and call." Drew retorted looking at Tarrlok in the eyes. "I need your answer." his brow creases as Drew glares at him. "No. You can play Saikhan into following you all you want, but not me, not in this life or the next."

Tarrlok stands up from his seat and turns looking at the water fall behind him, "You will regret that decision." "No I won't. You need to be put in check, Tarrlok. You are becoming like Amon."

Tarrlok's eyes widen with rage at Drew's statement, "I've tried working with you, Michael, but you made it impossible." Tarrlok whips around, slicing a stream of water from the waterfall. Drew dodges to the left with his cheek barely cut along with a strand of hair. He stomps down raising a slab of earth to double as a shield and to push Tarrlok back into a wall.

Drew runs up the earth wall, covering his fist in fire preparing to come down on Tarrlok. As soon that he is over the wall, he gets hosed with water flinging him to the back of the room, slamming into the wall. Tarrlok forms a water barrier around him and begins to thrust his hands forwards, shooting out icicles like a machine gun at him. Drew flips to the side trying to dodge the icy projectiles, but his trick doesn't last long, getting nicked by a couple of the icicles before one is lodged in his shoulder.

Drew hisses in pain, ripping the projectile out making him growl in rage. Tarrlok looks on with a sadistic smile while continuing to fire off his ammunition. Drew earthbends a barrier to defend himself from the crazed waterbender while trying to come up with an idea. He comes up with a plan, separate him from the water and he's down to hand-to-hand.

Drew forces his arms forward earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok, flinging him through the wall into the council chambers. He tries to correct himself in the fall by grabbing onto the railing with his hand, barely catching himself. Drew walks through the hole in the wall holding his injured shoulder. "Thinking about taking back those half-baked comments yet?" Drew breathes heavily for a brief period. He earthbends sending Tarrlok the rest of the way to ground level. Jumping off the balcony, Drew causes a hole to form around him, looking at Tarrlok with a fire in his eyes.

"You're all out of water, Tarrlok. There's no where else to run to.", his hands light up with flames, sprinting towards him as Tarrlok backs away in fear. Drew comes close to incinerating Tarrlok before his body halts out of his control as Tarrlok looks before forcing Drew fall to his knees. Bloodbending.

"You're in my Avatar and you need removed." Tarrlok states as Drew looks at his body, trying to fight the control. The pain was worse than anything he could have imagined, but still he struggles. "H-How are you doing this!" Drew screams out as the pain intensifies. Tarrlok gazes at his victim with a cold glare, void of emotion. "This is a gift and a curse all the same. Bloodbending." He states before lifting him up, before directing him towards a pillar in the room earning a pained gasp from the male Avatar.

 **POV Change – Drew**

I lose consciousness after Tarrlok flung me like a ragdoll, falling down to the floor. My vision darkens as Tarrlok strides over to my body before embracing the darkness like an old friend. I see visions of that court room again seeing that gangster hold everyone with whatever power he has, making his eyes bulge out. I see Aang struggling to move closer to the gangster as he laughs at his misery. Aang's eye show determination, but the vision fades out as my eyes sluggishly open.

 **POV Change- 3rd**

Tarrlok binds Drew in rope, as he lifts his head up. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Drew slurs his words a little noticing that he's in a metal cage. "Somewhere no one will find you." his eyes bulge out in surprise before being replaced by rage. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Michael. You'll never see it again!" Drew shakes in rage at Tarrlok's word as he shuts the door. In a fury he never felt before, Drew lunges forward yelling as flames flare out of his mouth. Tarrlok barely dodges the fire ball, shutting the door and banging his fist on it.

He enters the driver seat, driving off into the city while Drew rages about in the cage. "Help! Let me out! Korra, help me!" Drew screams at the top of his lungs as the vehicle departs for parts unknown. "Please, Korra save me. Don't let it happen again." he whispers pleadingly as it sets in that no one is coming for him. The vehicle drives off into the night, with a crescent moon shining down on the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Welcome to Chapter 7 of Alone No More: Book 1- Repair. Thank you guys for the continued support. Now for the usual announcement. I do not own Legend of Korra, it is a property of Nickelodeon. I only own my OC's. I currently had this published at 1:10 am so I'm tired. XD Anyway guys, Enjoy this Chapter, R &R and I talk to you guys later. Without further ado, Enjoy chapter 7. _Peace ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Ghosts from the Past**

 **Cabin - Location Unknown**

Tarrlok, making use of his bloodbending capabilities, levitated Drew into the basement slowly. Opening the door to a metal container, thrust Drew into the space shutting the door. Tarrlok locked the door the instant the male Avatar was in.

"Welcome to your new home, Michael, and before you try a valiant escape effort, it will be important to note that this box is made entirely of platinum. Have a nice night, Avatar" Tarrlok makes his way back to his vehicle leaving Drew alone in.

"Tarrlok! Let me out, now!" Drew screamed at the top of his lungs. Drew in a state of panic, starts to throw his body against the cage. He soon found his attempts to escape to be futile, before resigning to sitting with his knees hugged to his chest.

"Please, someone, anyone. Help me." the words rasped from his mouth looking off distantly, eyes void of all emotions, except fear.

 **Air Temple Island**

Tenzin is preparing for the council meeting he called for the night before when Korra bursts into the room. "Ah, Korra, I was just about to..." The airbending master took notice of the alarmed expression on his student's face. "What's wrong, Korra?"

Korra replied, "Drew's missing! I-I looked for him in his room, thinking he slept in. I searched all over the island, but he's gone like he vanished. I tried to find Naga to track him, but I can't find her nowhere."

"You're sure he didn't leave again last night? Is his things still in his room?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, we walked each other to our rooms before calling it a night." Korra confirm worriedly.

The phone begins ring catching Tenzin's and Korra's attention. Tenzin answered it. "Yes, This is Councilman Tenzin." He answered. "What? I'll be on my way immediately." Tenzin hangs the phone up after listening to the person on the line.

"Come on Korra. There's been a sign of where Drew is." Tenzin says with Korra nodding.

 **City Hall**

There was signs of a struggle as Tenzin and Korra entered the room, with there being a small crater and tables flipped over. They saw photographers flashing photos of the scene of devastation, along with photos of an Equalist shock glove and bolas. Towards the back of the room, Tarrlok was being tended by a male water bender.

The two of them walk up to Tarrlok and Tenzin asked, "Tarrlok, what happened? Why was Drew here so late last night?"

Before Tarrlok could utter a word, Korra beats him to it, "He knew I wouldn't have been able to keep my cool."

"To answer your question, Tenzin. He came to speak to me about discharging his friends from prison. He was disgruntled with my The Equalist struck. We tried to incapacitate them, but they overwhelmed us. I was electrocuted into unconsciousness. When I returned to consciousness, the Police were present, and Michael was missing. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Tarrlok stands up, turning to Saikhan in a serious tone, "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire I want Avatar Michael found, at all cost." Tenzin and Korra left the room as the Chief of Police began barking orders to his officers.

"We have to find him Tenzin." Korra claimed in a determined fashion, looking towards the air nation representative.

"I know. As soon as we get back to the Air Temple. I have some favors I can call in to help with the search efforts." Tenzin states getting a confident nod from the female Avatar.

"Great! While you're doing that I can start a search of my own in the city, see if anyone seen anything." Korra replied receiving a shake of the head from Tenzin.

"No Korra, It's too dangerous with the Equalists still at large. We don't know if they're counting on you to search for him and capture you as well. It's too much of a risk." Tenzin warned getting a glare from Korra raising her voice.

"I can't just abandon him Tenzin. He came through for me at the memorial and now its time for me to return the favor. I have to find him." Korra clenched her teeth as Tenzin pressed on.

"Just give me sometime to gather leads, Korra. I need you to trust me with this." Tenzin pleads as Korra growls out. "I trust you Tenzin. But I don't trust the Equalists, not with Drew in their hands."

"Korra! Do you think Drew would want you to be put in the same position because of his capture?" Tenzin points out breaking Korra from her frustration. "No." She says hesitantly. "He wouldn't. I'll… I'll wait."

Tenzin wraps his arm around her to comfort her as they make their way out of City Hall and back to the Air Temple.

 **Aang Memorial Hospital**

Lin Beifong is resting in her bed still recovering from the raid on the Sato Estate. The song on the radio reached its end. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you emerging news." Lin taking interest, tuned the audio for a louder and more clear signal. "Late last night Equalists raided City Hall, attacking Councilman Tarrlok and Avatar Michael. Councilman Tarrlok was incapacitated and Avatar Michael was abducted. If you have any leads on Avatar Michael's location, we ask you to please contact the Police." Lin cuts the radio off before rising from the bed putting on black pants and a white tank top.

She assembles her armor with the help of her metal bending. Once the armor was fully formed, Lin looked in the mirror seeing the police insignia on the chest piece. She rips it off before leaving out of the room, effectively ending her recovery period.

 **Prison Cells**

"I spy with my little eye something… gray." Bolin says for the hundredth time getting a groan from his brother. Mako was getting tired of playing the same game of 'I Spy'.

"For the last time Bo, it's the bench." Mako says bemoaned as Bolin pouts at his brother's answer.

"Ok, ok, I got a better one. I spy with my little eye-" as Bolin goes to continue his game, the door bursts off it's hinges making Bolin hop on his brother's lap surprised.

Asami runs through the door making Mako push Bolin off of him and onto the ground. Mako envelops Asami in a hug and kisses her with Bolin raising himself off the ground. "Asami, you're a bender now!? That's so cool! Korra and Drew will be so excited." Bolin exclaims in excitement before noticing the deadpan looks on Mako's and Asami's faces.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" a disgruntled voice calls out getting the brothers attention. Standing in the door way is the former Chief of Police. "Chief Beifong, you're breaking us out of prison?" Bolin gets closer tapping her armor like it's fire. "Where's the real Chief and what have you done with her?" Bolin asks accusingly before his hand gets slapped away by the angry Beifong.

"You three need to come with me. Michael's been taken by the Equalists." the words make the three teens stiffen up. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go" Everyone nods in agreement with Bolin, sprinting out of the holding cell following Beifong.

 **Cabin – Location Unknown**

Huffs of exasperation can be heard in the basement, along pangs of flesh and bone meeting metal. Drew bends down to his knees, sweating from the continued assault on the container to no avail.

Drew falls down to his butt, wiping the sweat off his face. He looks up through the grate at the cage, leaning his head on the cold metal. "Someone, please help me." Drew calls out defiantly, despite knowing that he was alone.

He sits there hugging his knees to chest, sitting for minute as Tenzin's words break through the many hopeless thoughts processing in his mind. _'I implore that_ _you_ _both meditate on these visions. I believe that Aang's spirit maybe trying to tell you something._ _You_ _just_ _need more patient._ _'_

Drew sighs, sitting up and assuming a meditation position mumbling, "Let this work."

He begins a rhythmic loop of breathing through his nose and out his mouth. Before long he loses his footing on reality, seeing a vision begin to form and keeps focusing on it.

 **Vision**

Aang is seen standing in the street, turning to the sound of multiple booted footsteps approaching him. Chief Toph Beifong approaches with several officers, looking to her long time friend.

"What are you doing here, Aang.", Toph voiced, mildly annoyed. "I thought I told you I could handle this." "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved with your business, but if what the witnesses claimed is true, we're not dealing with any ordinary criminal."

Toph smiles at his answer, "Fine by me, Twinkle Toes. Follow me." Aang groans at Toph's nickname for him, "Come on, Toph. I'm forty years old. You think the nickname is old by now?"

Toph begins walking away chuckling at his dismay, 'Fraid not." Toph enters Kwong's Cuisine with Aang still moody from the name calling. They make their way through the restaurant to a table towards the back with a Water Tribesman eating while in a fancy suit.

Toph points him out, "You're under arrest! Its over, Yakone!" The now named Yakone looks towards the Police Chief and the Avatar, he closes his eyes. "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a place where a man could enjoy his food uninterrupted."

Yakone states simply getting rise out of Toph, who bends a cable from a spool at her waist, wrapping it around his wrist and yanks him forward, knocking his table over. An officer comes behind him and slaps some hand cuffs on his wrist. "What's the big idea here!", Yakone struggles a little after being cuffed.

"We have witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang stated promptly as Toph looked on having enough. "Take him away." She gestures to the officers as they haul him. Looking back, Yakone yells over his shoulder, "I've beaten every over exaggerated charge you wackos have brought out against me!" The confidence in voice was oozing from the statement.

Aang watches as he's placed into a carriage, his face solemn and edged in seriousness.

The vision ends with Drew coming back to reality, wide eyed at what he saw. He begins to breath heavily, dealing with what he just saw.

After a few minutes, finally speaks, "Whoa, that was… trippy. Ok, Aang. What are you trying to tell me? A way out of this cage would do me nicely." Drew gets back into his meditation position, and returns to the vision.

 **Air Temple Island – Tenzin's office.**

Korra looks out the window, being tortured by the fact that her friend is captured and she was powerless to save him. She wondered if there was anyway she could have prevent his abduction, while Tenzin was on the phone trying to gain some leads to Drew's whereabouts.

Their attention is directed to the door as Beifong, Mako, Bolin, and Asami gaining a surprised smile from Korra, while Tenzin looks at Lin with uncertainty. "Ok, thank you. Please call me if you find anything." Tenzin hangs the phone up looking at the group that just entered.

"Lin, you should still be in the hospital." He turns to Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "And you three should still be in prison." Lin rolls her eyes at Tenzin's comment.

"I figured you could use all the help you could get to find the kid." Lin shrugged.

Korra jumped in at the notion, "This is great! We can all go and look for Drew together, Tenzin."

Tenzin expression faltered as Bolin spoke up, "Hey couldn't we use Naga to track him."

Korra shrugged in response, "To be completely honest, I think that's what she's doing, but she vanished and I don't where she went."

Korra stares at Tenzin expecting an answer from him, "Ok, ok, we'll start our own search for Drew, Korra. Lin cuts in, "I think I have just the place to start looking."

"It's probable that they're using the maze of tunnels under the city. Hiding under the city to keep their movement discreet." Asami shuttered, "Underground, just like my father's secret factory."

She spat the word father out, Mako gets closer to hold her hand affectionately with Asami accepting it happily. "Yeah, but those tunnels run all through the city. Where would we start to look anyways?"

Mako adds his two cents, "Well, we know that they attacked City Hall, so they have to have some sort of entrance around that area. Only problem I see is that why would Amon operate in an area where he could be apprehended." Lin nodded at Mako's analysis before turning to Tenzin.

"Tenzin, do you have a map I can borrow? I might be able to minimize the area to look at." Tenzin nodded pulling a map form his desk drawer.

"Now, by cross referencing with known area's of Equalist activity and places where Tarrlok's task force have previously raided. Combine that with possible hideout locations and eliminating any stray anomalies, and the best to start would be here." Lin states pointing in the condensed area.

"Well? What are we waiting for guys? Let's go get him and bring him home." Korra said determinedly getting nods from everyone in the room.

'Don't worry, Drew. We're coming for you, just hang on.' Korra thought as they made their way to the search area.

Beifong turns to Tenzin, "If this is where they have Drew kept, then that could be where they have my officers." Tenzin puts a hand on Lin's shoulder. "We'll find them, Lin. Everyone is coming home today."

 **Empty Street**

The search party find themselves on an empty street, void of any traffic other than the stray car that would pass. "This is where that truck that was carrying Bolin was driving down." Mako pointed out. Beifong nods stepping forward a couple steps, before metalbending the sole of her shoe to expose her barefoot. She stomps down using her seismic sense to test the ground for any tunnels.

"There's a tunnel entrance nearby. Come on." The group follows her lead coming to an embankment where there's a metal gate in front of the tunnel. Beifong leans down seeing multiple tire tracks.

"Drew has to be in there." Korra walks forward confidently as Lin tears the gate open with her metalbending, Korra is the first to enter as her and Mako use their firebending to light the way.

 **Tunnels**

The group press forward into the tunnel until the sounds of engines reverberate in the tunnel. "Quick hide." Beifong calls out as everyone takes cover against the wall as Equalists, on satocycles, make their way to a wall that opened up allowing them in. The team jog to the wall with Beifong bending the metal on the other side to open a path.

They hid around the corner to survey the room out for ways in and out. "That tram takes you to the training camp." The tram departs as the group look for an opening as a Equalist leader is discussing with regular members.

"All inventory has been delivered to the prison, sir." The leader strides to a stopped tram making his way in before heading to the prison.

"That must be where they're keeping Drew captive." Tenzin states getting approving nods from the search party. Beifong leads the way as everyone gets in the tram. "We need to get down there. Let's move." They activate the tram, jostling as it made it's voyage towards the prison.

 **Equalist Prison**

There was the ring signaling the arrival of a tram, garnering the attention of three Equalist foot soldiers. Once coming to a full stop the doors slide open revealing darkness. The three are alarmed at their finding they begin to look in the tram car, but a cable wraps around them dragging all three in. The Equalists are all knocked out as the Search party steps out.

"I can sense my officers." Lin says after using her seismic sense before looking back to the Bending Brothers and Asami. "You three stay here keep an eye on them and cover our exit."

Korra, Tenzin, and Beifong start sprinting down the halls, "What about Drew? Did you sense him?" Beifong shakes her head in reply, "I don't see him yet."

As they make their way onward into the encampment the three come across two chi blockers. Korra earthbends a piece of the wall out, knocking one out while Beifong shoots her cable out to the remaining one. She reels him in to meet her fist half way, knocking him unconscious with a groan.

Beifong proceeds on her own while Korra picks up one the Equalists by the collar. She growls at the masked man, "We haven't found Drew yet. Where do have him locked up?!" The Equalist begins shaking nervously.

"We- we don't have him!" Korra's scowls deepen as rage flares up in her eyes. "Stop Lying! You have him and now you're gonna tell me where his is or spirits help me!" She punches to man in the gut once knocking the air out of his lungs.

"I'll ask nicely one more time. Where. Is. He." Korra snarled not playing games anymore.

"I told you! We don't have him. We never had him! Tarrlok's lied to you!" the Equalist coughs out before Korra punches him into unconsciousness. Beifong trots back to Tenzin and Korra with her officers right behind her.

"He's not here. I would have sensed him if he was by now." Korra looks to Tenzin in shock before they all sprint back to the tram to meet back up with the other half of the group.

"Then Tarrlok has him." Korra said in surprise as Tenzin went wide eyed. "Tarrlok had us on a fruitless chase this entire time." The short break didn't last long though as sirens started blaring letting the team know they've been found out.

"Come on guys, lets get out of here." Bolin calls out erratically as tram filled to the brim with Equalists made its way down.

"Don't worry people. I got this one." Bolin steps up lowering his arms down to form a wall for the other tram to smash head on into. Soon more Equalists were rushing towards them before Beifong decided to make a move.

Beifong bends the railing making a barrier to slow down the crowd. Korra bent a hole in the roof to allow access to the next level, making the tram car shudder as everyone got off. The group then bent a hole to escape out and head to their next lead. Tarrlok.

 **Cabin**

Drew sat in meditation returning to the vision of Aang and the case of Yakone. What it meant or why Aang was showing this, he didn't know. He just knew that Aang wouldn't be playing games...would he?

 **Vision**

The court room is silent after Councilman Sokka read the off the verdict, naming that Yakone guilty of Bloodbending. The court room broke out in gasps from the revelation as Sokka banged his gavel down. Yakone's defense attorney crumples up papers for the case and throws them down and slams his fists on the table, meanwhile Yakone rises from his grinning like a mad man.

Yakone's eyes bugle out suddenly, Sokka cries out in agony as his body starts to contort into positions not physically possible, soon the other council members join him in his pain. Toph looks on shocked before trying to subdue Yakone with her metalbending. Yakone taking notice of Toph's action, rolls his eyes making Toph scream out in pain, before being incapacitated.

Yakone revels in the fact that everyone in the courtroom is under the influence of his control. Aang tries to struggle against the control over him, reaching out for Yakone as he laughs out. Drew's breath begins to go ragged at the sight but fights to keep focus, not knowing if the vision would return a third time.

 **City Hall- Council Chambers**

The group consisting of Korra, the Bending Brothers, Asami, Tenzin, and Lin walk into the council chamber where the Council members await with Chief Saikhan. Saikhan approaches them while Lin stares at him coldly as he returns the stare.

"Chief." "Lin." As the former colleagues glare at each other, Tarrlok s comes up behind Saikhan putting a hand on his shoulder before looking to the new arrivals.

"You have any news on Avatar Michael?" Tarrlok asked looking towards the group.

Korra speaks up before anyone else could, "We found a Equalist prison and learned who kidnapped Drew." She pointed to Tarrlok, fury evident on her face. "It was you, Tarrlok!"

"Those are ludicrous accusations, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok feigned a mocked tone as the group's eyes narrowed at the man. "I already explained myself: Eqaulists ambushed us and took him! Why would I commit such a heinous act?"

The Council age made himself known from the second story floor. "It's all true." Everyone turns to him. "I was here last night when Avatar Michael arrived last night, but Councilman Tarrlok order me to go home. I was making my way out when I saw Tarrlok but him in the back of his truck."

Tarrlok looks to the page with great anger, "That is all nonsense! Everyone knows that your a squeaky voiced liar." The page cowers behind a pillar as Korra stomps forward.

The page's account of the events was enough for Korra, who's anger boiled over just looking at the man that kidnapped her boyfriend. Korra gets in Tarrlok's face and delivers an emotional punch to his face, knocking the Water Tribesman to floor. Korra proceeds to kick him while he's on the ground reeling from the powerful strike. Mako and Bolin grapple Korra by her arms, trying to hold her back from beating the man senseless.

"You! Drew didn't want a fight, but you did! You had to keep pressuring him harder. He probably gave you every chance to walk away, didn't he?!" Korra spat as she wrestled against her teammates hold on her.

Lin looked cockeyed at the Page, "Why are you just now 'fessing up about this?"

"I was too terrified to tell until now because… Tarrlok is a bloodbender!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock looking at Tarrlok. "Tarrlok bloodbent Avatar Michael!" The statement puts everyone on edge.

The group all fall into their respective fighting stances with Tenzin speaking up, "Don't make this any worse than it has to be, Tarrlok. Tell us where you have Drew stashed." Tarrlok looks around at the people in the room realizing that his gambit is falling apart rapidly.

Korra charges him with fire covering her palms, Tarrlok bulges his eyes stopping her dead in her tracks. The rest go to strike before succumbing to his bloodbending incapacitating them all. Once they're all subdued, he runs out of the building to his satomobile to run to his hideout.

 **Hour Later**

"Wake up!" Lin slaps Tenzin until he reawakens. Everyone else was waking up from their involuntary sleep. "Man, that was a nightmare. I dreamed that Drew was kidnapped by Tarrlok, who in a plot twist is a bloodbender. That's crazy, right."

Mako groans at both the soreness from the bloodbender and his brother's infinite wisdom, "No, Bo. That actually happened." "Oh. Well that sucks."

"I'll put out an alert to the whole force to be on the look for him." Saikhan stated getting a nod from Lin as Korra stared at the door.

"We have to leave now so that we can still pick up his trail and find Drew." Everyone nodded and bolted out the door to find their friend and ally.

 **Drew's Vision**

Aang is being bloodbent by Yakone, who is grinning ear to ear at the scene in front of him. The Avatar, the Chief of Police, along with everyone in the room bending to his will. He forces Toph to grab a ring of keys off her belt and float over to him. He then makes her unlock his cuffs, bouncing off the floor after falling off his wrists. He flexes his wrist to bloodbend everyone into unconsciousness. He turns looking to Aang still struggling against his influence and levitates him into the air.

"Yakone." Aang states with difficulty as his arms are bloodbent behind his back. "You won't get away with this!" Yakone chortles at the Avatar in his current position.

"People have been tellin' that to me for years and nothing happened yet." He laughs out harder. "Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back to reclaim it one day." Yakone sends Aang flying into the dais, knocking him out, before sprinting out to an ostrich horse drawn carriage and takes off.

Back in the court room, Aang wakes up with his eyes and tattoos glow for a brief period, before breaking out of the court room on a large sized air scooter, taking off for Yakone. It doesn't take long for Aang to catch up to him, getting a gasp of surprise in response. Aang sends a blade of air to cut the straps attaching the ostrich horses to the carriage, flipping the cart over on its side and slides to a stop.

Aang waits for Yakone to come out and the moment he does Aang is bloodbent him to the ground in submission. Yakone looks down at him in anger as he contorts him further.

"This time I'm gonna put you down like the dog you are!" Yakone barked out as Aang groans while he's levitated into the air being contorted in near death positions. Suddenly, Aang's eyes shone a white light along with his tattoos and the bloodbender's hold on him breaks with it no longer able to effect him.

Aang earthbends a cone of rock around Yakone's body leaving only his head and chest visible. Immobilized, Aang strides over and places his thumbs on Yakone's head and chest before speaking.

"I'm taking your bending away, Yakone. Permanently." Aang's eyes and tattoos shone brighter for an instant before reverting back to normal. Yakone slumps forward as he steps away from him. "It's over."

 **Cabin- Location Unknown- Night**

Drew gasps, breaking from the vision to process the information dump. From what he gathered, bloodbending is a rare ability and could only be performed under a full moon, but Yakone could do it anytime he wanted. Tarrlok can also bloodbend and it wasn't a full moon last night, it was a crescent.

Drew proceeds to piece the information together until coming to the conclusion that Tarrlok is Yakone's son. "Shit. So that's what you wanted to tell me, huh, Aang. You wanted to warn me about Tarrlok." Drew stands up and wipes his eyes as he hears the door open up.

"My life is in pieces now, thanks to you." Tarrlok growls out furiously coming down the steps. "Hey, Tarrlok. You sound well rested, like you've been pitching instead of catching. Your little secret out yet?" Drew taunts Tarrlok, who walks back up the steps.

"You know, I finally have you figured out," Tarrlok stops at the statement before turning back to the platinum crate. "Yakone jr." Tarrlok levitates Drew off the ground before slamming him into the side of the box.

"I'm nothing like that insolent man. He tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be Republic City's savior. But you, you had to ruin everything!" Tarrlok snarled out before turning to walk away.

"Tarrlok, there's no point in continuing this. There's no where else to run." Drew groaned picking himself up, putting a hand on his stabbed shoulder. Tarrlok chuckles at him.

"Oh no. No, I'll escape and start a new life. And You're coming as my hostage." Drew shivers at his statement before becoming enraged. That's not going to happen a second time in my life, he thought before slamming his hands in the side of the box.

"You fucker! You won't get away with this. Korra and the others will find me and you'll be in deep shit." Tarrlok laughs lightly at the young Avatar's claim before opening the door to the basement and gasps when he sees Amon, the Lieutenant, and a number of chi blockers waiting for him in the room ahead.

"Amon!" Tarrlok states in shock, getting sharp breath out of Drew at the mention of the Equalist leader's name.

"It's time for you to be equalized, Tarrlok." The Equalists get in battle stances as Tarrlok scoffs at them.

"Fools, you never faced bending like mine." He bloodbends the Equalists making them crumple and fall to the floor of the cabin, but Amon seems unaffected and with small struggle, begins to make his way to the bloodbender. Tarrlok gasps, before forcing more effort grinding Amon's stride to a halt.

Amon stops completely for a moment before proceeding with great effort to keep going, to Tarrlok's horror.

He begins backing away from the radical, whispering in a mix of horror and surprise, "What? What are you?" Amon continues on his path, getting within arms length of Tarrlok. "I'm the solution." Amon strikes at the base of Tarrlok's neck before applying a thumb to his forehead as Tarrlok watches in horror, helpless.

Tarrlok's anguished screams from his bending ripped away reach Drew's confinement making him start thinking up an escape plan, looking up towards the top grate. The Lieutenant and the other Equalists regain their consciousness as Amon throws Tarrlok's limp body over his shoulder. "I have plans involving this one. You four retrieve the Avatar, but do not underestimate him. Electrocute the box to restrain him before opening it."

Drew's eyes widen before formulating a plan as he hears their steps drawing near, he glances down at his shirt and starts taking it off when the steps cease.

The Lieutenant steps in front of the box and starts charging up his kali sticks, "Payback time." He thrusts the staffs forward onto the box sending a current of electricity through the box. Drew uses his shirt to insulate himself from the shock by threading it through the grate to hang off of.

Drew's lets out fake screams of agony to fool the Equalists, soon the light bulb bursts from the overload of power. "Open the box" the Lieutenant motions to one of the Chi blocker. The door clicks and Drew swings back launching out of the box, hitting the chi blocker with the door.

The Equalists toss some bolas, but he rolls past them before earthbending a wave of stone to send them flying. Drew breaks through the side of the house as Amon is putting Tarrlok in his truck. They lock eyes for a brief moment before Drew flicks some icicle spears towards Amon. He dodges, giving Drew the time frame he need to escape off the steep slope of the mountain as the Equalists make their way back to Amon.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate him, dolts." He scolds calmly to his subordinates.

Drew slides down the mountain, using waterbending to snowboard. He lost his shirt escaping the cabin leaving his upper body exposed to the cold as he descends the mountain. He trips over a tree root sticking out of the snow and flies off into the air, impacting hard against a tree. He falls to the ground with snow covering over him and groans going into unconsciousness.

 **Sometime Later**

Naga is scanning over the snow with her nose before stumbling upon Drew's shivering body. The polar bear dog hybrid trots over him and licked Drew's face waking him from slumber. "N-n-n-Naga?" he stuttered out looking up to the large animal getting another lick to the face. Naga whines and licks his face again.

"You're Korra's dog. Why'd you come looking for me." he wheezes standing up, body shaking from the icy breeze. Naga takes notice of his condition before lowering herself down so that Drew can get on. "Tha-thank you, Naga." Drew is able to lay himself over the saddle with a little help from the polar bear dog. He pats her side in gratitude, "Good girl."

Once secure on her saddle, Naga takes departs on her trek back to Republic City.

 **Republic City- Night time**

Team Avatar, Tenzin and Beifong rode atop Oogi looking for any sign of Tarrlok or Drew. A howl breaks through the night, garnering their attention.

"That was Naga. She must have found Drew.", She spotted the polar bear dog below them. "Down there." Tenzin directs the sky bison to land near Naga.

"Drew." Tenzin happily called as Drew turned his head to him with a weak smile on his face. "Thank the spirits." Lin moves closer noticing the scars on his back.

"Where's Tarrlok? Did he give these scars to you." Drew replies with a shake of his head, too exhausted to take notice of horrified faces of Asami, Mako, and Bolin. Tenzin looks at the scars solemnly wondering what happened to the young man before meeting him.

Korra pushes everyone aside to get to Drew, "Give him some space guys." She then helps get him off Naga's saddle, carrying him bridal style. She looks through his disheveled hair to look into his emerald eyes with him looking back into her azure eyes.

"I was so worried about you. I thought I'd never see you again. Are you okay?" he looked up to her nodding his head as they mounted Oogi. She laid him across the sky bison's saddle and runs her hand through his hair while she uses her other hand to create a fire to warm him till the return to the island.

"You're okay now, I'm here." Drew returned to sleep to her soothing words after the ordeal, smiling softly at the warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Welcome to Chapter 8 of Alone No More: Book 1- Repair. Wow guys at the moment of me posting this, the story has gathered over 600 views! Thank you guys so much for your continued support. Now for the usual announcements. Legend of Korra is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OC's. Thank you guys again and now without further ado, Turning the Tide. P.S.- The harmonica melody is the Song of Storms from LoZ. _Peace ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Turning the Tide**

 **Air Temple** **Island**

Naga and Pabu are curled up together in the courtyard after the long night looking for Drew. In his room, Drew is recuperating from the fight with Tarrlok and the Equalists after his escape, his shoulder was patched up with a bandage. Korra sat in a chair next to his bed, with her hand intertwined with his as he sleeps.

 _"Nearly losing you like… It makes think of how much you really mean to me."_ She thought, while watching his chest rise up and down slowly.

 **Tenzin's Room.**

Tenzin enters the room and sees his family sleeping together in his and Pema's bed. Smiling slightly at the sight, He rests in a chair and places his hand on Pema's stomach. Jinora stirred, waking up and saw her father.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you. Is Drew okay?" "Yes, He is.", Tenzin reassured his oldest child. "He's fine, sweetie." Ikki made her way over to her father and hugged. "I was so scared. I thought we'd never see him again."

Tenzin returned the hug, "I'm sorry that you were scared, but everything is fine now, I promise." he stated looking at his wife as he comforted his child.

 **Drew's Room – Hour later**

Korra has been watching over him since the minute he was returned to the Air Temple. She looked around the room and saw his harmonica on the dresser. She picked up the shiny object and inspects it closely. She goes out on a limb and blows on it, a mixed tune is it's result making her jump in surprise and almost drops it.

Drew's eyes flutter open, eyes adjusting to the brightness after being kept in that box with only a flimsy little light bulb for a light source. "Ugh." He groans out getting Korra's attention. "Drew, are you okay? I'm sorry for waking you." He waves off the female Avatar's worry raising up to her protests.

"Don't worry, I think I'm tired of lying around for a while." Drew states smiling at her and takes notice of his harmonica in her hand. "So you found my harmonica, huh. Let me see it for a moment." He reaches his hand out and Korra gave it to him.

He coughs, "I guess I've never played this for you directly, have I? Other than the first night I was here, but I didn't realize I had audience then." Korra blushes remembering the moment that he was talking about. "I'm just teasin', Kor." He noticed the blush before bringing the harmonica to his lips, giving it a couple test blows.

After his tune tests, He begins to play a short melody, sliding the instrument from side to side to change tunes. Korra watches on thoroughly enjoying the tune and seeing him return to acting like his usual self. He soon ends the tune looking to her with his emerald orbs. "That was nice song." Drew nods accepting the compliment, before raising up out of the bed.

"Now, I believe Pema should have some food being made around this time. Could you grab me a shirt and my jacket, please?" Korra gets up from the chair tossing him his clothes and puts them on before departing for some well earned food.

 **Dining Room**

Drew scarfs down the food in rapid succession. "Man, leave it you're food to get me back to feeling like myself, Pema." He looked towards Pema. "Thank you so much for the food."

"I'm just glad that you're home safe, we were all so worried about you. The kid's especially." Pema smiled to the teen, as she collected the cleaned plates from him. Asami stands up to assist the expecting mother. "Here, let me help you."

"Drew, I realize that you've been through a lot as of late, but I need to know everything that happened. That includes the scars on your back." Tenzin inquires as Drew's heart begins to race at the mention of his scars. _"I should have known this was gonna happen sooner or later."_ Drew thought as Korra took notice of vibe he was putting off and wraps her hand round around his for comfort.

"You can take all the time you need to talk about this if you need to." Tenzin reassures.

"Well, first off, to go ahead and state that Tarrlok isn't just a regular bloodbender. He's the son of Yakone." Drew states looking at Tenzin and Lin's shocked expression.

"It all make sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to bloodbend without a full moon." Lin pieced together.

"Yeah, and after our little song and dance at City Hall, he took me to some cabin in mountains and locked me up in a box made out of platinum so I couldn't break out. He came back later last night monologuing about how he his plans were ruined and how he was going to escape taking me hostage so he can start over somewhere." Drew explained looking to the group before continuing.

"He went back up to the door and Amon was there with some chi blockers and the Lieutenant. And before long, Amon took his bending. He sent his underlings to come capture me by shocking the box, but I used my shirt to hang from grate at the top of the cage to prevent myself from getting shocked and act like I was to fool 'em. They open the door, I bust out and make a door in the side of the cabin. When I get out Amon is loading Tarrlok up in a truck and he would have gotten me if I didn't send out some icicles to give me some time to book it out of there."

"I use waterbending to snowboard down the mountain before getting tripped up and making impact with a tree. I get knocked out from the fall and when I come to Naga found me. She helped me up onto her saddle and you know the rest." Drew finishes his account of the night.

"And the scars." Lin asks. Drew looks down and grips Korra's hand harder at the mention of the scars. Korra rubs his back soothingly to help comfort his distress.

"The scars are from a kidnapping incident when I was 14. Some… mad man took me and tied me up. I couldn't see his face and he took a crow bar...", He pauses and stares off, flashes of that night enter his mind as his body shakes, tears stinging his eyes. It was like he was off in his own world.

He was brought back to reality by Korra's voice. "Drew, are you okay? Do you want to stop?" He shakes his head at her questions. "No. I have to do this." He takes a deep breath before continuing the origins of his scars.

"He took a crow bar and began to beat me senseless. He used it in any way possible to harm me." He squeezes Korra's hand. "He went on for hours, laughing as he beat me. When it was all over and I asked why he tortured me." Drew looks up showing his tear stained face. "He said "Because I could." Tenzin looks on in horror at the experience that this young man, who became an older brother to his children, suffered at the hands of some maniac.

Lin's expression hardens at the tale, "Sick son of a bitch." she seen cases like these but there was always a cause, whether it was to intimidate, for revenge, or spite. But just for the hell of it? Never fit any MO she encountered while she was on the force. Lin noticed how Drew confided in Korra after telling his account. _"She's probably the only reason this kid hasn't lost his mind yet."_ She thought.

"Where were your parent during all of this." Lin pressed for more information knowing there was more to his story. Drew's eyes widened in shock at the question before his expression turned into rage. "I don't know, maybe they were off enjoying their life after they left me in that house alone for days and never came back." He spat the words out with pure venom. "After they left, I was put into my world's child protective services, where I stayed until I was 13 before I had enough with the lies and fake promises of a family."

He got up and walked out in a rage as everyone at the table, especially Korra looked on in surprise at his anger. Tenzin looked to Korra with a worried expression, "Did he ever tell you about any of this?" "He confessed about the scars, but nothing involving his parents." Korra rises to her feet before taking off for Drew.

Tenzin sighed, "I knew he was conflicted but nothing like this."

"He must have pent those emotions up for a while from what I can tell and we both know how that turns out. Especially on the fact that he's one of two people who can control all four elements that makes him a bomb that's about to blow." Lin states knowingly.

Tenzin looks to the door Drew walked out of, "With Amon's actions becoming bolder. Taking out a councilman and nearly capturing of the Avatars. I fear that Amon is entering his endgame and we're gonna need both Korra and Drew to beat him."

 **Air Temple Island – Cliff**

Drew sauntered angrily to the cliffs before huffing angrily, before letting out a frustrated yell. Throwing his head back as he yells and channels fire out of his mouth and fists. The flames dance around wildly, emulating his rage. He stomps his foot summoning a boulder before thrusting his fist forward, sending the rock soaring into the bay creating a large sized splash.

He falls down to his butt and hangs his feet off the side of the cliff looking out at the city's shining lights as the day is cloudy. He watches on in disappoint at his behavior, it's just that it's **them**. They made his life the hell it was, he'd never have had to go to the orphanage, live out on the streets, or met that psycho if they had only stayed.

He hears footprints behind him but doesn't turn and just keeps staring at the city. "You want to talk about it?" Korra asks coming to sit down by him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just that everything that up till now was because of them, Korra. They put me on that track to the orphanage, living on the streets, and that mad man." He vents out looking to her.

"Drew, I can never say I experienced the same pain as you have, but I can say that without them, I was able to meet you and it's the greatest thing to happen to me." Korra says smiling, her ocean blue eye shining.

"Yeah." He says looking up and thinking on it. "I would have never met you, Tenzin, Pema, the airbender kids, Mako, Bolin, Asami and oddly enough Beifong." a smile slowly makes it's way onto his face.

"You all are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know where I would be if I never met you and everyone else." Drew says standing up. Korra joins him, getting on her feet.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you, Korra." She tosses an arm around him, turning him to look at her. "Probably stumble around like a doofus, being a… what's the word? Oh, an emo." Korra says cockily.

Drew fakes a mocked look, "Wow, Kor harsh. I prefer the term "teenager with attitude", thank you very much." Korra laughs at him. "There's the Drew I know and love." They get close and are about to kiss.

"Aww." The two Avatars look to the noise to see Bolin, Mako, and Asami standing there. The couples glare at Bolin. "You just had to ruin the moment, Bo." Drew deadpans as the entirety of Team Avatar bust out laughing, before returning to the mansion to find out that Tenzin left for a meeting with the council.

Suddenly, sounds of explosions breach the peaceful silence and Equalist Air ships fly overhead. "All right, kids, time to go inside." Lin sends the airbender kids into the house as we look out to see the city. "Great, what now." "Republic City is under attack." Lin states as the Team looks to each other.

"Look, you guys go get Tenzin and bring him home. I'll stay here and keep the airbender family safe." Drew calls out determinedly to the team. Korra runs back up to him and pecks him on the cheek, "Go get 'em, tiger." Korra nods before running of with the team to leave on Tenzin's boat.

"Hope you can keep up, Kid. I won't have time to protect you and the family." Lin steps up to Drew as he looks off at the city on fire. "Yeah, right. I'm just here so you don't break a hip, Chief." He says smirking getting an annoyed grunt from Lin.

"Besides, I pity the poor fools, who come to this Island to harm Pema and the kids." He added darkly as the airships begin their campaign.

"So you and Tenzin. How did that work out." Beifong snorts at the question. "You should have seen the island when we broke up." "That would have been a sight." He laughed.

 **City Hall**

The team rides down the empty street seeing the carnage, then turns to City Hall and sees six mecha tanks, now out fitted with magnets for a hand, surround Tenzin as he is being loaded into the back of a truck. Asami punches the gas as Bolin earthbends two ramps for the car. "Jump for it!"

They bail out of the car as it rams into a mecha tank, knocking it and another down. The remaining four tanks turn to the interference and close in on Team Avatar. Korra, Bolin, and Mako engage the tanks with their bending, with a tank being pelted with fire as the one to its left fires off a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab.

The first tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself out of it's way. "Whoa, too close."

Mako gets restrained by a cable, getting electrocuted and grabs onto the cable and redirects the electricity towards the mecha tank. The electricity flows through the tank, shorting it out making it slump down powerless. Korra waterbends some snow into two water streams, dodging cables as she runs up the slab that Bolin raised. She sends the water up the exhaust pipes of another tank making it malfunction before getting slammed by a boulder, courtesy of Bolin.

Two Equalist drag Tenzin to the bed of the truck and set him down, before getting electrocuted by Asami from behind. She proceeds to nimbly dodge the strikes of five other Equalists, shocking them as she dodges their attacks. Tenzin groans waking up and stands looking to Asami.

"Thank you." Tenzin joins Mako, who's dodging past the attacks of a mecha tank. Tenzin weaves himself into a position beneath the tank before airbending it high into the air, sending it flying into the glass dome above City Hall.

Korra rushes over to Tenzin, "Are you all right." Tenzin breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would be on my way to Amon." Mako looks to the sky before getting the Team's attention. "Uh… guys look." They look to the sky seeing Airships surrounding Air Temple Island. Tenzin looks on in horror, "Oh no."

 **Air Temple**

Drew and Lin are in the courtyard watching the Airship descend towards the island as Tenzin's family watches on from the balcony. Lin looks to Drew as he cracks his neck, preparing for the fight ahead. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin barked out trying to keep everyone calm.

The silence was kept for no more than a second later, Pema let cried out in pain grabbing the two defenders' attention. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm"?" Pema is leaning over the balcony with her hand on her stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong." Ikki asked her mother running over to her. "The baby's coming!"

"Oh no!" Jinora clasped her hands over mouth, worried. "Not now, baby!" Meelo complained.

Two air acolyte mid wives rush over to Pema and help her inside as the children watch on worried as their mother goes into labor. "Everything will be all right, kids." Drew kneeling down to kids, putting his hand on Jinora's shoulder to comfort her as Ikki hugged him, scared.

"Now, you kids need to get inside the house and bunker down." "But what about you?" Jinora voiced her worry along with her siblings. "Don't worry about me. I got Beifong and the White Lotus sentries with me." Drew reassured the airbender children.

"don't count your big brother out yet." He said the words with hesitation, but also a sense of pride. He hugs the children tightly before shooing them off to find a place to hide. He walks back up to Beifong, who smirks at him, obviously seeing the moment he had the kids.

"Not a word, Chief." He demands making her smirk widen. The Airships fires cables out, anchoring them down and letting Equalist foot soldiers swing down the cables. More chi blockers come down with the Lieutenant leading them as Drew and Lin wait for them in courtyard.

 _"_ _Daddy's gotta let out some rage."_ Drew thought to himself breathing calmly as foot steps sounded off coming up the stairs. The Lieutenant and his squad of chi blockers reach the top of the stairs and charge at the airbender family's defenders.

Lin shoots out her cables towards two chi blockers, taking them out as Drew rushes a chi blocker, slides between his legs and kicks some fire into his back sending him flying, before looking for another target. Another Equalist runs up to Lin as he finishes another chi blocker with her cables, which she intercepts with an earth column. She bends out another earth column and directs the projectile to an Equalist's face.

Beifong groans and slams the floor, creating three earth columns that sends the Equalists flying into the air. "And the kick from rookie sensation, Lin Beifong, is good." Drew imitates a soccer announcers voice as more reinforcements for the Lieutenant arrive.

"Shut up and keep your head in the fight!" Lin yelled out thrusting her cables out towards the new arrivals. Drew snickers at her before slamming his fists down to to raise a boulder and kicks his foot out to fire it off pushing it to hit three chi blockers, knocking them out of the courtyard as Drew pumps his fist in victory.

Lin takes out four more chi blockers with the Lieutenant standing alone. "Hey, buddy. How ya been?" Drew circled around him in a fighting stance as the staffs charged up with electricity sparking out. "You're so...annoying." The Lieutenant charges at him with his batons to his sides and swipes at Drew as he dodges side to side. Drew hooks their elbows together and swings behind him, before he suplexes the Lieutenant.

He smacks the concrete as Drew holds his shoulder, pain still there from Tarrlok's attack. The Lieutenant gets back to his feet, one of the lenses on his goggles broken. Lin is fending off Eqaulist over Equalist before being brought down in a flurry of strikes from the chi blockers.

The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed at his opponent, analyzing the weak spot in his shoulder. He jets forward closing in on Drew and strikes at pressure points on his strong arm, immobilizing his right arm leaving him to fight with his recovering arm and legs.

Drew tries to kick him away but he ducks under it and jabs him with his batons, electrocuting the male Avatar. "Auggh!" The charge doesn't knock him out, weakens him down to his knees with the Lieutenant looking down at him.

"Buddy, I'm gonna shove those sticks so far up your a-" "Get away from my big brother and my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Everyone looks out at the yell seeing Jinora swoop in on her glider and blows the Lieutenant away with a gust of air.

Ikki follows her lead riding on an air scooter and knocking over several chi blockers, "Get off our Island!" "Girls! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin protests as the chi blockers' numbers dwindle from the combined efforts of the airbender children with Meelo joining the fray.

"Taste my fury!" Meelo jumps off the roof and farts on an Equalists face, knocking him unconscious. He sends out three blasts of air from his hands and rear, and makes a small air bubble around himself to send the remaining Equalists scattering into the air, effectively ending the fight.

"While effective, that was utterly disgusting." Drew stated getting to his feet with a little help from Jinora. He looks to her and smiles, "Good job, Jinora." He makes eye contact with Lin and nods her and receives one back.

The Equalists are rounded up and bound with metal cables in front of Lin, Drew, White Lotus sentries, and the kids. Drew leans down, looking the Lieutenant in the eyes as he spoke.

"You know if you would just play nice, we wouldn't have to break your toys." The Lieutenant stayed quiet as he continued. "What do you think this will accomplish? Dropping bombs on the city and kidnapping people. What about the people that was caught in the explosions? People, bender and non bender alike, that were killed by the bombs!"

Drew's shouts make the children jump as Lin watches on stone faced as teen presses on, "Yeah, equality. Well you achieved one part of that goal by killing people indiscriminately. Good job." He spat those words as Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "Take them and lock 'em up in the temple's basement."

The White Lotus sentries take the Equalists down to the a basement for containment. Lin turns to the kids with an approving look, "Good job, kids." Oogi's grunts are heard as he comes in for a landing. Tenzin and the other members of Team Avatar dismount from him and the children run to their father, embracing him.

Drew walks over to his teammates, "How's it looking?" "Bad." Korra said, "How are you holding up?" She says getting a smile from Drew.

"Just another Tuesday. Now come on I think Tenzin has a kid to meet.", they walked into the house to see Tenzin holding a baby. "What're you gonna name him?" Jinora asks in excitement. "Can I name him?" Pema rests her head on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Rohan." Tenzin said the name with love as Korra, Drew, and Lin watch on smiling as Tenzin holds Rohan. Korra takes a couple steps forwards, sad at the fact she has to ruin the moment. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming." Tenzin looks down at Rohan as Ikki walks over to him.

"Everything's not gonna be fine, is it Daddy?" Ikki's worried tone made Drew step in next to her. "No, everything is gonna be fine, Ikki. You go sit with your brother and sister, while we go talk to your father, ok?" Drew asked gently getting a slow nod from her.

 **Courtyard**

Korra, Drew, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Lin stand outside watching the oncoming airships. "What's the play, Tenzin?" Drew asked not breaking his sight on the airships as Tenzin sighs. "I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on children… I hate to even think of it." "If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin stated determinedly.

"But-" "No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away.", Lin stood firm in her promise. "Thank you, Lin. Korra, Drew, I want you both to leave this island and hide for the time being." Tenzin turned to the two Avatars.

"We're not giving up." Korra stated as Drew turned to her, "He's not asking us to, Kor." "He's correct. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."

"What you're saying is, we need to be patient." Korra sighs as Tenzin places a hand on her shoulder. "You're learning well." Korra brightens at the encouragement as Tenzin places his hand on Drew's shoulder. "You as well, Drew. In the time that you've been here, you have grown fast in Korra's training and as an Avatar." Drew nods at him.

The airbender family is loaded up on Oogi prepared to leave as Tenzin is hugged by Drew and Korra. "Stay safe, you two." "You too." Korra responds as Drew nods in agreement. Lin approaches Tenzin, "If we're leaving, now's the time to do it." Tenzin airbends himself onto Oogi and grabs the reins taking off.

"Oogi, yip yip." The sky bison flew away from island as the team looks up at them. Two Equalist airships gives chase as an airship shoots a cable near their feet. Equalist start to swing down to the island as the White Lotus guards step in front of them and take their stances.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Korra leaps onto Naga. "Everyone, climb on!" Drew, Mako, Asami, and Bolin hop on, doing their best to make enough room on the saddle. "Lets go, girl!" Naga takes off like a bullet as the White lotus engage the Equalist invaders, surrounded on all sides.

Team Avatar makes their escape but the Lieutenant tries to intervene. "Mustache man!" He slides down the slop and jumps off to strike, but Naga jumps and uses her right paw to smack him off the cliff face, continuing her stride.

"I love this dog!" Drew yelled out smiling. Naga makes her way down to the pier before diving off into the water. Korra and Drew waterbends a large air bubble around the group as Naga swims to safety.

 **Skies**

"They're gaining on us!" Lin shouts as the airships start to catch up to them. Tenzin cracks the reins, "Faster, Oogi!" The sky bison gains speed but a net shoots out from an airship. Lin metalbends her cable to break the net and wrap it around the rope. She stands looking at the family with sorrow. "Whatever happens to me, don't turn back!" "Lin, what are you doing?!" Tenzin calls out as Lin runs and jumps off of Oogi, reeling her cable in to board the airship.

She gets on top of the airship and using her metal bending, begins to tear panels off of the ship. She rips one last large gash on the ship as it starts to blow and vaults off of it with her metalbending, landing on the other one. She does as much damage to the second airship as she can before Equalists come from behind her and wrap her up in bolas, shocking her into unconsciousness.

The airship turns leaving the airbending family to their escape as Tenzin looks on disheartened.

 **Republic City**

Korra is watching on in dismay as Air Temple Island is raided. Drew puts a hand on her shoulder, "Korra, we need to keep moving." She nods sadly as they join the team entering the tunnel.

 **Air Temple Island**

Lin is on her knees surrounded by Equalists as Amon approaches her, "Tell me where the Avatars are located and I'll allow you to keep your bending.", Lin looks to the masked man defiantly. "I won't tell you anything, you monster." "Very well." Amon walks behind her as she closes her eyes, dignified and he takes her bending from her. Lin falls to the ground, unconscious after his procedure.

 **United Forces Fleet**

A messenger approaches a general in a red uniform, "General, I just received a wire from the Avatars. They say that Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond, sir?" The black haired man turns to him, "Tell the Avatars we will be arriving in three day's time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together." The messenger salutes to him, "As you wish, General Iroh." Iroh stands on the bow of the ship as the messenger hurries away.

"So," Iroh states to no one in particular. "the rumors of a second Avatar are true." He finishes preparing for the battle for the very soul of Republic City.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- Welcome to Chapter 9 of Alone no More: Book 1-Repair. Well guys Book 1 is going to be coming to an end soon, but do not fret for Book 2 will be coming into fruition soon. Now just to give you guys a little knowledge of how I'm going to be handling the subsequent sequels to this story, I will be doing 5 to 6 book story that includes this one. Also I'm looking at a beta for the story to help with grammar and structuring, you know who you are.**

 **Now for the usual announcements, Legend of Korra is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OCs. The song used is "Stand by me" by Ben E. King. Now without further ado, enjoy the story. _Peace ~ Deva._**

* * *

 **Battle For Republic City**

The Equalists have taken over Republic City with a surprise attack, overthrowing the government and police forces leaving Amon's words law. The mad man's first demand was that bending was to be outlawed. Benders of all ages, whether young or old were dragged from their families to be "purified".

Equalist airships patrolled around the city skyline as mecha tanks rolled through the streets. The city's usual busy blare was silenced, replaced with an unsteady tranquility. The city has been under occupation for a couple days now and the Avatars are no where to be found after the invasion.

 **City Hall**

The air space around City Hall was surrounded by Equalist airships as mecha tanks stood guard around the building. Hiroshi Sato stepped up to the podium and addresses the crowd in front of him, smiling.

"'Tis a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared all bending illegal and has the Avatars on the run. Our great leader has a vision for our future. One day soon, the world will be made free of the plague that is bending and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United forces are en route as of this very moment to try and prevent that dream. But we will prevail!" Hiroshi preaches exuberantly.

The gathered crowd erupts in a joyous uproar of claps and cheers at the man's speech. Near the back of the crowd, two chi blockers look to one another, one female and the other a male, before they turn and walk away from the assembly

The make their way to Republic City Park, entering a small clearing with a large rock in the center. One of them earthbends the rock to the side, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides over the hole, covering the hole back up to keep the disguise.

Once the chi blockers climb down the rest of the way, they remove their masks.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?! "The Avatars are on the run". We're not running from anyone! Let's get back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em.", Korra vents angrily turning back to make good on her words.

"Yeah, lets do that and lose the only advantage we have right now." Drew says putting his mask in the jacket pocket. "We're not a two people army, Korra. The General is on the way with a fleet of ships to come help take back the city."

Korra sighs dejectedly, knowing that he was right, "I hate this "being patient" stuff."

They both turn and walk down the tunnel, "I do too, Kor."

 **Resistance Hideout**

Asami and Mako watch in amusement as Bolin plays with Pabu. The fire ferret running around in circles chasing Bolin's hand trying to nip it. Bolin laughs a little as Pabu nibbles on his fingers with Asami and Mako join in as the small mammal hangs from the younger brother's hand with it's teeth.

They look up as they hear footsteps making their way in, Korra and Drew emerge from the tunnel opening. "How bad is it up there." Mako stands up looking at the arrivals.

"Bad. They're kidnapping people on a large scale and Hiroshi decided to grace everyone with the scripture of Amon." Drew reported, Asami looked down in disappointment at the mention of her father. "I'm sorry, Asami. I didn't mean to..." Drew quickly apologized but Asami looks up and waves him off.

"No, don't worry about it. I knew this would happen eventually." She quickly replies before Gommu, a homeless man that Korra met when she first arrived to the city, jumps in. "Welcome back, you two! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served."

The group gathers around Gommu as he stirs up a pot of stew and starts to pour some for everyone to eat. "Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra thanks the hobo for his hospitality, as she receives some soup.

"Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got benders and nonbenders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree, we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." Gommu says, wrapping his arms around himself.

"You are a very wise and noble hobo." Bolin states before slurping up the stew. "Mhmm, This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!" Asami had already had a spoonful of the street stew with her eyes closed before hearing what it contained and opens with small beady eyes. Her cheeks turn green in disgust, before she spits the food back into the bowl and coughs getting weird looks from the group.

Asami sets the bowl down behind her crate discreetly, letting Pabu take advantage and lap it up. Drew shrugs at her, "Not bad in my opinion." He digs more up on his spoon as the others eat.

 **Later**

Drew couldn't sleep, so he took a walk around the hideout watching as people huddle together near barrels of fire trying to keep warm. He sees children hug their parents, scared of what's happening, wanting to go home. Drew walks on as some watch him make his way around.

 _"This has to end and we have to be the ones to end it."_ Drew said mentally.

He eventually came upon Korra, who was leaning against Naga. Drew walks up to here as he ran his hand through Naga's coat "Can't sleep?"

"No, I just have this pit in my stomach." Korra replied as Drew sat down next to her.

"It's so crazy. Just a few months ago I was in the South Pole training for my Fire Bending Test and now I'm in the middle of an all out war." Korra stated sadly.

Drew leans against Naga, "You're tellin' me. A few months ago, my biggest stress was taking care of myself and then to find out that I'm an Avatar to a world that I never would have thought existed. Add in the fact there was already an Avatar, this girl, who at first didn't like me too much. Now here I am, with the same girl, fighting a war. But to be honest, I don't think I fight the good fight with out you. I'm glad that we have each other's backs."

Korra blushed at his compliment, "Me too."

Drew scoots closer to Korra, who leans her head on his shoulder. Drew begins humming lightly before softly singing.

 _When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me_

So darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

And darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me

Darlin', darlin'  
Stand by me, oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble, won't you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Won't you stand now?  
Oh, stand, stand by me

He finished singing and looked to Korra smiling at him. "That was a beautiful song." "Thank you."

They lock eyes for a moment before they begin to inch their faces forward and lock lips. They savor the moment for as long they can, breaking the kiss after a minute. Drew is breathes a little hard, but Korra doesn't stop and starts kissing his neck.

A low moan erupts from his throat in ecstasy as the Water Tribe girl sucks on his neck. Korra bites down on her boyfriends neck eliciting a pained yelp to escape his lips, making her break from the make out session she was having on his neck.

"Oh spirits, Drew. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. It just felt… right." Korra apologized nervously, blushing madly. Drew reached to where she bit down, feeling the bite mark.

"Whoa, that was… intense." Drew stated as he blushed like a school girl. He turned to Korra looking on nervously, "Hey I said, it was intense. Doesn't mean I didn't like it." Korra looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"Man, the guys are never gonna let me live this one down." Drew said getting a small giggle from her. "Don't even mention Tenzin and Pema." The two hug one another before leaning back onto Naga and use her as a pillow before falling to sleep peacefully.

 **Air Temple Island**

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity." Amon steps behind a man before taking his bending away. Chi blockers takes the man away after passing out as the Lieutenant nods before getting another bender from the long line of benders of all affinities. Amon looks on, his mask giving no sliver of emotion whatsoever.

 **Republic City Dock- Next day**

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in anyway we can." Korra states as they look out over the bay.

Mako said, "They're here." A fleet of 5 ships make entry into the Yue Bay, smoke flowing from the smoke stacks.

"Something doesn't feel right about this. Hiroshi said they knew the fleet was coming, so why isn't there not a single airship or mecha tank in the area?" Drew noted trying to piece together the situation.

"Yeah, wasn't there big airships in the sky yesterday?" Bolin asked as he looked through a telescope.

"And there's not a shred of Equalist activity now." Mako takes the telescope from his brother, scanning around the area. Team Avatar felt the tension in the air.

Suddenly, an explosion rocks one of the ships, "They must have some mines in the water." Drew yells out as Korra jumps in the water. Drew follows suit diving into the water to jet over to the fleet.

Drew took notice of the underwater mines being released as the ships made their way in the bay. _"It was a trap and these explosives were probably the work of Hiroshi."_ Drew jetted forward before coming to a stop at hearing a buzzing sound.

"You have to be shitting me." "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing these death machines!" Bolin yells out angrily.

Planes fly out overhead and begin to make bombing runs on the fleet, sending a ship sinking. The United Forces press on bravely as another ship is hit with a bomb. If this keeps up the fleet will be decimated and Republic City will be lost.

Drew finally gets on a ship and looks for the commanding officer as Korra makes a water spout to give her leverage as she starts to fire off ice lances towards the fighter planes as covering fire for the fleet.

"You the commanding officer here?" "General Iroh II." Iroh states looking at the teen in front of him sternly. "Well, General you have any metal benders on this ship?" "Makao!"

A bulky but slim man steps up, "Sir?!" "I need you to get me up there." Drew points up to the planes. Getting a nod from Makao, Drew prepares for his plan.

"What's your name, son." Iroh asks looking at the teen. "Drew, sir. But these days people been callin' me Avatar Michael." Iroh looks slightly surprised before Makao launches Drew into the air with the use of a panel of the ship.

Part the way Drew starts muttering to himself, "Please work. Please work. Please work." He thrusts his fist and feet out making a burst of fire erupt from them. The fire jets propel Drew higher into the sky before he lands onto a Equalist plane.

Drew grabs onto the wing of the plane, putting the pilot into a state of shock as he shoots out a concentrated stream of fire, cutting through the wing of the plane. The plane starts to loose control as the pilot ejects leaving Drew to make a jump to another plane.

Drew begins tearing through the planes as Korra keeps the ice spears flying while redirecting torpedoes. Soon the planes number's get dangerously low before they retreat with the last plane dropping a bomb that Iroh hits with his fire bending to save his ship. Korra dives after Iroh as Drew begins free falling, terminal velocity on the way down.

Korra watches on as she helps keep Iroh above the water. Mako, Asami, and Bolin watch in horror as Drew doesn't slow down. "Shit, shit, shit!" Drew yells out trying to use fire bending to slow his descent with limited success. He tries to waterbend a water spout to try and help make the dive softer.

Drew enters the spout slowing him down by a large margin, but the slap of his body against the water echoed around bay. Drew is knocked unconscious from the fall and he begins to sink into the water before Korra rescues him after sending Iroh to the rest of the team with her waterbending.

She dives down before grabbing him and rising back up to the surface and getting him back on land before he drowns.

"He's not breathing!" Korra screeched out pumping his chest.

"He must have breathed in some water!" nodding Korra begins to waterbend the bay water out of Drew's lungs making him cough, remaining unconscious. Korra looks to the team and Iroh, "We have to get back to the hideout." She picks up Drew bridal style and the trek back to the hideout.

 **Resistance Hideout –** **Hours Later**

Drew felt a warm presence around him as he woke up from his involuntary slumber. He realizes that he was laid up on Naga as Korra leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. Drew looked over at her for a moment and remembers the last few seconds of consciousness that he could recall. That being sky diving into bay, it felt like he dived straight into the concrete.

He felt some soreness along his back before he heard steps coming towards them. Drew faked that he was asleep to avoid some awkwardness from who ever came upon them.

"Hey, you two up yet?" Mako and Bolin walked around Naga, waking Korra from her rest. Korra realized how she was sleeping and got up with a slight blush as Drew opened his eyes.

"Did anyone get the license on the bus that hit me?" Drew popped his back stretching out.

"Hey uh… sorry if I worried you guys with that stunt." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Worried us?" Bolin said excitingly. "That was awesome. The way you flew up and took out those planes."

Drew turns to Korra and Mako, "Is Iroh and his forces safe?" "Yeah, Iroh is safe, that's kinda why we came to get you guys." Mako points out.

Asami and Iroh step over to the group, Iroh's jacket arm is ripped off leaving his arm bare. Drew turns to Iroh and shakes his hand. "Good to finally meet you when we're not being bombed, General Iroh."

"The honor is mine, Avatar Michael." Iroh breaks the handshake and looks over to Korra. "Thank you, Avatar Korra, for healing my injuries earlier."

"No problem, Iroh." she dismisses before Iroh continues on. "Now that you're up, we can plan our next move against Amon and his Equalists." Iroh stated getting a nod from everyone. _"_ _Iroh. That name sounds… familiar."_ Drew thought.

Everyone gathered around and put everything they knew on the table about the Equalists.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but the initiation of these hi-speed air crafts in Amon's arsenal hampers that plan." Iroh said.

"I know. Every time we think we have the advantage, Amon is two steps ahead of us." Korra states frustrated

"Yeah, no matter what plan we come up with, he always makes a better one." Bolin added in.

"No, it's not that. It's the fact that all this time we never truly knew his full arsenal before now. Those planes were rudimentary at best, so that means Hiroshi has only been to invent them recently and not anything else." Drew explained to the group.

"Then this fight isn't over, there's reinforcements on their way, but if those planes return then it will only be a repeat of what happened to my fleet. Do you still have a way of getting a message out?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra said confidently

 **Communications Center**

Gommu plugged the wires into the communication system before turning to the group, "And who is the recipient of this top-secret message?"

"Commander Bumi. Second Division of the United Forces." Iroh states as Gommu prepares to send the message.

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asks as Drew looks to her. "Wait, Tenzin has a brother?"

"Yes, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh states smiling a little. Gommu turns back to Iroh, giving him a thumbs up, "Ready, sir."

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach the city until you receive the all clear." Gommu finishes the telegraph.

"Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city." Iroh says looking down at the map.

Mako points at the map, "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over the mountain range." Iroh nods before looking up, "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn."

Everyone begins to disperse as Asami lingers momentarily, "It's time to take my farther down, once for all." The bitterness in her voice, this was going to be hard for her.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Everyone turns around to her in surprise, but Drew knew she was gonna pull this and stayed silent.

"What?" "Why?" The team looked at her in shock as she continues. "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

Iroh exclaimed, "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together."

Korra looks on determined, "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms." Iroh shakes his head. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"Who said she's going alone?" Drew's voice broke through. "Drew you don-" "Korra. He wants the Avatars, he's gonna get them. Both of them." Drew interrupts Korra.

"Besides, didn't I tell ya? I'm with you to the end of the line." Drew said smiling at Korra as she looked up at him.

"Hmm.. My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I." Iroh says looking at the two Avatars

 **Resistance Hideout – Next Morning**

Drew is getting his Equalist outfit on putting the scarf around his neck as he walks up to the team to say his goodbyes and walks with Korra to them.

"Well guys, looks like this is it." Drew says walking up to Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Yeah, but we'll all see each other again." Mako spoke up getting agreeing nods from Asami and Bolin.

"Yeah and when this is all over, we'll celebrate. You could sing a song too." Asami teased Drew who blushed a little before turning to Korra, "You little sneak."

"Yeah! And I can be back up singer too!" Bolin jumped up excitedly getting a laugh from the team.

"Thanks, guys. For believing in me that day in the arena gym." Korra said before getting everyone in a hug as Drew watched.

"Hey, you're apart of this team too, Drew." Korra called out expectantly while the rest of the team smiled at him. Drew ran in and joined the group hug, "I don't know what I did to deserve you guys, but I wouldn't have any other way."

They break up the hug, Korra tells Iroh's group to bring Naga with them as Drew talks to Iroh.

"Avatar Michael." "General Iroh." The two inspect each other for a moment.

"Please make sure my friend come home, they mean a lot to me." Drew asks looking at Iroh's stern eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure they come back to you and Avatar Korra. You have my word." Iroh bows.

"Thank you and I better see you at the celebration as well." Drew voices out shaking his hand a final time before it's time to part ways.

Drew walks over to Korra, "You ready?" "I've been ready." She states confidently as they make their way to the sewer pipe by the sea and dive into the water. Once in the bay they waterbend bubbles for them to breath in and depart to the Air Temple.

 **Air Temple Island**

The two Avatars made it to the shore of the island as Amon boarded an airship.

"We need to get in the temple." Drew stated.

"And when gets back, we ambush him." Korra finished as they trekked to the temple.

They get close to the temple before getting stopped, "What are you two doing here?" they see the Lieutenant making their way to them.

Thinking quick Drew speaks up, "We were just transferred, sir." He looks them over for a minute and speaks, "Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today." The two look to each other before bowing to the Lieutenant. "We'll be there sir."

The Equalist leaves as the two return to finding their way into the temple, "Let's try the way into the attic, hopefully they haven't found it." Drew nods at Korra's suggestion as they sneak their way to the entrance.

 **Air Temple Island – Temple Attic**

Korra lifts the wooden panel on the wall letting them climb in the attic trap door. Drew shuts the trap door behind him and begins looking around before seeing a prisoner. "Uh, we're not alone up here."

Korra turns in shock, "Tarrlok?" The two look at the former councilman, his hair disheveled and his clothes possesses minor rips. The Avatars take off their masks revealing their identities to Tarrlok.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." He states more than asked as they step up to his cell. "We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Korra questions as Drew looks on at the man that kidnapped him.

"No, I'm the only one." He replied before Drew spoke up, "Yeah, what makes you so special then."

"Because I'm Amon's brother. Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender. Just like I was." "What?" Korra gasped surprisingly while Drew's face contorted to one of surprise.

"Did you know this the entire time?" Drew questioned. "No, not until he captured me."

Korra was the next to speak, "How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Tarrlok looked up and sighed.

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman.

Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new found abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father.

Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill.

The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother. A few years later, my father trained us to bloodbend anytime, without a full moon present. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen.

Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes and made us bloodbend each other.

My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, so were his hopes for revenge. He passed away, a few years later." Tarrlok finished his story.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra whispered looking at Drew as his expression softened.

"Avatars Korra and Michael. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you both. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, by I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Korra looks to Drew after Tarrlok's apology.

"I'll forgive you, Tarrlok, but I won't forget. Now, you're for sure that Amon and Noatak are one and the same?" Tarrlok nods. "Yes, when he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip.

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending." Korra theorized.

"I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarrlok stated.

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked looking to Drew.

"From what Tarrlok says, we can't. But that's on the basis that no one knows his little secret." Drew says smirking to Korra.

"If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters..." "At the rally, we can take away his influence and end this fight for good." Drew finished as the two smile at each other.

"Thank you, for your help, Tarrlok. But, we can't just leave you here." Korra steps forward prepared but was stopped by Tarrlok as he stood up.

"Go. Amon can't find out anyone spoke with me." He grabs the cell bars looking between the Avatars. "Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Korra nods walking off as Drew stares at Tarrlok for a moment.

"I guess we're all victims, aren't we?" Drew asked as Tarrlok nodded sadly, "That we are."

Drew turned and runs to Korra, waiting by the trapdoor before going down as Drew shuts it back, thinking to himself. _"Time to end this perverse vision of equality."_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Welcome to the Finale of Alone No More: Book 1- Repair! Thank you guys so much for the support throught out the story. I had a lot of fun writing this out and thinking on what could happen next for the story. Now I'm also sorry because originally I was supposed to have dropped this chapter yesterday or Saturday. I got caught up with stuff and took a short break from writing, but enough excuses. I will start work on Book 2 in the coming days so be on the look for that.**

 **I also put a little glimpse of the future towards the end there. Anyway on with the usual announcements. I do not own Legend of Korra, it is a property of Nickelodeon and I only own my OCs. The Song is The Impression that I get by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones. Now without further ado, Enjoy the chapter! _PEACE ~ Deva_**

* * *

 **Endgame: Beginnings End**

 **Equalist Air-Base**

The group, consisting of Mako, Iroh, Asami, and Bolin make their way to the Equalist airfield on Naga as several planes fly overhead. Coming to a stop, they hope off the polar bear dog and stake out the airfield.

"Well, we found the airfield. Bolin, when we go in, I want you to tear that runway to pieces. Not a single plane is to get in the air." Iroh stated looking to Bolin.

Bolin saluted, "You got it, sir"

"We'll head out in 5 minutes. Prepare yourselves accordingly." Iroh ordered.

Mako walks over to Asami, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just… just my father needs to be stopped. Him and the Equalists both need to be stopped. This nightmare needs to end and I'm prepared to help end it." Asami looked at the airbase seriously.

"If its too much for you, you can stay up here." Mako gets in front of Asami.

Asami shakes her head at him, "No, I did that back at the mansion and everyone was nearly captured. I'm going to see this through and that's that."

"Ok, Ok, It that's what you believe you have to do then I'm fine with it." Mako said holding his hands up.

Asami pecks him on his cheek, "You look cute when you worry for me."

Bolin pouts at the scene, "Oh, so when you worry for her, she kisses you, but when you worry for me, you yell at me. That hurts my heart."

"No, it doesn't Bo." Mako said dully.

Bolin smiled, "You're right, but still, I wish there was someone that kissed me when I worried for them."

Pabu runs up Bolin's leg and perches on his shoulder, licking his face. The three laugh at the scene as Iroh looks on smiling.

 **Pro-Bending Arena**

Korra and Drew, In their equalist uniforms stood guard on one of the balconies looking down on the stage and gathered crowd. They nod at each other, prepared to expose Amon for the fraud he his.

Cheers roar out as Amon rises from under the platform, arms raised theatrically towards the crowd of his followers.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!" The crowd cheers loudly at his introduction before he continues. "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

Korra couldn't keep quiet a moment longer, "That's a lie, Amon! Or should I call you Noatak?"

Amon's eyes widen for a moment as Korra and Drew remove their chi blocker masks.

Drew wags his finger tauntingly, clicking his tongue, "Wow, out of all the names you could have gone with, you went with Amon. Why not Ajax or something? And Noatak, you look more like a Francis to me."

The crowd got restless at the Avatars' presence as the Lieutenant looked to Amon, "You want them taken out?"

"No." Amon walks forward on the stage, before addressing the arena, "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatars. Let's hear what they have to say."

"You wouldn't have to fear us if you didn't bomb a city full of innocents. But that comes later, right now the spotlight is on you, Noatak." Drew pointed down to Amon.

Korra points at Amon, "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!"

The crowd gasp and whisper amongst themselves in disbelief as Lieutenant turns to Amon, "What is this nonsense?"

Amon doesn't answer him and looks at the two Avatars, "You're getting desperate, Avatars. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"What was pathetic was leaving your younger brother, someone who looked up to you, not knowing if you survived that storm or not." Drew countered slightly agitated.

Korra adds on to Drew's statement, "Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His Father was Yakone, and his brother.. is Councilman Tarrlok."

The crowd lets another gasp out at Korra's explanation. The Lieutenant looks at Amon with an inquiring look, while Amon doesn't look stunned. "Hmph, an amazing tale, but I will show you the truth."

Amon reaches behind his head, untying his mask and pulling his hood down. Once his mask is removed, revealing a scarred face, the result of a burn. Everyone gasps for a brief moment. "This is what a firebender did to me."

Korra turned her head to Drew, "What?"

The crowd begins to murmur as Amon ties his mask on, a member of the crowd shouts. "The Avatars are lying!"

Korra points at Amon again, "I'm telling you! He's a waterbender." She turns to Drew defeated. "They don't believe us! It didn't work!"

Drew backs up to Korra, "We said what we could. We need to fall back."

The two turn as Equalists begin to spin bolas, preparing to strike. They get in fighting stance ready to force their way out of the arena if they had to.

"I wouldn't leave just yet, Avatars. You'll miss the main event." Amon taunts as the stage rises. On it are the airbenders Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all gagged and tied to a pole."

Korra breathes out in disbelief, "No… they got away. We saw them get away." Korra turns to Drew, but looks worried when she sees him shaking with his eyes staring at Amon. If looks could kill, he'd be in prison for genocide.

 **Equalist Airfield**

The group approached a fence post and Bolin almost crossed it if his brother didn't stop him. "Why would there be fence posts here without fencing?"

"Because it's an electric fence." Iroh stated inspecting the post it self. "This would have knocked us out the moment we stepped over it."

Asami looks down in shame as Iroh looks to Mako, "Can you bend lightning?"

Mako nods, "Learned it when I was younger."

"Good, because I see some planes beginning to take off and I would like it if they stayed grounded." Iroh said as they both got ready to lightning bend as the two planes began to make their way to the runway.

They touch the fence at the same time and channel the electricity flow, throwing bolts of arced lightning at the planes, destroying the propellers and shorting it's wiring out.

"Let's move!" Iroh ordered as alarms sounded off.

 **Hangar**

The sirens blaring around the airfield caught Hiroshi's attention as we was working on his personal aircraft. He raises up in a hurried fashion as his fellow Equalists run to their battle stations. He knew that they cannot lose this air base or the United Forces reinforcement fleet would make safe passage to the city with ease.

"I want all pilots in a plane now. The rest of you get in a mecha tank and protect to the runway at all costs." Hiroshi ordered as they went to their positions. _"Soon,"_ He thought. _"we can be a family again, Asami."_

 **Runway**

The runway was crumbling to pieces as Bolin bent boulders to slam any plane that tried to get out of the hangar. Mako and Iroh were confronted by chi blockers trying to stop Bolin from destroying the air strip.

Standing back to back, Iroh does a fire leg sweep that hits the chi blockers as Mako jumped over, sending a fire stream towards a stray chi blocker. A plane slips past Bolin's attacks as he was destroying the runway.

"I'll handle that plane, you and Asami go stop them before they can try and take off!" Iroh ran after the stray plane as Mako and Asami forced their way in the hangar.

"Bro, forget the runway and focus on the planes!" Mako called out as he dealt with a mecha tank using a bolt of lightning to short it out and go limp. Asami makes her way over to an empty mecha tank.

Asami smirked, "What do you know, just like a Future Industries forklift." She hopped in the pilot seat as the hatch enclosed, bringing the tank online. She begins to fight off the other mecha tanks crowding Mako.

Iroh jumped onto the wing of the plane, crawling over to the cock pit as it took off. Iroh socks the pilot knocking him out and throws him off the plane. Iroh climbs into the seat and flies off in pursuit of other escaped planes. The battle for the airbase has begun in it's final form.

 **Pro-Bending Arena**

Amon looked to his followers, "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending, forever." The crowd roars out approving cheers and hand claps.

Korra looks on horrified and angry, "Let them go, Amon!" Her demand falls on deaf ears as Amon turns to her.

"You're both welcome to come down and try to stop me." Amon taunted. Korra growls out, "Come on, Drew. We need to save them!" Korra turns to see Drew still shaking in anger, eyes forced shut.

"Drew..." Korra whispers out as Amon taunts some more, "I believe the Avatars need to be reminded of the power I possess." Amon turns to the airbenders settling on Jinora, her face stained in tears of fear.

 **Drew's mind.**

The scared faces of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo flash through my mind like a tormenting slide show. The scene changes to when I was nearly beaten to death. My body laid motionless as the masked man laughed more and more.

I get closer seeing my face change into that of Meelo then into Jinora and Ikki. The flash changes cycle through all the people I've met since coming to Republic City. When the flashes finally stop, it's Korra's face that is there.

"No." I whisper out.

The masked man laughs get louder than before as he steps forward into the light, his mask changes to the one that Amon wears. "No!" I scream out making the entire scene stop at once.

The scene begins to crack like glass, with a white light peaking through the cracks. The cracks grow larger letting more light in through the dark atmosphere, before the cracks stop growing and begins to recede.

"No, no, no, no!" I get up and punch the masked figure making the scene crack the rest of the way. The light. No longer hindered by the dark scene, shines brightly with a warmth I've never felt before. "I'll no longer allow that one moment rule my life any longer." I state determinedly and walk forward.

I join with the light, no longer fearing what could happen.

 **Back in Reality**

Drew's eyes shoot out, letting out a short gasp. Korra looks at him in surprise at what she sees next. His eyes turn from their normal emerald green to pure white, his expression becoming blank.

 **"No, Amon. You need to be remind of the power that I have."** Drew's voice held no emotion but everyone could sense the rage in it the words.

An unnatural wind pressure entered the room as Drew began floating off his feet. Wind kicked up sending rough gusts of air around the arena, knocking people off their feet. He descends down towards Amon, who backs up slightly at the angry Avatar.

Tenzin's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. From what he knew, Drew hasn't been able to make any successful attempts at airbending. _"Drew must have conquered whatever was blocking him from airbending and entered the Avatar state in the process."_ Tenzin thought surprised.

Korra watched in awe, "The Avatar state."

Multiple chi blocker try to stop Drew but are thrown to side with a burst of air, jettisoning them from the stands forcibly. Drew sends a blast of wind at Amon knocking him to the side as the wind around him picks up like a mini cyclone sending the people in the crowd knocking into each other as they try to escape

Korra uses this as an opening and jumps off the balcony, using her firebending to run along the wall and leaps for the stage. She unties the gag and uses firebending to melt the metal shackles on Tenzin.

"Where's Pema and the baby?" "In prison." Tenzin looks up at Korra as she works on getting him out of the chains, while Drew keeps tearing through the Equalists.

"Beifong?" "I don't know." Tenzin states as Korra finally breaks his shackles, before working on the children's

Tenzin gets up and thrusts his palms forward, sending two chi blockers flying off the stage. Tenzin turns to Drew as he moves to Amon, before sending him off the stage with the Lieutenant with an extreme gust.

Drew sits floating with the wind progressively getting worse and worse, just about knocking Korra, Tenzin and the kids, who are now free of their chains, down.

"Drew, it's alright now, son. The kids and I are free and safe." Tenzin calls out with minimal effect, only getting Drew's neutral expression to falter a little.

"We're alright now, Drew." "We're alright now, bro." Jinora and Ikki yell out respectively with more success than their father as Drew looks to them and the winds die down a little.

"It's okay now, Drew. They're safe and unharmed. You can come back now." Drew descend his eyes closing before he touched the ground and the wind stopped all at once. He opened his eyes revealing his normal emerald orbs.

"Uuh.. What happened." He asked disoriented and almost feel if it weren't for Korra and Tenzin catching him. "You went into the Avatar state, Drew." Tenzin stated as Drew was able to stand on his own feet shakily.

"I don't know what that is, all I remember was a white light then you guys talking to me just now." Drew looks around seeing the carnage that occurred in the arena.

"Did I do this." "We'll explain later, right now we have to give Tenzin and the kids the time to get Pema and the baby out." Korra answered getting a nod from Drew as he looked to the kids and Tenzin.

"Come on, kids. Follow us." Drew motions them to follow as they take off down a hallway.

They come to a stop in the hallway hearing foot steps, Korra looks back at Tenzin, "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion."

Tenzin nodded understanding what needed to happen, "Let's go get your mother and the baby." Meelo jumps up in excitement, "Prison break!"

Amon turns the corner with Korra sending a wave of fire with a second one to play. Drew enters a room with Korra right behind him as Amon dodges the fire waves and sees a door swinging open.

He enters the room and looks around at the empty room. Korra hears his footsteps go by her hiding spot, she sighs in relief at not being found before writhing in sudden pain as she is pulled out from under the table by Amon's bloodbending.

Drew jumps out from behind some crates, sending arcs of fire at Amon to try and make him lose his focus on Korra, "Get away from her!" He yelled as Amon dodged his attacks before Drew seizes up in pain as Amon bloodbent him and slams him into the floor as he got Korra to kneel.

Amon walks around Korra and puts his hand on her neck as she cried out, "No!" Her eyes widened in fear.

Drew looked up fighting the bloodbending and shouts out, "Korra! No!"

Amon places his other hand on her forehead making Korra let out a voiceless scream, feeling the connection to her bending gone. Amon removes his hands, letting Korra's body slump to the ground.

Amon spoke down to her, "I told you I would be your reckoning."

 **Sky above Republic City**

Iroh's plane was heavily damaged and stalling out so he used his firebending to make a leap to another plane and hijack it from the Equalist's control. He sends a fire stream at another plane, catching it's wing on fire. He rams the final plane's wing sending it spiraling out of control. Iroh's wing came off signaling to him it was time to ditch it.

He aims it at Aang's statue, sporting a mask like Amon's. He makes the jump grabbing onto an Equalist banner draping down from the statue's staff. The plane crashes into the mask on the statue, knocking it off letting Aang's face be seen once more.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." Iroh smiles.

 **Airbase**

Bolin groans out as he destroys the runway with his earthbending, sweat dripping down as he worked. Three mecha tanks surround him, before firing their cables out, but Naga catches them in her mouth and pulls all three down toppling onto one another, almost hitting Bolin.

Bolin backs up from the mecha rubble, "Naga: 1, Equalists: 0. Good girl, Naga."

Mako was ducking attacks and swiping fire at the remaining Equalists, knocking them down before he double taps them with a kick to the head.

Asami, with the use of her mecha tank, was dispatching the planes that have yet to take off out of the hangar. Hiroshi entered as she destroyed the final plane, "Asami, what do you think you're doing. You are aiding the very people who took your mother away."

Asami angrily growls, "Stop using mom's death as an excuse to hurt people that had no hand in her death. You don't feel love for her anymore. You're too full of hatred."

Hiroshi's mecha tank advances on Asami, "You ungrateful, insolent child!"

Asami launches her cables at him to stop him, but misses. Her eyes widen in fear as Hiroshi slams her with his tank, crumpling the face plate of the tank. Asami lets out a shocked cry getting Mako's attention.

"I see there is no chance to save you!" Hiroshi raises the tanks hand, ready to finish off the fallen mecha tank. Before he can bring the hand down, a bolt of lightning zaps the tank making it short out. "You won't lay a hand on my girlfriend ever again." Mako said lowering his hand.

Asami's tank raised up and ripped off both of the now offline mecha tank's arms and peels open it's face plate, letting Mako punch Hiroshi in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Bolin catches up with the two, "Wow, you guys really disarmed him."

Mako socks Bolin in the shoulder, getting a pained yelp from the younger brother, "Not the time, bro."

Asami stares at her father sadly, "You really are a horrible father."

 **Pro-Bending Arena**

Drew forces himself to his feet and charges Amon with a fist made of earth. He jabs the masked bloodbender in the side with enough force to send him into a couple wooden pallets, causing him to be pinned down by them. The male Avatar ran over to Korra and picked her up bridal style as he ran for an escape.

"Drew.. my bending." Korra weakly rasps out, still worn out from her bending forcibly taken. Drew looks down at her worried, "Everything will be all right. I'll find a way to undo this."

Drew runs further clutching Korra close to his chest to comfort her. Drew comes to a sudden stop and lets go of Korra, making her slide on the floor. Drew gasps out in pain as Amon makes his way to him, finally catching up to them.

Amon claps, "I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me in such a way." He forces Drew to his knees, receiving pained angry gaze. "It is almost a shame to take your bending, but it is a disease that must be cleansed of the world."

Amon props Drew up, "You want to know something, Amon. I've seen your so called "equal world" and it isn't gonna be pretty. You're just gonna open the world up to more violence."

Amon remains quiet as he increases his bloodbending grip on the teen making him cry out in agony. "You can cease these petty attempts to deter me from my goal."

Amon wraps his hand around Drew's neck and begins to lower his hand down to Drew's forehead making Korra yell out, "No!"

Korra instinctively throws a punch at Amon, and to all of their surprise, a blast of air zooms down the corridor and sends Amon flying away from Drew.

Korra looks at her hands surprised, "I can airbend?", She clenches them. "I can airbend!"

Korra capitalizes on the Equalist leader, sending blast after blast of air slamming into him. Amon backs up before Korra gives a final burst of air from a kick sending him crashing out of a window and into the water below. The mask he wore rises from the water, but Amon doesn't instead choosing to escape via waterbending. The people take notice and shouts soon resound around the arena denouncing Amon.

Drew joins Korra looking out the window as the fight for Republic City was won but at great cost. "It's finally over." Drew stated in disbelief as Korra looked down distraught before burying her head into the crook of Drew's neck as he hugged her in return.

 **Air Temple Island – Two Days after Revolution – Late Night.**

Drew checked on Korra for what he felt was the hundredth time and found Korra still tossing and turning in her bed. He looks on sadly before quietly shutting her door before walking the compound some more. He soon settles on the steps to the mansion and sits there looking to the stars as if they'd give him guidance on what to do.

He sat there looking at the constellations for a while until Tenzin eventually found him and took a seat next to him, "Mind if I join you?"

Drew keeps looking up at the sky, "Sure, not like I could stop you seeing as you do run the place." Tenzin smiles for a brief moment at the teen's sarcasm.

"Tenzin, do think I deserve to be the Avatar?" The question caught Tenzin off guard before responding immediately. "Of course you do, why would you fathom such a question."

Drew looks to him sadly, "Because I failed. I failed to keep Korra safe and broke my promise to the kids that everything would be all right. Korra lost her bending, you, and the kids were taken, because I was strong enough to stop Amon."

Tenzin watched on as the young man in front of him tore himself apart with guilt. Tenzin placed his hands on Drew shoulders, stopping his rambling, "Drew, I know for certain that Korra does not hold you responsible for her bending being taken and I do not put you at fault for what happened to my family. I blame the machinations of a mad man for both of those out comes."

Drew looked surprise at the airbending master's words, "But I coul-" "No, I will not have you torturing yourself over what ifs, Drew. We all will fail that's just a part of life, but it's important on how we pick ourselves up after failure. Do we learn from them or loathe them."

Drew looks down at his feet before speaking up, "I'm sorry, Tenzin. I guess I'm just s-scared at the possibility that I will be the sole Avatar if Amon's bloodbending can't be undone. I'm scared that Korra will want nothing to do with me. I can't do this alone, Tenzin."

Tenzin looks at Drew gently, "And why do you think that?" "Because up until now, I haven't really felt the pressure of being the Avatar. Before, nothing was ever expected of me and now I'm supposed to keep balance in a world I don't truly know. It's overwhelming me and I don't know what to do, Tenzin."

Drew sits in silence with Tenzin looking out to the stars, "Did you ever hear the story of my father, when he started his journey?" Drew shakes his head lightly before continuing on.

"My father was younger than you were when he found out about being the Avatar. He was so overwhelmed that he was going to be taken away from his home at the Southern Air Temple to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his airbending training. He and his flying bison, Appa ran away from the temple, but was caught in a horrible storm. He and Appa fell into the ocean where they would have drown if Aang didn't invoke the Avatar state, freezing him and Appa for a hundred years."

"After being freed from the iceberg by my mother, he found out everything that happened over the years he was trapped. The airbenders were wiped out, leaving him to be the last airbender. He was so distraught at finding that out, the only person who could calm him was my mother. With the help of my mother, uncle, Toph, Zuko, and many others, he put an end to Fire Lord Ozai."

Tenzin pauses for a moment, "What I'm saying is that my father wasn't alone while being the Avatar and neither will you. And don't count Korra out quite yet. You and Korra won't be alone, you've made great friends in Bolin, Mako, and Asami. They won't abandon you, especially Korra. I've known her for many years and she is loyal to a fault.

Drew looks at Tenzin after his reassuring words and looks back to the stars, "Thanks, Tenzin. For being there to listen and helping me."

Tenzin smiled at the young man, "Anytime, Drew."

Drew going on pure emotion hugged Tenzin, shocking him at first before smiling gently at him and returning the hug.

On the way back to his room, Drew hears Korra still tossing and turning from behind the sliding door. His heart went out to her as he entered his room and put on a pair of sleeping attire.

As he drifted to sleep Drew looked to the wall connecting his room to Korra's, _"Korra.."_ he thought in sorrow before his heavy eye lids closed shut, leading him to rest. But still a bit of doubt and guilt remained in the back of his mind.

Could he be the Avatar the world needs?

 **Next Day – Dock**

Everyone stood on the dock in separate groups, Tenzin and his family off to side as Team Avatar and Lin were farther along the dock.

"I can't believe that Amon got to you too, Korra." Lin's sorrow filled statement made both Avatars look down.

Bolin smiled brightly, "Hey at least you both unlocked your airbending." Bolin's attempt to brighten the mood made Korra feel worse as Drew, Mako, and Asami glare at him.

"Really, bro. Not the time." Mako said sourly as Pabu chattered at Bolin.

Bolin scratches the back of his head sheepishly, "Right, right, I'll uh… go right over there quietly in silence"

Tenzin glances to Korra and Drew as ships start to enter the bay and motions for them to meet him at the end of the dock. The two nod and break off from the group as Tenzin speaks.

"You both saved Republic City." he looks to his two charges as Korra speaks up, "But Amon got away." She looked down at her feet as Tenzin put a reassuring arm around her.

"Well, that may not be true." Drew started getting Tenzin and Korra's attention. "There was reports of a boat taken from here and Tarrlok went missing before we could get back. Also, a boat explosion was reported a couple miles out from the bay."

Drew breathed before continuing, "Remains of an Equalist shock glove was found. My working theory is that Amon took Tarrlok, the only alive family member he had a recent interaction with and fled. Tarrlok said he wanted an end to his and Noatak's sad story. I believe with the guilt of his actions both of the past and of recent days, he saw that the only end in sight was for him and his brother to no longer be among the living."

Drew looked on the bay solemnly as Korra and Tenzin looked mildly surprised at his deduction, before looks of sadness appeared on their faces.

 _"Another casualty in the war Amon forced on the city."_ Drew thought solemnly as the ships neared the dock.

Ikki gets giddy and jumps up with her airbending, "Yay, Uncle Bumi's here!" a man with crazy styled gray hair dressed in a uniform similar to Iroh's gets on the deck.

"Waaahhhooo!" Bumi claps excitedly while howling out making Tenzin grimace.

Tenzin rolls his eyes, sighing, "Great, now I have to entertain my brother."

Drew smiles at Tenzin, nudging him, "He can't be that bad, Tenzin." Tenzin eyes twitch at the teen's comment.

 **Three Days Later, South Pole**

Drew, Team Avatar, Beifong, Tenzin and his family, Senna, Korra's mom, and Her father, Tonraq were waiting to hear from Katara on if she could undo Amon's bloodbending. Tonraq would make sideways glances to Drew as he sat in the corner as he worried for Korra. He was welcomed warmly by Senna once they meet, but Tonraq , like any dad was protective of Korra, especially since this was her first boyfriend.

The room came to life with energy as Katara stepped in the door with Korra behind her sitting on a table looking down at the floor. Katara shuts the door behind her.

"I've tried everything in my power, but… I cannot restore Korra's bending." Katara solemnly answered.

Drew gets up abruptly, "I thought you were the best healer in the world. There has to be something you can do." He put his hands on Katara's shoulders staring wide eyed as she shook her head sadly.

Korra steps out of the door and glances over everyone before resting her gaze on Drew, before Tenzin steps up.

"It's going to be alright, Korra." "No, it's not." Korra runs out of the room.

Drew watches furious at himself as Mako tries to stop Korra. Everyone looks down before Drew finds his voice.

"This is my fault." Tenzin puts a hand on his shoulder. "We talked about this, Drew. It wasn't your fault." Drew turns around in fury, raising his voice, "Yes, it is! Tenzin, she trusted me. I told her I'd watch her back. I can't stand seeing her like this!"

Everyone in the room looked on as the teen tore himself apart with guilt before looking to the door as Mako came in shaking his head.

Drew takes this as an escape and runs out the door to look for Korra, no longer able to continue on without talking to her.

 **Cliff by the Sea**

Drew followed Naga's tracks all the way until coming to a stop finding Korra sitting looking at the sea.

"Korra." He gets no answer before continuing, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Amon. Some Avatar slash boyfriend I turned out to be." She doesn't say anything still as Drew puts a hand on her shoulder.

Drew's eyes shut and when they open, Korra is standing looking at him and in front of them is Aang.

"Aang." He nods, "Avatar Michael." he does a double take looking at Korra to see her smile.

"How are you… why are you." Drew stuttered as Korra smiled more.

Aang smiles, "You connected to me spiritually when you entered the Avatar State. But this is not about me, it is about the two of you."

Aang steps forward and rests his hand on Korra's head and chest, his eyes and tattoos glowing making Korra's eyes glow as well, entering the Avatar state. Drew watches on in amazement as past Avatars start to appear one by one going on for what seems like miles. Korra fades away along with the past avatars, leaving Aang and Drew alone.

"I sense there is something troubling you." Drew nods speaking up, "Why was I chosen to be an Avatar when the cycle already had a living Avatar."

Aang looks on around the south pole, "While it is not my place nor time to explain why the cycle chose a second Avatar, I do on the other hand sense doubt."

Drew looks down as he continues, "When I went through my journey, I had doubts about if I could end the fire nations reign, but time and time again I found myself breaking through those doubts with the help of my friends. You just have to take a leap of faith in them. The trust part comes later."

Drew nods before Aang makes his finishing statement, "Though you may look to us in guidance, no two Avatars follow the same path. By seeing the young man and woman I saw in you and Korra, I believe you're journeys will be greater than mine could have ever been."

Aang reaches out for Drew's head and chest, repeating the same process he did with Korra. The past Avatars arrive once more, eyes shining with the Avatar state activated along Drew's. He shuts his eyes and opens them to find that Aang is gone and in his place is Korra looking at him happily.

"Its back! My bending, its back!" Korra yelled out exciting enveloping Drew in a crushing hug as he hugged her back. The break the hug before she kisses him, getting a kiss back from him.

 **Next Day**

"Bye, Mom," Korra said hugging Senna and turning to Tonraq, "Bye, Dad" Drew stood off to the side as she was saying her good byes. Drew turned to walk away to the flying bison, before getting called out by Senna.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said with her hand on her hip. "Without saying bye, young man."

Drew smiled nervously, in the time he spent getting to know her, Senna took a shining to him. Already asking about their future kids, that one made Tonraq, Korra, and Drew look at her in shock with blushes forming on the two Avatars faces.

Drew walks back and gives Senna a hug, picking her off the ground. After her hug, Tonraq looks at Drew seriously, "You better take good care of Korra." it wasn't a question it was a demand.

Drew smiled, "I'll do my best, besides if I don't who'll put up with me." Tonraq chuckles at him before it was time to leave.

They wave from the top of the Bison as they take off for Republic City.

 **Republic City – Air Temple Island – A Week Later**

Team Avatar, Iroh, Bumi, Lin, Tenzin, and his family were gathered around along with some of the air acolytes as a stage was set up with some band members on it. The team was prepared to relax for the night as Korra and Drew have been helping to restore people's bending after the invasion, starting with Lin.

Drew walks up the stage grabbing a guitar and walking up to the mic, "This goes out to everyone here, you all put a lot of faith in me and I like to say thank you all from the bottom of my heart. But enough of the sappy stuff, Bo get your butt up here. I intend to hold you to that back up singer promise."

Bo hops up excitedly with claps resounding from everyone, Mako smiles as Asami leans in closer to him, "Can he even sing?" "Nope." Mako said blankly. Drew looked to Korra smiling at him before winking back to her.

Drew looks back to the band members, "Ready, guys?" he gets nods before Bolin jumps up. "I'm ready!"

"Lets go." Drew calls out in the mic as the instruments start up

 _Have you ever been close to tragedy? Or been close to folks who have?_ _  
_ _Have you ever felt the pain so powerful, so heavy you collapse?_ _  
_ _I've never had to knock on wood, but I know someone who has._ _  
_ _Which makes me wonder if I could._ _  
_ _It makes me wonder if I've never had to knock on wood._ _  
_ _And I'm glad I haven't yet because I'm sure it isn't good,_ _  
_ _That's the impression that I get._ _  
_ _Have you ever felt the odds stacked up so high, you need a strength most don't possess?_ _  
_ _Or has it come down to do or die? You've got to rise above the rest._ _  
_ _I've never had to knock on wood, but I know someone who has._ _  
_ _It makes me wonder if I could._ _  
_ _It makes me wonder if I've never had to knock on wood._ _  
_ _And I'm glad I haven't yet, because I'm sure it isn't good._ _  
_ _That's the impression that I get._ _  
_ _I'm not a coward, I've just never been tested._ _  
_ _I'd like to think that if I was I would pass._ _  
_ _Look at the tested, and think there but for the grace go I._ _  
_ _Might be a coward, I'm afraid of what I might find out._ _  
_ _I've never had to knock on wood, but I know someone who has._ _  
_ _Which makes me wonder if I could._ _  
_ _It makes me wonder if I've never had to knock on wood._ _  
_ _And I'm glad I haven't yet because I'm sure it isn't good._ _  
_ _That's the impression that I get._ _  
_ _Never have, I'd better knock on wood._ _  
_ _'Cause I know someone who has._ _  
_ _Wonder if I could, it makes me wonder if I've never had to._ _  
_ _I'd better knock on wood 'cause I'm sure it isn't good._ _  
_ _And I'm glad I haven't yet, that's the impression that I get._

The song ended with applause coming from the small crowd. Mako looks surprised at Asami, "Bo wasn't that bad actually." Asami nodded as she clapped. Korra whistled out her approve unwittingly calling Naga over. The polar bear dog licks Korra's making Drew smile wider.

The kids were running excitedly with Meelo playing air guitar, Tenzin and Pema smile at their children's antics, "While it might not exactly to my taste in music, he is rather good." Pema smiles at her husband as she holds Rohan. They sit in silence for a moment before Tenzin bursts out, "Encore!"

"Yeah, kid. You don't have just one song do you?" Lin said teasingly and somewhat serious, smirking.

"Yeah, go for another one, man." "Come on, Drew. I know you know more songs." Mako and Asami say respectively joining in on the teasing as Drew blushes lightly as Korra smirks., "Don't play chicken, Drew!"

Drew goes to say something back to her and sees Naga, rethinking his statement, "I retract the statement I was about to say in fear being mauled by a polar bear dog."

Everyone bust out laughing before he continues on with another song.

 **Later**

Drew sits on top of the roof, once more looking towards the stars before Korra joins him. They look at each other before watching the stars together.

"Korra." Drew says as she leaned on him. "Hm."

"I want you to know that you dragged me out of a dark place that I thought I would never get out of and that you are the single greatest thing to happen to me." Drew said nervously.

Korra rolls over him and lays on top of him smiling, "You never have to thank me. Besides I thought you said enough of the sappy stuff." Korra leans her head down and kisses him deeply.

Drew revels in the kiss and returns the favor wrapping his arms around her as a moan reverberates from her throat. The moon shine down on the two as they lay together on the roof with Drew feeling whole and what was once damaged is now repaired.

 **Location Unknown**

"My connection to that world is week." A figure sits on a throne made of rock in the dark looking on at Drew through a reddish tinted smoke. "But that won't matter soon. I can sense that the Harmonic Convergence is nearing close there."

The figure stands up, features hidden with shadows as he begins walking to a balcony, "Once that occurs then my vision into that world will be more clear."

The figure stands out on the balcony wearing a cloak with a hood, before turning back to the room, showing his red visor with the reflection showing to symbols.

The symbols of the being of Order and the being of Chaos.

 **BOOK 1 - End**


	11. Author's Note

**AN:**

Hey guys, Deva here.

I'm sorry for my absence lately, I took a break from writing so I didn't get burned out on it. I want to thank you all for the continued support from you guys. I know I sound like a broken record but I mean it that you guys are awesome. Feel free to message me anytime, because I would like to get to know you guys.

I also wanted to announce that Alone No More: Book 2- Spirit is official starting as I have finished the first chapter and have it posted relatively close behind me posting this. I hope you enjoy it and what's to come.

Now remember, Every second that you guys spend reading my stories means the world to me and someday I hope it means the world to you.

 _PEACE ~ DEVA._


End file.
